<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't know you yet by Ivealwayswantedtousethatspell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089695">I don't know you yet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivealwayswantedtousethatspell/pseuds/Ivealwayswantedtousethatspell'>Ivealwayswantedtousethatspell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs of Life: Severitus Tales [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter Angst, Harry Potter Has a Family, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Second Year, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This While Listening To Disney Music, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mental Health Issues, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Post-Hogwarts, Powerful Harry, Sentient Hogwarts, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus Snape Has a Heart, The Golden Trio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivealwayswantedtousethatspell/pseuds/Ivealwayswantedtousethatspell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is alone. Yeah, he has Ron and Hermione, but they don't really understand, no-one does. Until a suspicious Snape finds out the truth about his home life and tries to save him. Severitus. Mentions of abuse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs of Life: Severitus Tales [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I don't know you yet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fanfiction. It had to be Harry Potter of course. This is set in second year but the chamber of secrets isn't being opened. Harry has enough anxiety without that I think.<br/>Obviously, if you recognise it, then it doesn’t belong to me.<br/>The song this work (and chapter titles) is named for is ‘Idk you yet’ by ‘Alexander 23’ because why not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Detention, Mr. Potter."</p><p>Harry's eyes slid suddenly back into focus, aligning on the back mass of material in front of him that could only belong to one person. </p><p>The fierce face before him contorted into a snarl as Harry made no move to acknowledge the presence of the professor who had hated him only a little less than he thought possible for the last year.</p><p>He doubted that anyone could hate him more than the Dursleys, but Snape came at a close second.</p><p>The snarling sound came again, "You will answer me when I'm talking to you Potter, 15 points from Gryffindor. You will report to me at 7 pm. Tonight. Understood?"</p><p>Finding his voice finally, Harry murmured in a loud a voice as he could muster, "Yes sir."</p><p>Quietly, he took a few deep breaths of air as The Bat stalked away and realised - judging by the amount of notes Hermione had - that he had been lost in his own thoughts for about 10 minutes.</p><p>A wave of anxiety flew through him at the thought of his upcoming detention, but he pushed it away after a small shudder and tried to focus his mind on Snape’s lecture.<br/>He was truly lost, but made notes anyway, hoping he could persuade Hermione to fill in the gaps later. With an eye roll he remembered the lecture she had given him the last time he asked for her help after not paying attention in class.</p><p>It wasn't completely his fault; it was just hard sometimes, other things filled his mind, not that he wanted then to, but they did. Hermione didn't understand, neither did anyone come to think of it.</p><p>Ron just looked at him sympathetically then changed the subject whenever he talked about anything too serious - the tips of his ears turning slightly pink as a show of his awkwardness - and he had no-one else.</p><p>More than anything, he just wanted someone to understand, but no-one had been through what he had; nobody had lost their parents at age one, been dumped with their abusive relatives, and had to face Voldemort at age only eleven.</p><p>Harry knew his position made it impossible to find anyone who could understand, but he wished that there was someone all the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp. That's it for now. Sorry its short, it's a working progress, let me know if you think it works. hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I don't know you yet [P2]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry's detention. With a spice of drama and a little more than a touch of anxitey. Life's never easy for the Boy Who Lived.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey look this is an actual chapter, instead of only being a few hundred words. This one has nearly 3 and a half times as many as the last one. I hope it's everything you want it to be. Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back in his room Harry shuddered at the thought of his upcoming detention. A million thoughts passed through his brain, each moving at a hundred miles an hour; what if he had a panic attack in front of Snape? What if he let something slip? What would he have to do on the detention?</p><p>He hoped he wouldn't have to scrub cauldrons, as his broken wrist - though it was broken back in July and it was now early December - still pained him if he put too much weight on it.</p><p>Sighing, he checked his bag to ensure that had a few quills and pieces of parchment in case he was made to write lines and glanced once more around the room in a desperate attempt to find something that would be able to stop him from going.</p><p>Finding nothing, he stared at his watch. 18:50. He had better get going if he didn't want to be late, which would be sure to put Snape in an even worse mood.</p><p> </p><p>Descending the stairs, he peered into the common room to find Ron and Hermione. They were sat as usual by the fire, but instead of working like they - well Hermione - normally did, they were looking at him, as if expecting him to say something to them.</p><p>He gave them a small wave and a quick, tight smile and in turn, his friends mouthed a sympathetic "Good luck" across the room to him, before he crawled through the portrait door and out of the warmth and safety of the common room.</p><p>The door closed behind him with a quick snap and a cheerful motherly voice called out "Mind you're back within the hour for curfew now!"</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. The chance of his detention only being an hour was almost laughable.</p><p>Quickly he walked through the halls and corridors, his hands growing steadily sweatier and his breathing increasingly shallow with every step. The more detentions he had with Snape, the worse it got.</p><p>Although, Harry had to admit that this year was much worse than last; he was living in constant fear of being found out and had periodic shocks of pain through his wrist, shoulder and ribs when he moved too much.</p><p>He allowed himself a bitter laugh when he realised just how naive he had been before his dear uncle had shown him, in the only way he knew how.</p><p>All too soon, Harry appeared at the door of the potions classroom, he glanced at his watch, 18:59. Well at least he wasn't late.</p><p>Shakily, he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, transferred the sweat from his hands to his cloak and reached for the door, knocking sharply before turning the rough door handle.</p><p>The glare that met him was one of the worst he had ever been directed at him.</p><p>The Dursleys tended to for fists, frying pans and looks of disgust more than anything, so this look was nearly enough to send Harry bolting for the safety of the corridor. But he forced one leg before the other until he was stood in front of Snape’s desk, trying to keep his breathing in check and his look of anxiety as neutral as possible.</p><p>“Sit.” Barked the voice, “Lines. ‘I must pay attention in lesson.’ 500 times. Now.”</p><p>Lines? Much better than cauldron scrubbing. Harry breathed a small sigh of relief and relaxed slightly.</p><p>“Potter!” screeched Snape “You dare to sigh at me? Get to work this instant, or you can do 1000!”</p><p>Hurriedly, Harry gathered his parchment and quill and got to work, wincing slightly each time his wrist was strained. Snape continued to mark at his desk, pausing every minute or so to give the boy before him a well-deserved death stare.</p><p>Slowly, Harry grew more immune to these glares, as he concentrated on trying not to move his wrist too much, the pain worsening with each completed sentence.</p><p>At line 101 Harry stopped for a moment, trying to gain enough stamina to carry on; he was so busy gently stretching his stiff wrist he did not see Snape look up to give him one of the periodic piercing glares.</p><p>The loud screeching of a chair on the stone dungeon floor made Harry visibly flinch, but Snape was too busy coming around his desk to notice.</p><p>“Mr. Potter, would you be kind enough to tell me why you have stopped working, unless you can write at an unnaturally fast pace, you cannot have finished yet, so <em>explain</em>.”</p><p>The words were polite enough, but Snape was nearly shaking with rage as he spat then out, glowering down at Harry, who simply stammered and hurriedly picked up his quill to carry on and avoid the wrath of his professor.</p><p>That was his personal rule; if you followed the rules of others, the punishment wouldn’t be quite as harsh, of course there would always be a punishment, but it didn’t do to make things worse than they had to be, he knew he deserved all he got - that’s what the Dursleys had drilled into him for as long as he could remember.</p><p>Harry didn’t get as far as writing more than one word before the voice spat again, steadily coming closer.</p><p>“That was not an invitation for you to start again Potter. I asked you a question, and when I ask a question, I expect an answer. Immediately."</p><p>Snape raised his wand and once again Harry visibly flinched, but all that happened was that his parchment went blank. He averted his eyes, looking down at the desk. All 100 lines gone. Surely, he would be forced to do 1000 now?</p><p>A shadow fell over Harry, signaling that his fate was upon him and he cowered into the desk, wondering if he could run away but ultimately deciding that he could get a regular punishment now or a harsher punishment later.</p><p>Not wanting it to be worse than it had to be, even if he did deserve it, he waited for the blow to fall.</p><p>But none came.</p><p>Snape stood over the cowering boy; a look of mild shock settled on his face at the sight of the weakness demonstrated before him. Certainly not a thing the boy's father would ever show in front of him.</p><p>The unnatural sight before him made him stop, and even take a few small steps back.</p><p>Cautiously, but still with a hint of fury, be called out "Potter?"</p><p>Slowly the small face before him tuned upwards and Snape stuck his usual scowl on his face to mask his growing shock at the clear fear in the boy’s eyes. Again, not something he had ever seen in the eyes of his parents.</p><p>When Lilly had looked at him with those eyes, they had always been so brave and full of love, or occasionally, if you deserved it, fiery angry. Never fear.</p><p>There was a moment's pause. Taking a deep breath, Harry steadied his voice and pushed out the words</p><p>"Would you like me to start again Professor Snape?"<br/>Collecting himself, the only response Snape could muster was, "Just leave my classroom. Now."</p><p>He could not have anyone around him at that moment, he was too confused.</p><p>Harry for moment echoed this confusion, but at a look of fury from Snape, he grabbed his quill and parchment and nearly ran for the door, stuffing them in his bag as he went.</p><p>A few tears escaped his eyes as he realised his luck and released some of the anxiety that had been building up to dangerous levels despite the short time he was in detention. He checked his watch. Only 20 minutes - the shortest detention ever, but still one of the worst. <br/>Slowly, he came to a stop outside the portrait door and took a few shuddering breaths to brace himself before muttering the password and crawling through the hole to meet his friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The thing I struggled the most with for this fanfic was how Snape was going to get suspicious about Harry, of course not much has happened yet, but i thought the idea of him being so very different from the people he is constantly compared to, his parents, would be enough to make Snape watch him just a little bit closer. Let me know if you think this worked. Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I need you now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Does Harry tell his friends what happened in the detention? Of course not, well not the full truth anyway. No-one knows what the full truth is, not even Harry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Absolutely not where I expected this chapter to go. But it felt right, to me anyway. You're the best judge of if it felt right to you, so let me know. Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon emerging into the common room, Harry was filled with relief, he was safe here. No teachers could come and bother him, and he could use the peace and quiet to try and organise the mess in his mind.</p><p>He couldn’t act too too weirdly if he wanted to stop his friends from questioning him - which he did - but most of the time he was left to himself as they all had to spend the whole evening trying to get their masses of homework done for the next day.</p><p>Sure, Ron did as little work as possible, but even when they were just talking (while Hermione scribbled away on parchment in the corner) the conversations were light and full of banter.</p><p>Harry convinced himself that this was perfect, he didn’t want any deep conversations where all darkness buried in his brain came to the surface, he didn’t want the pity of his friends, teachers or anyone for that matter, he wanted to ignore his emotions and get on with his life as best he could.</p><p>He had been telling himself this all year, but it was getting increasingly hard to push aside the waves of anxiety and stabbing physical pains throughout his body and try to carry on as normal.</p><p>For once he was glad at the chance of being left alone over Christmas, Hermione was going skiing with her family and Ron and Ginny were going to Egypt with theirs.</p><p>Originally, his friends had offered to stay with him for the two-week break but Harry had convinced them to go, Hermione by telling her it would be easier to get his work done in the peace and quiet and Ron by expressing his excitement that his friend would be able to see his brother after a few years apart.</p><p>Neville was also leaving for the holidays, Harry didn’t know where he was going - home he guessed, not that he knew where he lived - but as he had not told Neville his holidays plans, he wasn’t surprised that he didn’t know Neville’s. They didn’t really talk that much.</p><p>It didn’t look like many people would be staying over Christmas, in fact - as far as Harry was aware - he was be the only one, from Gryffindor at any rate. But for him, that was all the better, less people to pretend around and less time he would have to wear his glamours, which were really quite exhausting.</p><p>Harry peered across the still full room, it was nearly curfew for years one to four (fifth and sixth years had curfew an hour later, while seventh years didn’t really have a curfew at all) but not late enough to go to bed.</p><p>Most of the Gryffindors were camped out there in the common room, hunched in huddles on the comfy armchairs, slouched in groups against the walls or - in the case of his friends - seeking warmth and companionship by the roaring fire.</p><p>Dodging groups of sprawling teenagers Harry walked towards his friends, careful not to touch anyone or bring any attention to himself. He slowed as he reached them, not wanting to interrupt as Ron seemed to finally be doing some work. A miracle if ever there was one, Harry thought wryly to himself.</p><p>The sight of Hermione frantically writing her potions essay, her tiny neat handwriting having covered nearly the whole roll of parchment in the half an hour that he had been gone was, for some reason, quite reassuring. It was also mildly comedic when paired with the few lines of Ron’s huge scrawling writing that had been composed in presumably the same time frame.</p><p>This earned Ron a quick eye roll as even Harry, when he was in the correct mind frame, could write more than that in half an hour.</p><p>A quick glance at Neville’s work showed him as much, about a paragraph and a half. Acceptable, Harry smirked to himself.</p><p>Just as he glanced across, Neville had paused to reread his work and with a sudden great growl of self-rage, he drew a big blotchy X with his quill across his already worse for wear parchment, crossing out all his previous work.</p><p>Clearly all was going well.</p><p>Hermione finished her sentence with a flourish and without glancing upwards she rolled up her parchment with a small smirk. This done she started to raise her head, simultaneously wiping the self-appreciating smirk of her face (a nice gesture towards the maintaining of Neville’s self-worth, Harry thought approvingly) and beginning to speak.</p><p>“I can help you if… Harry?!”</p><p>“Hey Hermione, hi guys.” Harry forced a smile</p><p>“Why are you here? Why aren’t you in detention?” Hermione scolded “Professor Snape will skin you alive!”</p><p>With a slight grimace at the none too welcomed mental image, as if he wasn’t already worried about Snape doing something of a violent nature, he surely hated him enough to, Harry quickly answered</p><p>“Chill Hermione! I went to the detention, Snape’s already let me go.”</p><p>Three pairs of eyebrows shot up in front of him but as Hermione opened his mouth to ask why, a voice piped up from behind him.</p><p>“Wow Harry, that must be the shortest detention ever! And with Snape no less! I always found The Dungeon Bat to be quite creepy, but anyway, impressive.”</p><p>“Oh, hey Ginny, didn’t see you there. Thanks, I guess.”</p><p>Harry offered Ginny a small grin while wondering where she had appeared from and where her first year’s friends were.</p><p>She had been hanging around with them more and more recently - not that he was complaining - and with every day she seemed to become more confident around him. A huge difference from the stammering, red eared (she was a Weasley after all) and timid girl she had been only months pervious. She was really quite fun to be around.</p><p>There was a pause as Harry tried to get out of his head and back to reality but was struggling to remember what they had been talking about.</p><p>“So...?” Ron hesitated.</p><p>Harry frowned. “So what?”</p><p>“How did you manage to escape The Bat so quickly? This could be a great leap forwards for student kind! Not even Fred and George have been able to get out of a detention with Snape, and they can get out of most situations.” Ron laughed, his excitement growing.</p><p>“Oh.” Harry hadn’t thought this through.</p><p>He didn’t really know why he had been told to go. It had never happened before, and he doubted that it would ever happen again – it didn’t really make sense.</p><p>Besides, Snape couldn’t have been able to work anything out from a two-minute encounter, could he? The wave of anxiety hit again, and Harry tried his best to squash it flat and give some sort of answer.</p><p>“Honestly, I have no idea.” It was the truth, the whole thing had confused him no end, and his emotions were still running high after the encounter. I should probably be worried how much Snape reminds me of my uncle, he thought to himself while taking a deep breath to steady his out of control heart.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“He made me do lines, which wasn’t bad at all, I thought I was going to be scrubbing cauldrons until midnight or something. Anyway, I’d just finished the first hundred lines, he’d asked for five hundred, and was stretching my wrist out for just a second, but Snape caught me, he looked so furious, like he was about to hit me or something but he just pulled out his wand and cleared my parchment, I thought he was making me start again, but he just yelled at me to get out. I have no idea what happened.”</p><p>Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes again before glancing around at his four friends. Ron and Neville looked surprised, nearly dumbfounded, while Hermione and Ginny simply raised a disbelieving eyebrow.</p><p>Cringing inwardly, Harry noted which of his friends were more gullible. Neville and Ron continued to stare at him in wonder, seemingly shocked by the behaviour of one Professor Snape, whereas Hermione and Ginny clearly didn’t know what to think.</p><p>Harry inwardly sighed, a lie would have been more believable than the truth he realised, but he didn’t want to tell an outright lie to those few who he trusted and who trusted him back.</p><p>Hermione and Ron had been with him for over a year now, and while they seemed to have forgotten about him over the summer, he didn’t hold it against them, he’d been locked in his room while they were out having fun with their families. It was unfair, even he could see that, but it wasn’t their fault.</p><p>Ginny was a new addition to the group; she had been steadily spending more and more time with the three of them and less time with the Lions in her year.</p><p>During that time, she had shown herself to have a fiery passion for anyone her taunted herself or her friends, something that Harry had been witness to when Theo Nott had said the wrong thing at the wrong time a few weeks previously.</p><p>The younger teenager really did fit in well with their odd little group and was a much-needed girl friend for Hermione, but he wasn’t quite sure how much he would be able to get away with around her – she seemed to have her eye out for anything wrong with him, something that he was sure would trip him up in the future.</p><p>Neville was another new addition to the group; he wasn’t around much and when he was it was mostly for the benefit of Hermione’s knowledge. Harry could see himself being friends with Neville in the future, but he didn’t want to reveal anything to his closest friends, let alone two people who he didn’t know as well.</p><p>Altogether, this made his defences raise even higher, to the point where his anger was ready to explode at the slightest trigger.</p><p>“Harry.” Hermione began.</p><p>“I know it doesn’t sound believable, but it’s the truth!”</p><p>“Woah, slow down Harry. I wasn’t going to accuse you are lying to us.”</p><p>Suddenly he felt completely and totally stupid, “Sorry.” He shot her an apologetic look, “What were you going to say?”</p><p>“I was just going to ask if there was anything else, anything that might give you a clue as to why he just randomly sent you away?”</p><p>Harry thought for a minute then shook his head, “There isn’t anything that I can think of. I seriously thought that he was going to hit me for a minute.”</p><p>“Then I guess we’ll never know.” Commented Hermione, “We can see if he acts differently over the next few weeks, but I doubt we’ll ever find out.”</p><p>Ron gave an overexaggerated sigh of disappointment, but Harry shuddered slightly at the image of Snape finding out his secret, then looked up only to catch Ginny’s eye accidentally.</p><p> </p><p>She had a concerned look on her face, and Harry was sure that she was about to ask him a whole load of questions that he didn’t want to answer.</p><p>To his surprise however, she took a few steps forward, closing the gap between them with a quick hug.</p><p>Hermione looked delighted, but Ron looked disgusted. Harry was surprised at first but weirdly empty when it was over. He had never craved physical attention before, in fact he had shied away from it. But something about this felt different.</p><p>Ginny stepped back again. “I should go.” She murmured, “I need to find my friends. See ya.” Before turning towards the girl’s dormitories</p><p>“Bye.” Harry and Neville responded. But Hermione called after Ginny and they had a hushed conversation on the staircase.</p><p>Harry looked at Ron who quickly smoothed his disgusted expression and motioned for them to sit back down and carry on with their essays.</p><p>Hermione came back only a minute later with a huge grin on her face. She began to help Neville as she had promised and not even Harry and Ron also listening to and using her advice without permission made her grin go away that evening.</p><p>The three boys shared a single look of confusion, but quickly followed Hermione’s instructions after the threat of her declining to help was made.</p><p>Harry didn’t have much time to ponder his detention with Snape at the pace Hermione was moving, so he shook his head to try and clear it so that he could pay attention. It didn’t really work, but an hour later, he finally managed to finish the essay, with a significant amount of help.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think so far. Too slow? Too much dialogue? I'm new to this, I need all the help I can get guys. Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I need you now [P2]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightly thoughts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's not all angst I promise. Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curled up in a ball under his covers, Harry thought about his evening. He was glad he had finished his potions essay, it wasn’t amazing, but it was good enough for now. Snape would only delight in telling him off more, that’s what he had learnt at the Dursley’s. The more you do wrong, the more you get punished, but the happier the person punishing you would become.</p><p>He had, however, failed all the charms they were practicing. Hermione had looked at him weirdly for that, he was usually quite good at charms, not as good as her by any means, but plenty good enough for him to be able to do most charms after only a few tries.</p><p>This was bad. Hermione was the most observant person Harry knew.</p><p>Of course, she would be the first person to suspect anything was wrong, Harry thought to himself angrily. He sighed frustratedly to himself. What was he going to do now? He knew he couldn’t hide forever, but he wanted to in most ways.</p><p>In some ways he thought it would be easier to just have the world know. Surely it would be less tiring than pretending to be ok and wearing glamours whenever there might be other people around?</p><p>But that would come with its own set of problems; sympathetic looks, people tiptoeing around him like he was about to break at any second. That would just be <em>humiliating</em>, he didn’t want that.</p><p>Needing to escape, Harry had gone to bed as early as possible just to avoid the curious, even suspicious, looks from Hermione. He had said goodnight, got ready for bed as quickly as possible and drawn the curtains around him. Then he put in place some rudimentary wards - just to tell him if anyone was trying to open his curtains giving him time to put up his glamours, which he didn’t usually wear in the safety of his bed. To ease his paranoia, he added silencing spells on top so that he did not disturb the other boys in his dormitory with restless sleep.</p><p>Nightmares had been a common occurrence for Harry since term began; he might have felt safest at Hogwarts, but when he was asleep, he couldn’t stop the dark thoughts from surfacing.</p><p>At night, when the sky was dark and the world was quiet; he had to experience his worst moments in life, again and again. Simultaneously, his merciless mind made him relive the horror of Quirrell taking off his turban last year side by side with the Dursleys punching, slapping and tormenting him over the summer; that strange flash of green light and the high pitched cackle (which embodied his parents murder) resounded within his skull as memories of Snape’s bitter words echoed in the background. Sleep, was nothing to look forward to.  </p><p>Shuddering at the thought at what was to come if he fell asleep, Harry cast his mind to his detention with Snape. He couldn’t really have worked anything out, could he? Snape did look shocked and slightly confused, but he had quickly smoothed it over.</p><p>What could he have even worked out from a small boy being scared of him? Lots of people feared Snape, so that couldn’t have surprised him.</p><p>Harry gazed at the curtains and bedclothes around him, suddenly angry at their colour; <em>why</em> did there have to be a constant reminder all around him, that he was supposed to be brave. He had to be like the people around him expected him to be, like his friends and his parents.</p><p>Of course, everyone had one thing that made them quake in their cloaks: Ron was terrified of spiders, Hermione dreaded failure, Neville’s biggest fear was probably Snape, but Harry was scared of everything.</p><p>He didn’t feel he deserved to be in Gryffindor; it was the house for the brave, not the weak.</p><p>Lack of food and rest, and the exhaustion caused by wearing glamours as often as he did, led Harry into sleep much sooner than he had expected, and for a while at least he was peaceful…</p><p> </p><p>But it was not too last.</p><p> </p><p>All too soon however, his mind led him to dark places where Mouldy Vort, The Bat and the Walrus family reined with an iron fist; tangling Harry’s memories together into a twisted mess.</p><p>Awakening with a start, Harry looked at his watch.<em> Great</em>, three am. It didn’t look like he was getting back to sleep anytime soon, so he shakily tried to put on his glamours - they were not as good as usual but good enough if anyone saw him in the half light of the castle. He doubted anyone would be awake at this hour but had learnt to be careful.</p><p>Harry slipped silently out of bed. He knew he would be able to find his way in the dark, but he did prefer a little light; so as soon as he was out on the stone stairs, he drew his wand and whispered: “Lumos”.</p><p>The light was weakest and feeblest he’d ever cast - which did concern Harry, as Lumos was very simple spell, but he left it down to the fact he was bone-weary and continued down to the common room.</p><p>The fire was still warm and faintly lit, so Harry huddled close to it in his customary armchair by the fire. As the minutes trickled by, he gradually felt the fight leave his body as he stared unseeing into the flickering flames.</p><p>One by one, his thoughts left him and his body went numb. He didn’t feel like he could ever move again. But Harry welcomed this, his body was more relaxed than it had been in months; and though it was unnerving to feel so lethargic, he welcomed it because <em>he simply didn’t care anymore</em>.</p><p>He didn’t care that his grades were slipping, he didn’t care that he spent every day exhausted, he didn’t care that he was alone or that no-one was there to help because he just didn’t care about anything anymore.</p><p>He was just numb.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In his own quarters, Snape also sat drenched in lulling firelight, cocooned by his worn leather armchair, clutching a glass of Firewhisky tightly in one hand. He was deep in thought, despite the unseemly hour, watching the way the flames - caught by the crystal ornamentation of the glass - lit the amber liquid as if from within.</p><p>He couldn’t get the image of the boy out of his mind. Those eyes, so like Lily’s, had betrayed something he had never seen in their likeness before.</p><p>Lost in his own mind, Snape thought about the last time he looked into Lily’s eyes. Only a few days before they had gone into hiding; there was a threat on her life, but it simply didn’t matter. She had only cared about the safety of her husband and child. Those eyes had filled with concern as Snape told her to go into hiding, but not fear, never fear.</p><p>As he had held her dead body close to him, feeling as if his heart would break, he gazed into her eyes for the last time – they were still as emerald green as ever, but now completely lifeless and the sparkle had he always treasured was gone.</p><p>He would never see those eyes again, he thought woefully to himself.</p><p>The picture of Harry staring up at him flitted again across his mind’s eye. Those were the eyes. Snape would never see Lily again, but he had promised – <em>vowed</em> - to keep her boy safe, however much he hated James…</p><p>Returning to his original train of thought, Snape closed his eyes with a sigh. If his suspicions were true, then the boy needed assistance. His assistance, perhaps?</p><p>Was he reading too much into this? Snape wondered. After all, the boy wasn’t the first student to fear him. Heck even some adults found him scary. Was he just being thrown off because Lily had never been scared of him?</p><p>“But this boy is not Lily.” Snape whispered fiercely to himself. “They are not the same person. Children are a combination of <em>both</em> their parent’s genetics.” Unsurprisingly, this did not reassure him; he couldn’t remember James ever having looked scared either. Arrogant, certainly. Even anxious. But never scared.</p><p>He sighed again.</p><p>The fact that the boy looked so like James tended to cloud his judgment somewhat; and as a result he tended to act as he would have with the boy’s father instead of the orphan himself - whom he had sworn to protect. If his instincts were correct, something might have been happening since Harry first went to the Dursleys and no one had noticed!</p><p>Or maybe he was overreacting and nothing at all was happening.</p><p>As the fire began to die down, he abandoned his Firewhisky and he bowed his head, wearily resting it on his forearms.  </p><p>“I am sorry, Lily.” Snape drowsily addressed his memories, “I am sorry if I have failed him. I vowed to protect him... I only saw the James in him, arrogant and self-centred, when I should have seen myself, scared and abused. Even if nothing is wrong with his homelife,<em> I</em> have hurt him. I seek your forgiveness, Lily.” Tears welled up in his tired eyes, as he could almost hear Lily telling him that <em>her</em> forgiveness wasn’t enough: he needed Harry’s.</p><p>Snape sighed for the last time that night. “I promise, Lily.” He murmured as sleep came for him, no explanation needed as the memory of Lily nodded in solemn approval.</p><p>With a final exhalation, he let himself slip into the realm of dreams; but one thought lingered: Harry needed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is this accurate? Sufficient angst? Let me know. Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I need you now [P3]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snape's trying to deal with a bunch of students as well as try to work out what’s going on with Harry. A recipe for disaster if ever there was one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this one took a bit longer to upload. I kept getting stuck. Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Snape awoke that morning, he was greeted not by the pale light of the dawn (for he lived in the dungeons) but by the pale face of his house elf, Nini.</p><p>Heaving himself upright, he surveyed the carnage from the night before. Squinting through the fog in his brain, his hangover-muddled senses observed Nini as she tiptoed around; clearing away his dirty dinner plates, straightening jet-black cushions and wordlessly placing the half-consumed bottle of Firewhisky on the walnut table beside him.</p><p>“Master Snape, sir.” Nini squeaked, tapping him on the foot, “You’s gonna be late for breakfast.”</p><p>“Oh, forget that nonsense. Just get me a piece of toast and a strong, <em>black</em>, coffee.”</p><p>“Right away Master.” Murmured the house elf, the very picture of subservience, except for the knowing twinkle in her eye which betrayed just how often this occurred.</p><p>Rolling his eyes and yawning grumpily, Snape swept off to freshen up and get ready for the day ahead.</p><p>Gazing blearily at his reflection in the Slytherin-crested mirror, his sleepy daze fell away as he recalled the previous night’s ‘paranoid’ suspicions…</p><p>Rushing through the remainder of his morning ablutions, he re-resolved to observe the young boy throughout the coming week in order to confirm or disprove his troubling theory.</p><p> </p><p>His day began as every day did, waiting for his cursed students to emerge from stuffing their faces in the Great Hall and make their lazy way to his classroom. Though his first lesson was a Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class of fifth years, who didn’t require so much babysitting, he was distracted by thoughts of his next lesson to which Harry was to attend.</p><p>Lesson one passed by quickly and without incident; and before too long noisy, irritating second years of the Lion and Snake variety were flooding his dungeon.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to maintain an air of uninterest, Snape watched Harry from the corner of his eye as he wrote the instructions for the swelling solution the class were <em>supposed</em> to be making – if any of them had the competence – on the board.</p><p>As if is headache wasn’t already bad enough, the brats were keeping up an incessant cacophony of noise that seemed to reverberate in his brain, torturing already strained brain cells.  </p><p>“Silence!” Snape roared, dark eyes flickering dangerously. The class fell instantly silent. “The next person to speak gets detention for a week! Now cease your disrespect and get on. I expect your vials to be on my desk five minutes before the end of the lesson. Begin.”</p><p>A scuffling of cauldrons and scramble to get ingredients ensued which gave Snape the perfect cover for taking a glance at Harry.</p><p>He looked awful.</p><p>He had dark circles and trembling limbs attached to shaking hands that rubbed at his gaunt face. As though seeing him for the first time, Snape noted Harry’s stick thin silhouette and squinting eyes which contrasted heavily to his already too pale face.</p><p>His breath caught in his throat and he abruptly planted his butt in his chair: clearly the boy had had a little sleep as he had.</p><p>But why? Could he not fall asleep? Did he not <em>want</em> to? Nightmares perhaps?</p><p>Snape had had a few run-ins with nightmares himself and found this to be a plausible explanation for appearing so exhausted.</p><p>After all, he reasoned with himself, this boy had been through more than most and if he wasn’t disclosing their existence (How very <em>Gryffindor</em> of him, Snape thought with a shudder) they probably contained scenes that he understandably wanted to avoid discussing.</p><p>He certainly wouldn’t be divulging them to his most hated professor, Snape thought wryly to himself as he dipped his quill in the red ink and tried to focus his mind on his marking; while trying to keep a sharp eye on the incompetent brats in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Snape realised with a jolt that the buffoons had been at it long enough to blow up the classroom without him noticing.</p><p>He inwardly groaned and got silently to feet to commence full ‘Bat Mode’ (though the students felt enough attachments to their own heads to try and keep this nickname to themselves) and stalk the length of the room, robes billowing, in - what the terrified looks of a number of students confirmed - a truly menacing fashion.</p><p>Most of the potions were not <em>too</em> awful. And – though some were bubbling more than the ideal amount – none of them had actually exploded.</p><p>Yet.</p><p>Snape glowered at the students, waiting for them to notice their mistakes. Most of the time being under his lethal glare did the trick, except on Potter of course. The high frequency of stares seemed to have rendered him immune.</p><p>The exception was today it appeared. Harry unmistakably flinched as The Bat looked over his cauldron, clearly expecting the stream of insults to start immediately, but Snape had other ideas.</p><p>“A little, aqueous Potter.” Snape stated, expecting an explosion.</p><p>“I know, Sir.” Came the mouse-like reply.</p><p>Snape couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. No defense?</p><p>“Well Potter? Do you know where you went wrong?”</p><p>“No, Sir.” Once again, the reply was meek and humble, if a little anxious.</p><p>“You see on the board where it states, ‘stir four times clockwise and once anti-clockwise’?”</p><p>Pausing for a second, Snape watched as Harry squinted at the board not five meters away. Were his glasses doing nothing?</p><p> “I believe you forgot the counter-clockwise motion. Is this assessment accurate?”</p><p>He waited for an answer, watching the small boy as his gaze flickered warily to his nearby friend.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” was the simple response. Snape could feel the anxiety radiating off Harry and see the fear in the red-rimmed of his eyes.</p><p>“Well you should be sure to practice this potion again, to obtain the correct viscosity.”</p><p>When the boy’s eyes flicked towards him for an instant, they were filled with confusion.</p><p>Suddenly, he realised what was happening. The whole class was silent - you could have heard a pin drop - and as Snape gazed deer-like, twenty-five pairs of eyes blinked back at him.</p><p>Well, there went his reputation.</p><p>Snarling, Snape strode back to his desk; he stationed himself abruptly in his seat and turned back to marking.</p><p>What was I thinking? He thought savagely to himself. Some Slytherin, he had acted with all the arrogance and irrationality of a Gryffindor!</p><p>To abruptly change his previously inflexible structure without considering how others would perceive the change was a thoughtless mistake that Snape would have been disgusted to make twenty years ago.</p><p>This was clearly going to travel like wildfire around the school. What would Dumbledore say when he heard? Probably something infuriating along the lines of ‘My dear boy, I always knew you were a Hufflepuff at heart. Sherbet Lemon?’</p><p>Those stupid Sherbet Lemons, Snape thought ferociously. One day that old man would choke on one of them – then maybe he wouldn’t be so keen!</p><p>Besides, him - Severus Snape - a Hufflepuff? He would have died from the shame.</p><p>He certainly had acting like one though, he reprimanded himself. To coddle the boy in such a way, in front of the class too.</p><p> </p><p>It was then he registered the plethora of faces still looking at him. He looked up with his most menacing scowl and all eyes left him instantaneously.</p><p>It appeared the whole class had been staring at him in a shocked trance; everyone except Potter, who seemed to be going out of his way to act normally.</p><p>Curious. Snape’s mind whirled. The boy did always seem to end up the odd one out. It seemed however that - unlike his father - the boy did not welcome the attention as much as he had presumed.</p><p>He couldn’t concentrate. Not here with all these odious children buzzing around.</p><p>Should he send them away? That would enable him to get a calming draught (or two) and headache potion as well as think through what he was going to do next without the danger of his classroom being blown up in the meantime.</p><p>Of course, he could then have to answer to Dumbledore for ending class early, but he would have a sensible plan by then and it was like these buffoons were learning anything anyway.</p><p>He stood up abruptly, causing some of the closer students to flinch. He waved his wand and all the cauldrons’ contents vanished.</p><p>A few vexed huffs were heard from a small number of students who – even by Snape’s exacting standards - didn’t have awful potions.</p><p>But he didn’t feel sorry for them, no. After all, he was the scary, hated, bat of a potions Professor, wasn’t he?</p><p>“Get out.” He ordered. A class full of shocked faces looked up at him, even the boy finally glanced up.</p><p>Should he ask the boy to stay? No, he decided, at this point he didn’t know what he should say.</p><p>“You heard me. Out. All of you. <em>Now</em>.” Snape commanded shortly.</p><p>There was a scraping of benches that increased his headache to a degree where his eyes nearly watered.</p><p>“If you sorry lot are not out of this classroom in<em> ten</em> seconds.” Snape barked, “I will take ten points from each and every one of you!”</p><p>One look at his twisted face and the class fled.</p><p>Snape sighed quietly, rolling his eyes once again at his own stupidity and sat down to think.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Snape passed the next two lessons in a trance. He had a double NEWTS class so they could<em> mostly </em>look after themselves.</p><p>The majority of students ignored his mood, but he did get one or two ‘concerned’ glances. He didn’t know whether to be grateful or scornful. Why would they care about their grumpy old potions Professor?</p><p>They wouldn’t, he told himself, they just don’t want to get reprimanded more than normal.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, by the time Snape was in the Great Hall for lunch; he had a plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is Snape sarcastic enough? Let me hear your thoughts. Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I need you now [P4]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snape's using his spy skills, but he’s being grumpy too. Obviously. This is Snape we're talking about.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A slightly longer chapter for you. I wanted Snape to be more open to the idea of Harry not being who he always thought he was, so here you go. <br/>Also, just letting you know, Lupin is the defense teacher not Lockart but he's not playing a major role because there needs to be a parental figure gap for Snape to fill later on.<br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snape sat in the Great Hall at midday watching all the chattering students file in. He was wearing his signature scowl and had his arms folded tightly across his chest: there may be rumours flying, but he was going to pretend nothing happened.</p><p>The fuss would die down eventually. Especially if he was more merciless than ever with the students.</p><p>Snape raised one sardonic eyebrow and smirked. No matter how his opinions on specific students changed, it wouldn’t stop his love for making all the other teenagers feel that bit more <em>uncomfortable</em>.</p><p>After all, life was all about pressure - he was a perfect reality check - he told himself.</p><p>Steadily, his eyes scanned his Snakes arranging themselves at the Slytherin table. No matter what, he always wanted to make sure they were safe.</p><p> </p><p>Contrary to popular belief, his Snakes did not lead perfect lives: they were shunned by the rest of the school and only lived up to their disagreeable reputation because it protected them.</p><p>In reality, they got punished for bad behaviour as much as any other house (if not more as Snape was extremely strict) just not in front of others and they were more like a family than a house... They protected their own and stood together if ever anything happened.</p><p> </p><p>Snape’s eyes sought out his prefects amongst the crowds and received several sure nods from them as a signal that all was well. He let out a small breath (his equivalent of a huge sigh) and nodded back (the equivalent of an appreciative hug): everything was fine for now, so he could concentrate on Potter.</p><p> As he let the youngster’s chatter float around him – feeling very glad he had taken that potion to cure his headache - he put a few bits on his plate. He hadn’t eaten since the toast Nini had made for him that morning, but he was not one for eating more than he had to in public. He would have something in his quarters later he decided.</p><p>He surveyed the area for Potter and saw him - unsurprisingly - sat with his three friends; and judging by the red hair dotted around them, quite a few of the Weasleys. He had to give it to them, they were almost as good at looking out for each other as his Snakes were; at lot less well behaved though, as he thought of the twins with a shudder.</p><p>He forked a potato into his mouth and turned his attention to the boy himself. Despite the fact Snape was purposely looking for a change in behaviour, it was still a shock to see him pushing his food around and barely raising his eyes to look at his friends. Flinching if one of them made any sudden gestures in his direction of even if they made too loud a noise – a particularly strange action in the utterly deafening chaos of the Great Hall.</p><p>He couldn’t stare at the boy for too long - he did know something about discretion, being a spy and all - but he saw enough to conclude that not only was the boy acting off, but that at least one of his friends (he had to admit that Granger was observant even if she <em>was</em> an insufferable know-it-all) was concerned.</p><p>The looks that Harry was receiving every few minutes were filled to the brim with only partially masked concern. He tossed the idea of talking to the girl back and forth but decided to wait for a little while before talking to anyone, least of all a close friend of the boy.</p><p> </p><p>A cough brought his attention the old man on his right.</p><p>“Yes Headmaster?” He said, with an inquiring eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Would you mind coming to my office later Severus, around four o’clock let’s say?” Albus replied mildly. Though, Snape thought wryly, this was definitely more of an order than a request.</p><p>“Of course, Headmaster.” He turned back to his plate but could almost feel the gaze of the older man on him. He pondered the idea of meeting the Headmaster’s gaze with a glare of his own, but he decided against it.</p><p>After all, he didn’t want to get on bad terms with the man for simply doing his job, however accusingly he was being looked at in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Dispassionately, Snape speared another potato onto his fork, but before he could eat it his attention was caught by a conversation going on between the two professors to his left. Careful to keep his gaze averted, actions natural and not give any sign he was eavesdropping; he listened intently…</p><p>“Mr. Potter, yes. Was nearly top of the class in Transfiguration last year.”</p><p>“Yes, yes.” Agreed the other “He was only second to Ms. Granger in charms.”</p><p>Snape had to keep himself for snorting, Potter had never been very far up in his class.</p><p>The first voice spoke again, “But this year, he’s not doing nearly so well, more in the middle of the pack I would say, on par with Mr. Weasley. I thought it was just because of the increased content difficulty, but recently, his essays have been reading as if they were written by someone else. More careless and negligent. The work he handed to me today was only half the length I asked for.”</p><p>Once again, Snape had to hold back a snort. Potter, hardworking and careful? Not the boy he knew. He paused and rebuked himself, if anything the last few days had taught him that he did not know the true Harry Potter.</p><p>“Well, I cannot say he’s been quite so bad in Charms.” The second voice replied, “But he certainly hasn’t been amazing, I assumed Charms was his only downfall however.”</p><p>“He has certainly been struggling in Transfiguration. But what about the other core subjects I wonder. Professor Lupin, have you noticed any drop in Mr. Potter’s work ethic or grades?”</p><p>“Now that you mention it, his grades haven’t been slipping, but the last few days he has definitely been finding new spells harder. Like you, Professor, I simply put it down to the spells being more challenging.”</p><p>“Well settles it.” The first voice came again, more determined and a definitive, “If there is no change by the end of the week, I will talk to him.”</p><p>Snape find he felt a little distressed McGonagall hadn’t already talked to the boy.</p><p>“Professor.” Lupin softly spoke up once more, “You have much more expertise than I in these matters and, of course, you ultimately know best; however I would air on the side of caution. Lest we put too much pressure on the poor boy... From the little of him I have heard and seen, I would guess he is the type to take the weight of the world on his shoulders and never let anyone else share the burden.”</p><p>Not for the first time, Snape admitted to himself begrudgingly that the wolf had a good grasp on the hard truths of life that others so rarely saw. Though he would rather adopt Harry himself than say it aloud to anyone.</p><p>“All advice is greatly appreciated Professor Lupin, thank you for your empathy and concern.” McGonagall’s voice had softened again, and he was willing to bet that she had just patted the back of the wolf’s hand in thanks.</p><p>They had been working together for several years after all.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As he walked down the corridors towards Dumbledore’s office, Snape listed his suspicions: the boy looked exhausted (possibly because of nightmares but he knew that he had little grounds to back this up), his grades were slipping in at least a few - if not more - of his classes and he seemed to tense at anything.</p><p>Not to mention that it was awfully easy to make him flinch, he was picking at his food and barely socialising. Possibly most compelling of all however, was that Ms. Granger (if he read her correctly and he was pleased, if a little smug, to say he probably had) also seemed to think there was something wrong.</p><p>He had had enough abuse cases among his own Snakes to have developed a fine-tuned ability to spot them (depressing as that sounded) but he also knew that this was nowhere near enough evidence to base a claim on unless Potter himself spoke up.</p><p>And three months into the boy’s second year at Hogwarts that was not a likely occurrence; he knew he would have to take matters into his own hands. He only hoped McGonagall wouldn’t go and (unintentionally) scare the boy off.</p><p>Upon reaching the entrance to the Headmasters office, the gargoyle - who was clearly expecting him -rapidly stepped to the side and allowed Snape to walk onto the moving staircase.</p><p>He cleared his mind of all things Potter, built up his occlumency shields and knocked sharply on the imposing door before him.</p><p>It opened smoothly and a voice was heard from within: “Severus, welcome.”</p><p>He walked through the door and waved his wand to shut it; before walking up to Dumbledore as he stood behind his desk, petting Fawkes.</p><p>“Please, have a seat.” He gestured to the low armchair in front of his desk while he sat in chair directly across.</p><p>He sat, noting with amusement how the wizarding world’s most powerful wizard was sitting on a muggle swivel chair (a classy, well made, BRIGHT purple one; but a swivel chair non the less) and was gently twisting himself a little way left and right as he reached out to grab something from his desk.</p><p>Snape knew what the next question was going to be and gagged pre-emptively at the thought.</p><p>“Sherbet Lemon, Severus?”</p><p>Trying and failing to keep the distain out of his voice, he replied “No thank you Albus.”</p><p>There was a pause and Dumbledore simply raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“What was it you wanted to see me about?” Snape inquired, being careful to keep his voice natural and even.</p><p>“I think you know Severus.”</p><p>The two men looked straight at each other. </p><p>Sometimes it felt like the old man could see straight into your soul, but Snape was confident he could keep him out for now.</p><p>Continuing to swivel slowly (Snape had to physically stop himself for rolling his eyes) Dumbledore simply announced: “You ended your class early.” It was not a question.</p><p>“I did.” Replied Snape, testing to see if the older wizard would get angry.</p><p>Needless to say, he did not. “Why?”</p><p>One look into his eyes showed Snape that he didn’t need to dance in circles around the man before him. There was trust between them and (although Snape didn’t think it was the right moment for anyone else to know his suspicions) Dumbledore was not someone he wanted to lie to.</p><p>“It was the necessary action for me to avoid hitting one of the small idiots. It was a precautionary measure – which had been well calculated – and allowed me a slightly longer break between classes so I could consume a few potions without which I would have been unable to teach a highly important NEWT class.”</p><p>Here Snape took a breath but carried on to quickly answer the next question he knew would come from Albus’s lips.</p><p>“I can go back over the potion with the second-year class, we were a little ahead somehow and I suspect they would have needed more practise on it whether the lesson had ended early or not.”</p><p>The headmaster’s gaze deepened as he finished talking but to his supressed relief the old man simply paused for a second and nodded.</p><p>“I see.” He took a slightly bigger spin on his chair and stood up “That is perfectly reasonable.”</p><p>The old man knew him well, Snape thought to himself, maybe a bit too well.</p><p>“Well, that is all I wanted to check with you. I’m sure you have much to be getting on with and I don’t want to waste your time. I will most likely see you at breakfast.”</p><p>Snape simply nodded and bowed slightly then turned swiftly to leave. Halfway to the door he stopped, remembering an important piece of information, he turned to face Albus again.</p><p>Dumbledore looked questioningly at him as an invitation to a say whatever he had turned back to ask.</p><p>“The boy, Potter that is, cannot see. His glasses are doing less than nothing and he is unable to see the front of the class from the second row. I suspect he has been heavily aided by a friend before now, but I do not see how he can continue in this way.”</p><p>The headmaster looked a little puzzled but simply replied “Very well, thank you for telling me.”</p><p>Snape nodded once more and made his way out of the door.</p><p>The old wizard sat for a moment behind his desk, sucking a Sherbet Lemon and swirling gently on his chair, lost in thought. As Fawkes let out a cry he exploded into action, pulling out paper and a quill to write a Very Important Letter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who do you think Dumbledore is writing to? ;)<br/>Please tell me you guys love the swivel chair as much as I do. As soon as I thought of it, I just couldn’t let it go.<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lately it's been hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry is confused as always and McGonagall is being helpful. With a hint of sassy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just note that because of Dobby not stopping his letters Harry doesn't visit the Weasley's and so doesn't learn about the floo network there.<br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday lunchtime and Harry could be found, as usual, surrounded by his few friends in the Great Hall. Everyone around him was stuffing their faces (though some had better manners than others, he noted, trying <em>not</em> to look at Ron) as it was nearly the weekend, but he just didn’t feel like eating.</p><p>The only reason he was there at all was to not make Hermione any more suspicious of him. She had spent the last three days glancing over at him every few minutes, as if she expected him to collapse at any point; it had been almost nice at first just to see she cared, but it was starting to make him extremely uncomfortable.</p><p>Harry had made a point to never meet her eyes when she glanced over at him, but he always knew when she was doing it. That was the only reason he was trying his best to eat the little food on his plate.</p><p>Once again Hermione pinned him with her distressed gaze, and he made a point to take a big mouthful of food. It might have made him feel ill, but it was worth it if it stopped his friend from worrying…</p><p>Sure enough, the girl visibly relaxed and went back to having a conversation with Neville and Ginny; Harry immediately went back to pushing his food around his plate, nothing was very appealing right then.</p><p> </p><p>When someone cleared their throat right behind him, he jumped and turned swiftly, but relaxed when he saw it was only his head of house. He collected himself quickly and gave her a small smile.</p><p>“Mr. Potter, my apologies for making you jump. I have come to request that you spend the afternoon with me. I am correct in saying you have study period this afternoon, yes?”</p><p>Harry felt confused and anxious. Spend the afternoon with McGonagall? That would be sure to get awkward quickly. He wondered what she wanted…</p><p>“Of course, Professor.” He agreed hurriedly, not sure what else to say; he paused and looked around at his friends, almost cracking a smile at Ron’s comical look of confusion.</p><p>“Um… Would you like me to come with you now, Professor?”</p><p>“When you have finished your lunch will be acceptable. And don’t look so worried Harry, you’re not in any trouble.”</p><p>She offered him a reassuring smile that it did little to calm the butterflies multiplying in his stomach.</p><p>“I’m finished now Professor.” Harry responded, ignoring Hermione’s perturbed glance at his half full plate and standing up quickly, so quickly he almost lost balance as a wave of dizziness swept over him.</p><p>Okay, so maybe lack of sleep and food <em>was</em> a bad combination, he thought as he steadied himself and stepped over the bench; throwing a small wave and a tight smile over his shoulder at his friends as he did so.</p><p>McGonagall paused for a second for him to catch up and he fell into step a pace behind her.</p><p>They didn’t talk as they strode through the maze of corridors, but it wasn’t long before they were at the door to McGonagall’s office. She ushered him inside and, with a flick of her wand, the door shut solidly behind them.</p><p>“Here, Mr. Potter.” She gestured to the seat in front of her spacious and immaculate desk. “Sit.”</p><p>Obediently he sat, waiting for her to explain what this was all about.</p><p>“When I said you would be spending the afternoon with me, I was not completely accurate. Instead you will be spending it with someone who does not live here at the castle.”</p><p>Harry’s eyebrows raised in confusion.</p><p>“It has come to our attention that your glasses are not functioning correctly. Someone will be here shortly to take you to Diagon Alley to purchase a replacement pair. I did not expect you to be coming with me immediately, so our special guest has not yet arrived.”</p><p>She gestured to the fireplace.</p><p>“But that means we have a little time to tackle something else I wanted discuss with you.”</p><p>Harry’s eyebrows rose so far, they almost disappeared under his untidy mop of jet-black hair. McGonagall seemed to be giving him more questions than answers, but he hoped all would become clear when the ‘special guest’ arrived.</p><p>“Of course, Professor.” he answered, simply “Is anything wrong?”</p><p>“Well, that is precisely what I had been wanting to ask you Mr. Potter. You don’t look quite well.”</p><p>“I haven’t been sleeping very well.” He admitted warily.</p><p>“That would explain your general look of exhaustion as well as your drop in work quality.” McGonagall agreed. “Is there a particular reason for this lack of sleep?”</p><p>Harry paused. He knew she would be able to see through him in an instant, but he it wasn’t a matter he intended to readily discuss.</p><p>“No Professor, not that I can think of.”</p><p>She eyed him suspiciously but as she was about to question him further, a cheerful voice called out: “Minerva?”</p><p>They both looked towards the fireplace.</p><p>“Ah Molly.” The Transfiguration professor greeted.</p><p>Harry blinked at the sight of Mrs Weasley suddenly appearing on the hearth rug, dusting ash off her robes.</p><p>“Minerva!” She greeted the older witch with a kiss on the cheek “How are you dear?”</p><p>“I am well thank you.” Both women turned to Harry who still had a look of shock frozen on his face.</p><p>Mrs Weasley burst out laughing and even Professor McGonagall had to smile.</p><p>“Harry dear!” She gave him a bone crushing hug. “How are you?”</p><p>“G-good thank you.” He managed to splutter out from under the stout witch’s embrace. She stepped back and Harry shot McGonagall yet another confused look.</p><p>“I see you have not yet witnessed the joys of the floo network?” his professor asked.</p><p>Harry shook his head astonished; the wizarding world would never cease to amaze him.</p><p>“Well then, you are going to have some fun today!” she continued with a smile, “You take a pinch of this floo power, throw it in the fire and say where you want to go. You then step in and step out wherever your destination is.”</p><p>“Ready dear?” Molly queried, “Don’t look so scared, I’ll go first. Say ‘Leaky Cauldron’ and remember to keep your elbows nice and tucked in, okay? Off we go then.” She patted him on the shoulder and moved back towards the fireplace.</p><p>He watched as Mrs Weasley disappeared into the fire (which turned green when the floo powder was thrown in) and stepped up to it himself. Taking a deep breath, he took a handful of the gritty powder.</p><p>He carefully threw it in the fire, shouted ‘Leaky Cauldron’ and apprehensively stepped into the flames.</p><p>The heat that he expected was nowhere to be found but he felt an odd spinning sensation. His elbow hit something hard and he pulled it in tight to his body, abruptly remembering what Mrs Weasley had told him.</p><p>When the spinning stopped, he was thrown through a fireplace and out onto the floor, spitting ash as he did so.</p><p>“Are you alright, Harry dear?” The motherly witch asked, pulling him up and dusting the ash from his robes.</p><p>He nodded and followed her as she made her way across to a table in the corner.</p><p>“Now, how about a nice cup of tea and I can explain what’s going on? I’m guessing Professor McGonagall left you with a couple of questions.”</p><p>Even feeling as nervous as he was, Harry could tell this was going to be an enjoyable afternoon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was too long, so I split it in half. I just need to go through the next one then i will upload it. Probably tomorrow.<br/>I know not a whole lot happened in this chapter but don't give up on me just yet.<br/>Let me know what you liked or if there's anything I can improve on.<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lately it's been hard [P2]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shopping trip!!! Mrs Weasley being the best!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the promised second shorter chapter. I decided to have Harry thinking back over the afternoon rather than go through it as it happened. I think it works?<br/>Either way, Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry lay in bed that night, his mind still whirling from the events of the afternoon.</p><p>Mrs Weasley had sat him down with a nice hot cup of tea and explained how she had received an owl from the Headmaster, asking if she could take Harry to get some new glasses that afternoon.</p><p>Even now, well into the night, he was still a little confused as to how Dumbledore had known; but then again, the old wizard seemed to know everything. Well, almost everything…</p><p>Snuggling into his duvet, he thought about how nice it had felt to have someone care. He was jealous of Ron for having a huge loving family, despite how insecure he knew the boy felt about their financial situation.</p><p>Thinking of his small fortune in Gringotts, Harry realised he would gladly give it all away for the chance of a family like his friends.</p><p>The motherly witch had then gone on to explain that she was delighted to help and had even persuaded the Headmaster into allowing her to return to Hogwarts that evening to have a meal with her family.</p><p>At this point, as if sensing his disappointment at being without his best friend for the evening, she quickly added: “And you and Hermione and course. You are part of the family now.”</p><p>Harry couldn’t stop himself from grinning, he knew Mrs Weasley was just saying it to make him feel better, but it was nice to hear all the same.</p><p>It was then he had thought of Neville “Urm… Mrs Weasley?” He had asked “Would it be ok if one more friend joined us? I don’t really want to leave Neville by himself.”</p><p>She had naturally agreed (Harry privately thought to himself that if her heart got any bigger, it would explode) and quickly led him out of the Leaky Cauldron and down street after street until they stopped outside a small shop with a sign saying ‘Saberton’s Spectacular Spectacles’.</p><p>His first thought had been how very odd the shop looked. It wasn’t very big, only about 2 metres square but it was completely lined with mirrors: the walls, floor and ceiling all showed him - next to the plump figure of Mrs Weasley - looking back at himself with confusion.</p><p>It had reminded him vividly of the time Dudley had pushed him into a mirror maze at a fair (there wasn’t anyone to look after him at home, so he had to go with them) and he had become well and truly lost.</p><p>At this memory he had drawn closer to the comforting figure of Mrs Weasley but as he did so, he had tripped over something sticking out of the floor. On further inspection he had realised that it was a box - cased in mirrors like everything else - sticking out of the floor.</p><p>He had little time to puzzle however, as his companion had pushed him down to sit on it, while promptly sitting on a similar one next to him. A chair - of sorts - he had realised.</p><p>Just as he had been thinking about why everything was cased in mirrors, a panel of the wall at the back of the shop had slid to the side, allowing an old man clutching a catalogue in his hand to join them in the room.</p><p>He was wearing head to toe black, but - unlike the other wizard Harry knew how wore only black – every inch of the robes was covered in shimmery embroidered glasses of all different varieties.</p><p>And as if that wasn’t sufficiently eccentric, the wizard had long black hair (a similar length to Dumbledore’s) in a plait down his back with a silky beard that seemed to have actual glitter flakes in it; on top of all that – as if to add further irony - he also appeared to be blind.  </p><p>The whole effect had made Harry feel a little dizzy as he stared awestruck at the odd man before him.</p><p>Mrs Weasley had explained to the man why they were there, and the man had handed him the catalogue with instruction to see what style of glasses he would like as well as what power.</p><p>It was at this point he had begun to see why they had not gone to a muggle optician.</p><p>Not for the first time Harry had found himself thinking back to the day Hagrid knocked down the shack door and said the four words that had changed his life forever as he looked through all the weird and wonderful things magic glasses could do.</p><p>You could have them with a built-in spell checker (Ron could probably use that Harry had thought to himself) or dictionary (Hermione would have a field day) if you tapped your wand on the word you wanted to know the definition of.</p><p>According to Mrs Weasley, Professor McGonagall had a charm on hers that allowed her to detect cheating - this piece of information had made him very glad he have never tried to cheat - and Professor Sprout’s could identify any variety of plant on the planet.</p><p>As well as powers, the glasses came in every design imaginable: Some were fluffy, some scaly, some were colour changing and Harry was pretty sure every Quidditch team in the world was represented in some way.</p><p>In the end Harry had gone for a pair of glasses that looked the exact same as his old ones, except they were metal instead of plastic (Mrs Weasley had insisted on the higher quality) and they had a simple water repelling charm that would make it much easy for him to see on rainy days during quidditch games.</p><p> </p><p>Amazed at how much easier his lessons would be now that Ron wouldn’t have to whisper all the instructions on the board in his ear, Harry lay in his bed and thought about everything Mrs Weasley had done for him that he didn’t deserve.</p><p>She was always so warm and relaxed, she seemed to genuinely care, and she had taken a whole afternoon to do what his own relatives wouldn’t spend an hour doing.</p><p>He thought of the few happy hours he’d spent with the Weasleys that evening.</p><p>For once he could relax just a little bit and enjoy seeing how a family should work. He even managed a full meal and a small helping of his favourite pudding, treacle tart.</p><p>But now alone in his bed, it made him all the more resentful of his so-called ‘family’ who made him the outsider in every situation and couldn’t show him the real meaning of love…</p><p>He thought of all the times Dudley had played ‘Harry Hunting’ or when he had been completely alone at school. The countless occasions he had been locked in his cupboard or not allowed food. The innumerable occurrences he had been called a freak to the point where he had believed it and all the times over the summer where his own uncle had thrown something towards him - whether it be an object or a fist - in a drunken rage.</p><p>He knew it shouldn’t matter now, he was surrounded by people who cared (and he wouldn’t be going back for another seven months) - but still they haunted him.</p><p>In his heart of hearts, he knew that he wasn’t really a freak because when Hagrid had walked through that door not so long ago, all of the things that had once been ‘freaky’ now suddenly, thankfully, made sense; he was a wizard.</p><p>But he knew the Dursley’s thought that his magic made him bad; and in a way if he let himself believe them and all they said about him (even what they said about his friends and long-buried family) then it sort of made the years spent in their ‘care’ feel more like something he deserved - and less like the failure of a family who he would never escape for as long as he lived.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to think about it anymore, he sighed and uncorked the bottle of sleeping potion McGonagall had given him earlier that evening.</p><p>After all, he still had to be awake bright and early for Quidditch the next day. No matter his personal circumstances, he couldn’t let everyone down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Harry is once again thinking more about others than himself - there is nothing new there - and is carrying his burden alone.<br/>At this point Harry is telling himself that it's fine cuz its nearly... Christmas!<br/>Let me know what you think about the crazy old man in the weird shop, did it even make sense?<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lately it's been hard [P3]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry meets the few people who will be his company over Christmas as well as which teacher they are being left with.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! We're back to having slightly longer chapters.<br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only a few more hours, Harry told himself, and then he could be alone.</p><p>The bustle of the leaving feast engulfed him; people deciding with whom they would sit on the train, asking each other if they had packed and generally exchanging empty sympathies for those remaining at the castle.</p><p>But Harry was feeling less than self-deprecating - he knew was facing two lovely weeks where he could sleep, catch up on missed work and relax: away from the scrutiny of concerned friends.</p><p>Everything had become worse over the past few days, which meant that now all his friends (not just Hermione) were constantly throwing worried glances in his direction. He felt like he had no privacy anymore and it was just making him all the more conscious of his every action.</p><p>His hopes for the sleeping potion Professor McGonagall had given him were altogether crushed, as it had simply stopped him from waking up during his horrific nightmares. So understandably, he had only taken it once; and as sleep evaded him more than ever, his exhaustion had grown – it felt like a small beast was growing inside of him, feeding off his emotions and his thirst for life, sapping his energy and any of the sparse enjoyment he could manage these days.</p><p>As the gnawing sensation in his gut grew stronger, he had been finding any possible way to avoid meals in the Great Hall; he began to dread every whispered encouragement to eat something, <em>anything</em>, at every meal and though you would think the extra time on his hands would assist him in his studies, he had barely been getting any homework done.</p><p>In a feat of logical thinking that seemed to be getting rarer and rarer for him, he’d prioritised his potions assignments - since Snape was the only ‘professor’ who was certain to give him detention - instead promising his many Professors he would do all the absent work over the holidays…</p><p>Surprisingly, they had all agreed to this – Harry suspected his Head of House had intervened – and he found that he didn’t really mind the extra work over the holidays (that was actually entirely his fault) while he had more time and fewer distractions (meaning friends).</p><p> </p><p>When the food was eventually decimated, the Great Hall started to empty as people left for the carriages.</p><p>Harry gave out hugs and goodbyes to his friends and the other Weasleys but when he got to Ginny, she pulled him aside.</p><p>“One of the few people staying is a friend of mine in my year, she’s a Ravenclaw, I wanted to introduce her before I go.”</p><p>She started to lead him through the bustling crowd towards the Ravenclaw table.</p><p>“Just warning you, Luna can be a little… I think the most fitting word is <em>eccentric</em>. Her father owns The Quibbler and they both seem to have a lot of ideas about strange made up animals. It takes a little getting used to.” then she added thoughtfully, “I suppose that’s why she doesn’t have many friends; no-one can be bothered to get to know her.”</p><p>She stopped in front of a girl with red radish earrings and a dreamy look, she gave him a cheeky grin before beginning the introductions.</p><p>“Hey Luna, this is Harry. He’s staying here for Christmas too.”</p><p>Just then Hermione beckoned to the female Weasley, then waved goodbye Harry.</p><p>“Sorry, I’ve got to go.” Ginny gave him a quick hug then - realising what he had done - flushed bright red and disappeared through the crowd.</p><p>Trying to forget what just happened and how embarrassed it made him feel, Harry smiled easily at Luna, who stared intently up at him before looking away and saying sincerely: “I hope the Wrackspurts leave you soon.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, what are Wrackspurts?” Harry was puzzled but, given what Ginny had told him, these confusing conversations were going to be increasingly common.</p><p>“They’re in your head. That’s why you don’t understand how you feel about Ginny yet.”</p><p>“Oh.” he was just thinking that he hadn’t actually answered his question when realised what she had said and blushed bright red again, “I don’t like Ginny like that, she’s my best mate’s sister.”</p><p>Luna turned her vacant gaze to him once more.</p><p>“They’re doing a good job.”</p><p>Seeing that to disagree would be futile, he simply nodded before changing the subject.</p><p>“Are you the only person staying from your house?”</p><p>“I believe so.” she responded, “Everyone else wanted to get away from the Nargles but they don’t bother me.”</p><p>“Ah right, makes sense.” he accepted solemnly.</p><p>The girl studied his face again before stating matter of factly, “You’re not making fun of me.”</p><p>“No.” he agreed “Do people make fun of you a lot?”</p><p>“Sometimes.” she admitted, staring at the celling “They think I’m crazy. You can call me Loony by the way, everyone else does.” then she added, as if noticing it for the first time “Except for Ginny.”</p><p>Harry was shocked. “I would never call you that! It’s horrible to call someone names, people don’t understand how much it can affect you.” he added more to himself, “I understand though.”</p><p>Luna didn’t say anything for a minute, and he started to think she hadn’t been listening. He sat down on the bench next to her and took a sip of his pumpkin juice, vowing to stop everyone who making fun of his new friend.</p><p>Finally, she turned to him again, and murmured: “Your family.”</p><p>Once again, Harry was confused, “What about them?” he asked, taking another sip of drink.</p><p>Her eyes seemed to be glued to his face, “They’re the reason you understand. They call you names.”</p><p>He spluttered on his pumpkin juice, coughing hard; but before he could ask her how she knew that, Professor McGonagall called all the remaining students over to her.</p><p>Him, Luna and two other Hufflepuff boys, who he recognised as the year below him, gathered together in front of his Head of House.</p><p>The two Hufflepuffs smiled at him in greeting but looked slightly shocked at Luna, despite the fact they probably knew her from one of their lessons.</p><p>Still, he wasn’t surprised - the earrings were a lot to take in, he knew, so they were allowed to be startled - as long as they weren’t rude to her, he didn’t mind.</p><p>It was at this point Professor McGonagall started speaking…</p><p>“As you are all aware,” She began, “You are the only four staying for Christmas this year. These means there will be some slightly different rules than usual. Where you are allowed to go will not change and curfew stands as normal, however you may give each other the password to your common rooms as they will be changed when school resumes.”</p><p>She glanced around at them to check they were following before continuing.</p><p>“Breakfast will go from eight am to nine am here in the Great hall, where you will all be sitting at one table together. Lunch will be available between twelve and two pm, but you can order it anywhere you like, simply call Tippy, who is one of the kitchen Elves and tell her where you are going to eat. Dinner will, similarly to breakfast, be held in the Great Hall, between five and six pm. Any questions so far?”</p><p>The three boys shook their heads, but Luna just gave her a blank gaze - McGonagall ignored this figuring the others could fill her in on any information she had missed later and resumed her speech.</p><p>“After dinner, one of you will be expected to report to the member of staff who will be staying with you. They will be your only guardian over the holiday as the rest of the staff are also going home for Christmas. I very much doubt you will see him during the day so this check-in will be essential.”</p><p>Looking around at them sternly, the witch carried morphed into her ‘rule-keeping’ voice, “You may use the Quidditch pitch, but I must ask that you do not go alone.”</p><p>She glanced specifically at Harry, but he didn’t mind as he knew one at least of the Hufflepuff boys played Quidditch. In that moment, he was more worried about who was going to be staying with them.</p><p>Just as he was worrying it might be Snape, the door opened and The Bat himself strode towards then, robes billowing dramatically…</p><p>“Professor Snape.” McGonagall greeted him, “Right on time. I think I will hand them over to you now. I have told them the basic rules.”</p><p>“Professor McGonagall.” He addressed her with a stiff head bow.</p><p>Turning to the Harry she asked him to step aside with her for a moment while Snape glared at them all.</p><p>Before he had chance to complain about the choice of guardian, she began talking in a low, sharp voice.</p><p>“Now Mr. Potter, do not start.” He closed his mouth indignantly. “Professor Snape is the most sensible option for this role, as he has no-one he wishes to spend the holiday season with. I expect you to treat him with the respect he deserves and not to get on his nerves. You can avoid him for all I care, just don’t be rude.”</p><p>She affixed him with a stern glare before softening and continuing.</p><p>“Now, I suspect you know I have talked to your teachers and given you an extension over the holiday for all work. Please try your hardest to meet the new deadlines but do not push yourself too much. Keep taking the sleeping potion and you will right as rain in a few days.”</p><p>She was privately quite concerned that he seemed as weary as ever but decided to see how he did over the holidays before forcing him into anything drastic.</p><p>“Yes, Professor.” Harry agreed politely, opting to not mention how he hadn’t been taking the sleeping potion for nearly a week.</p><p>She gave him a rare smile then motioned for him to re-join the others.</p><p>“Professor Snape, unruly teenagers.” She nodded at them all with something that could have been a smirk on her face. “I will take my leave. A Merry Christmas to you all.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas.” Harry and the Hufflepuffs mumbled back, while Snape gave a clipped nod and Luna brightly warned her: “Beware the Nargles!”</p><p>A swish of her cape and she was gone, leaving him standing there with the Professor who hated him most glaring down at him sullenly.</p><p>Snape paused briefly before he spoke, giving some last-minute thought as to how to play the situation he now found himself in.</p><p>Staring specifically at Harry to watch his expression, he began to snarl down at the students.</p><p>“While you are here, you are under my care. Be warned I will still take points and give detentions.” He deepened his glare, “No exceptions.”</p><p>Great, Harry thought to himself bitterly, He still thinks I’m an arrogant troublemaker. Snape watched the boy’s face fill with anger at this remark and briskly considered what could be going through his mind before continuing.</p><p>“I expect a you to send someone with a report after dinner each day to check you haven’t accidently killed yourselves and I also expect not one of you be out after curfew, no excuses will be valid. I will be spending most of my time in my office if for any reason you cannot cope with a problem yourself.” (At this Snape noticed a look of relief on the boy) “In an emergency, and only in an emergency, you can call a House-elf to get me, as they will be able to find me quicker. Understood?”</p><p>Without waiting for an answer, he turned on his heel and strode out of the hall leaving the teenagers in a stunned silence.</p><p>Which lasted all of two seconds as Luna soon broke it by saying earnestly: “He doesn’t have any Wrackspurts at all. That’s very unusual.”</p><p>Harry shook himself. “Quite.” he agreed, before turning towards the two Hufflepuff boys with a grin.</p><p>They looked uncertainly at Luna before grinning back at him and the taller boy introduced them, “I’m Alex Jones and this is my friend Theo Alan. You’re Harry Potter, of course, and you’re Luna Lovegood. I believe you’re in a few of our classes, right Luna?”</p><p>She nodded and replied: “You don’t talk to me, but that’s okay. You are good friends and always help each other.”</p><p>Astonished, the boys stared at her for a second before Alex spoke up again, “I didn’t realise you payed that much attention to us…”</p><p>“Yes.” Luna confirmed, “I pay attention to the Wrackspurts. It’s good to look at how many people have in their head; they are a good judge of character.”</p><p>By the expressions on the other boys faces, Harry could tell they found talking to the girl very unnerving, so he quickly changed the subject.</p><p>“Well, the entrance to Gryffindor tower is behind the Fat Lady portrait, the password is Hippogriff.”</p><p>“The Hufflepuff quarters are next to the kitchens, find the stack of barrels and tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row. The password is Devil’s Snare.”</p><p>“Sounds simple enough.” Harry agreed, “I feel like we’ll probably spend most of our time together in your common room, if that’s ok? From what I’ve heard it’s the most comfortable. Shall we meet there at twelve?”</p><p>The other three nodded and Harry summoned the House-elf Professor McGonagall had mentioned so he could ask her if that was ok. She whole-heartedly agreed and disappeared with a crack leaving Harry to plan his escape to the Gryffindor tower so he could decide what work to get started with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooh what overly dramatic stuff is going to happen over Christmas I wonder?<br/>Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. Was there a bit too much dialogue?<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lately it's been hard [P4]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting into that holiday routine!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! I know it’s nowhere near Christmas but its nearly Christmas for harry ;)<br/>It seems to go where i write like three chapters then I don’t do anything for a few days. I'm sorry everything is so irregular.<br/>Either way, enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being completely alone in the common room was disconcerting for Harry but strangely comforting as he was peaceful and content in his own space.</p><p>Space was something he had never had before. He thought about the few short weeks he was allowed to live in Dudley’s spare room before coming to Hogwarts for the first time; those were some of the best memories with the Dursleys.</p><p>He hadn’t cared if there were broken toys everywhere or if the room smelt funny, it was his.</p><p>Until it was taken away from him.</p><p>He thought about the summer after his first year, when he had been forced into the cupboard under the stairs again. Over the two months he was home, it became a sanctuary from his raging relatives, and it was more homely than it had ever been before (He was pretty sure he could tell you the name of ever sider who lived there).</p><p>Harry sighed, pushing the memories to the back of his mind, he solemnly looked around his Fortress of Solitude.</p><p>Not for the first time, he was immensely grateful for all that Hogwarts had done for him; giving him friends, a bed, subjects that he enjoyed and a love for magic.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had spent the afternoon sorting all his work: making folders per subject, lists of assignments he needed to complete and a vague timetable.</p><p>He had then had dinner with his fellow students, and they had later joined him in the Gryffindor tower (Theo went to the check in with Snape) for a few exciting rounds of exploding snap. He had found it really quite entertaining after a relaxing afternoon by himself, Luna had kept him on his toes all evening with her comical remarks.</p><p>When the others left, Harry found himself sitting by the fire for a bit longer, staring into the dancing flames before moving towards his bedroom to make a start on one of his defence essays.</p><p>Entering the softly lit room, he looked around at the five beds all with deep red bedclothes and gold accents.</p><p>All of them were neatly put together (the work of House-elves, his friends never left anything this neat) and their drapes were held back in gold ties.</p><p>Harry moved towards the window seat in between Seamus and Dean’s beds. It was wide and inviting, despite being made of stone, and he decided it would be the perfect place to complete his essay.</p><p>After a moments contemplation he set to work, dragging the duvets and pillows off the two beds next to him while silently apologising to both his friends and the House-elves.</p><p>He laid one duvet in a double thickness over the ledge to create some cushioning and placed the pillows the give him extra padding and back support.</p><p>He sat on the seat, wrapped himself in the second duvet, looked out the window at the waning moon surrounded by pin-prick stars and gave a contented sigh.</p><p> Summoning his parchment, textbooks and quills, he got to work on his essay in tranquil silence.</p><p> </p><p>After his week of barely any sleep, all the fight had been ripped from him and he quickly succumbed to sleep’s claim on him.</p><p>His work lay forgotten and slipped onto the floor as he shifted still deeper into a restful sleep. For once, no nightmares plagued him and not a single worry crept across his mind.</p><p>He was remarkably undisturbed for a full ten hours until hunger woke him.</p><p> </p><p>At around seven thirty he stirred, not wanting to leave the peace sleep had granted him. But he was astonished to find the calmness of his dreamless state persisted as he woke.</p><p>Basking comfortably in the warmth of his duvet, Harry gave a satisfied sigh as he stared out the window, watching the rising sun cast a golden glow that danced across the sky and the ripples of the lake.</p><p>By the time the sun had fully risen, breakfast was about to begin, so he quickly got ready to join the others.</p><p>He entered the Great Hall, hair still wet from the shower, wishing he had something to wear other than his cousin’s over sized hand-me-downs.</p><p>His new friends greeted him from the table in the centre of the room, all three of them were there already (although Luna seemed to be in her own world, as usual) and they had an enjoyable breakfast together. Before separating they agreed where and went to meet again for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>This became the routine for the next few days; meals together, an hour or two of Quidditch after lunch, a bit of time in Hufflepuff common room for games in the evening and the rest of the hours spent working.</p><p>Luna often spent the rest of the afternoon in the Gryffindor common room, working on her own homework, while Harry worked on his, in companionable silence.</p><p>He quickly got used to her ramblings about imaginary animal hunting with her Dad and her brutal honesty in every conversation and generally enjoyed spending time with her. He found her honesty very refreshing, and a lot of the time very amusing.</p><p>On Christmas Eve Harry could be found in the Gryffindor common room with Luna. They had pushed as the squashed armchairs to outskirts of the room and were practicing their defence skills. His opponent was surprisingly good for how little she seemed to pay attention.</p><p>He wasn’t finding the work nearly as easy as he had last year, it was harder to concentrate and to put what he was thinking into actions or words, but he was still getting through his work at a considerable pace. By now, he had finished all outstanding work and started on his holiday homework.</p><p>Even if he did not work on Christmas day (which he didn’t intent to) he reckoned he would finish his work before New Years eve, giving him five full days where he could read ahead to ensure he wouldn’t fall behind again, if his sleep was once again disturbed by nightmares.</p><p>No night, other than the first one, had been completely nightmare free, but he was finding it easier to shake them off and go back to sleep. The exhaustion that had followed him around for weeks was easing to a gentle weariness that only existed because he continued to wear his glamours when around other people.</p><p>He still didn’t have his full appetite back, but it was definitely better than it had been. The week before he could barely manage a meal a day, whereas now he was eating two small meals and a piece of toast in the morning which he viewed to be a great improvement.</p><p>The two of them decided to have one final duel before heading down to meet the others, but it ended up being very short one.</p><p>Instead of immediately casting a spell Luna shouted, “Beware the Nargles!”</p><p>And Harry - having heard so many stories about Nargles in the past few days he had almost forgotten they didn’t really exist – tried to turn around to look, only to trip over his own shoe which had been sneakily stuck to the floor by his opponent.</p><p>Luna quickly disarmed him, and he congratulated her while they put the furniture back and exited the common room, laughed at his sudden decision to give the floor a hug.</p><p>Halfway down to the Great Hall his companion said “You’re very loyal you know, Harry. You’re determined to save everyone, but you must to remember that you don’t have to do everything all by yourself. You can talk to your friends.”</p><p>Once again Harry was astounded by her level of intuition.</p><p>He paused before answering, “Well, thanks, I’ll keep that in mind. But I think you are the incredible one Luna, you always know what’s going on around you and you’re a good friend. Has Ginny ever introduced you to Neville?”</p><p>She shook her had and he continued, “He’s in my year, I think you would get on well together.”</p><p>He glanced down at her to try and glean what she was thinking. It was impossible so he decided to move on, looking instead at the butterbeer corks around her neck.</p><p>With a small smirk he commented “I like your necklace by the way.” While pushing open the doors to the Great Hall.</p><p>She looked up at him, expression still vacant, “Thanks, I like to wear it on special occasions. They attract the Clunks.” Without another word she walked up to the table and sat down leaving him to wonder about Clunks.</p><p>Should he ask? He questioned himself, he decided to leave it for another time and sat down at the table.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In his office, Snape sat with his arms crossed tightly across his chest with his signature scowl on his face. He was waiting for the gaggle of teenagers to appear.</p><p>He had ordered all of them to come, mostly because he needed to discuss Christmas day with them - Dumbledore was trying to insist he joined them for Christmas dinner - but partly because he wanted to check on the boy.</p><p>The other three had all been to see him for an evening check-in (the times when Miss Lovegood had come were certainly interesting) but Potter had not.</p><p>A soft knock at the door disrupted him from his thoughts.</p><p>“Come in.” He barked.</p><p>The students trooped in, he noticed that one of the Hufflepuff boys was leading the group, while Potter was hiding at the back. Another way he is not like his father, he thought to himself, he clearly wants to be as far away from me as possible.</p><p>“Anything happened today I should be aware of?” He was no longer scowling but he still looked intimidating enough.</p><p>The taller Hufflepuff boy spoke up, “No, sir.”</p><p>“Very well. The reason all four of you are here tonight is because we need to arrange what is happening tomorrow.” He nearly shuddered at the thought of it being Christmas before continuing.</p><p>“You need to pick a room in which you would like to gather for the day. You will have your presents” (urgh presents he thought, they will probably each have a mountain.) “delivered to that room so you can open them together. You will also have a light breakfast and your main meal in the same room. Dinner shall be a light buffet in the Great Hall. Which room do you choose?”</p><p>He glowered down at them in an effort to encourage them to decide quickly</p><p>The two Hufflepuffs turned around to face the other girl and boy and the taller one spoke again.</p><p>“Our common room’s good, isn’t it guys?”</p><p>“Sure.” Harry nodded while Luna responded, “There’s less Wrackspurts in there.” Clearly none of them knew if this was a good or bad thing - Snape didn’t know himself - but they took it that she didn’t mind, and all turned back towards him.</p><p>“Hufflepuff common room please, sir.”</p><p>“Very well, breakfast will be served at eight thirty.” He grimaced before speaking again, “The Headmaster has insisted that I join you for Christmas Dinner. Is that expectable to you all?”</p><p>He increased the intensity of his glare as three out of four of the students (Luna was still staring at the celling) looked worriedly up at him, evidently the teenagers before him were unsure as to whether he was daring them to agree or disagree.</p><p>Eventually the same boy piped up again, “What time will you be coming, Sir?” This was clearly meant as an invitation and Snape was immensely surprised that they didn’t refuse, until he realised he was talking to a Hufflepuff. Those sentimental creatures don’t know the definition of the word ‘no’ he thought savagely to himself.</p><p>“I will be there just before one o’clock. Dinner will be served just after my arrival. I must warn you however.” He sharpened his scowl for dramatic effect and to show he was serious “I will <em>not</em> be pulling any crackers. The first person who encourages me to join in shall be hexed. You have been warned.”</p><p>With that he sat back down at his desk and ignored the students as an invitation for them to leave the room.</p><p>Spending Christmas being avoided by the one person he wanted to keep an eye on was not going to be fun. Not that he ever found Christmas <em>fun</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know not a whole load happens I this chapter. I just had to establish a bit of a routine for Harry before I break it ;)<br/>The next one should be more mistrusting. With a splash of DRAMA.<br/>Let me know what you think.<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Lately it's been hard [P5]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chritmas!!!! It's just cute ok.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look at me posting two chapters in one day! A bit more happens in this one I promise.<br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry woke up on Christmas morning, he was immediately filled with a contrasting mix of excitement and dread.</p><p>He was looking forward to hearing from his friends and happy to know that Hedwig had delivered their presents to them, but he was dreading being forced to spend time with Snape.</p><p>He was still confused about it, why would The Bat, of all people, want to spend Christmas – even part of it – with four teenagers, he thought. His idea of fun is terrorising children not singing Christmas carols.</p><p>In fact, Harry couldn’t even imagine Snape singing Christmas carols. It seemed as unbelievable as his uncle being nice to him or his cousin not throwing his TV out the window if his favourite program gets cancelled.</p><p>He said Dumbledore told him to join them, but since when did Snape listen to anyone? Maybe there was something else going on, Snape had been acting different around him since that detention two weeks ago. He still didn’t really know what happened then.</p><p>Realising with a jolt he didn’t know how long before he had before he was due to meet the others, he quickly located his wand and cast tempus: it was quarter to eight and he was meeting them at eight. The sighed and rolled of the window seat – it turned out to be a very nice place to sleep when the dormitory was empty – to get ready.</p><p> </p><p>He arrived at the Hufflepuff common room just on time and greeted his friends with a box of chocolate frogs each. He in turn got a selection of dried flowers from Luna (apparently, they help to stop the Wrackspurts), a box of chocolate frogs from Theo and a box of Bertie Botts from Alex.</p><p>Harry was delighted that they had all got him something and thanked then all profusely as they sat down to open the rest of their presents. His pile was barely half the size of the other piles, but he didn’t mind a bit; this was more presents than he had ever got in his life and he couldn’t be happier.</p><p>He looked astonished at his heap before grabbing the top one: from Ron he got a small selection of Honeydukes and Zonkos products, from Hermione he got a brood servicing kit (his nimbus 2000 was starting to look a little worse for wear) and from Neville he got a book on Quidditch world records.</p><p>Mrs Weasley had sent an emerald Weasley jumper (to match his eyes the note said) and Hagrid had sent him a box of treacle fudge which he decided to soften by the fire before eating.</p><p>He was just putting all the wrappings in the bin, feeling more delighted than he thought he had ever in his life – except maybe when he found out he was a wizard – when he saw a small lavender package lying, discarded off to the side.</p><p>He lifted it up and was surprise to find it smelt exactly like the perfume Ginny always wore. Gently, he eased the package open, stopping in surprise when a tiny dragonfly keyring fell out onto his lap. It was a sparkling silver, with emerald green eyes that glowed in the candlelight.</p><p>After staring in appreciation for a few seconds, his eyes moved to the note, it read:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dear Harry,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Merry Christmas! </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I wanted to thank you for your friendship so far this year, </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>So, I got you this keyring.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It’s charmed to alert you when,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Someone else going in the bag it’s attached to.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I thought it would be useful for your school bag,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And it matches your eyes.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I know it’s not much, but I saw it and thought of you.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Love from, Ginny xx</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He gawked at the note for a while before allowing himself a smile at Ginny’s thoughtfulness and relief that he had got her something a little more than just sweets or chocolate.</p><p>Studying the gorgeous dragonfly again, he wondered if Luna was right, and there was something between him and Ginny. Even if there was, he thought savagely to himself, she’s Ron’s sister. I have to respect that he wouldn’t want me with her.</p><p>As if in answer to all the question he was asking himself, Luna leaned over at that moment and stated,</p><p>“The flowers are working, the Wrackspurts are starting to leave.”</p><p>Then she started humming and wrapped a bright turquoise and obnoxious purple shawl around herself, which Harry assumed – based on the vivid colouring and almost hypnotic swirled pattern – was sent to her by her father.</p><p>This was clearly an indication that Harry was not going to be able to disagree with her about the Wrackspurts, instead, he suggested they eat the food that had just appeared before continuing the present opening process.</p><p>The others agreed and he spent an enjoyable morning with them, playing – and loosing – many games of chess against both Theo and Alex as well as finally getting around to asking Luna what Clunks were (not that he really understood her answer).</p><p>By the time one o’clock rolled around and Snape appeared in his usual black get up (not that Harry had expected him to dress any differently) he was nearly completely relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>Snape, on the other hand, would have been trembling with nerves if he wasn’t a master occlumens. Well really Severus, he scolded himself, if you can face the Dark Lord then why can’t you face four teenagers. At least you forbade this lot from making you pull crackers unlike that crazy old man who forces you into it every year.</p><p>Needless to say, Snape had never had one good Christmas.</p><p>To add more onto the pile, he still didn’t know what he was going to do about the boy. He was going to watch him, for sure, but he didn’t want to make him too uncomfortable on Christmas day.</p><p>What has the world come to, he wondered to himself, not only am I spending Christmas with a Potter, I’m concerning myself with how uncomfortable I make him. Only a month ago, I would not have cared; worse than that, I would have purposefully ruined his day. I am going <em>soft</em>.</p><p>But that didn’t make him change his mind about trying to find a way of helping the boy.</p><p>He opened the door to the Hufflepuff common room and was immediately hit by how sett like it was, with its earth walls, rounded carpentry and large variety of plants (Professor Sprouts influence was clear).</p><p>The next thing he noticed was how three sets of faintly worried eyes looked up at him (Luna was studying her shawl which Snape nearly gagged at) before four voices could be heard wishing him a rather timid ‘Merry Christmas’ as though they would be reprimanded for saying it.</p><p>Which, to be fair, Snape admitted to himself that he would have liked to give them detention for it.</p><p>But he was acutely aware of what Albus would do if he did, so he begrudgingly formed his lips into a Christmas greeting and gestured for them to join him in sitting at the round table in the middle of the circular room (all the circles were doing his head in).</p><p>As expected, Harry did not sit next to him. He instead sat in-between one of the Hufflepuffs and Luna. Snape noted that if he was going to be spending time with these teenagers, he should probably work out what the names of the two Hufflepuff boys were.</p><p>He observed that the taller one was Alex and the shorter Theo as they called each other’s names as invitations to pull crackers before the meal began. Thankfully, they heeded his warning about not asking him to pull one, clearly none of them doubted his hexing ability.</p><p>Over the course of the meal, Snape watched as Harry relaxed slightly and enjoyed his meal with his friends. He noted how well he seemed to get on with them – even Luna who took some getting used to -despite having known them for less than a week.</p><p>Also, he saw that, unlike he had originally assumed he would (or more precisely, unlike James) Harry made no move to dominate the conversation or take control in any way. He was polite and laughed easily, occasionally even managing to make Snape himself smirk.</p><p>Harry, meanwhile, was seeing that the Professor just across the table from him had a very dry sense of humor and was a master of sarcasm. When the pressure of the classroom was taken away, everything was much easier, as crazy as it sounded, he didn’t mind the mans company, though he suspected it would change if there were more of less people around.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the meal ended and the four were making plans for the afternoon, Snape could admit to himself that – although this kind of thing was still not his idea of fun – it had been a strangely pleasant two hours (of course, if Dumbledore asked, that is not what he would be telling him) and probably his best Christmas yet, not that it was hard to beat all the others.</p><p>After thanking them (and earning some odd looks in the process as he didn’t make it a habit to thank anyone) and even wishing them Merry Christmas once more, he took his leave with the excuse of needing to check on a potion.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry and his friends all went down to the Quidditch pitch after the meal, summoning their brooms on the way. They even managed to convince Luna to play (she had to borrow a school broom) in the spirt of it being Christmas Day.</p><p>They got a small game going (not an easy feat with only four people) with a quaffle and a single post. They were all enjoying it immensely, when a sudden gust of wind swept Harry off his broom as he reached for the quaffle.</p><p>One second he was elated at the thought of catching the odd shaped ball, the next he was filled with panic as he grappled for his broom. He lost his grip and was falling, headfirst, from three meters off the ground. He heard a sickening crunch as his head hit the floor and his body crumpled, then darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the cliffhanger guys.<br/>I'm not sure when ill post the next chapter, but it shouldn’t be too long a gap.<br/>Let me know what you think and where I can improve.<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lately it's been hard [P6]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone’s Christmas is ruined but Snape manages to find out Harry's secret. So that’s good, isn’t it?</p><p>Slight gore warning if your blood squeamish but it’s not very detailed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s the next chapter, sorry for leaving the last one on a cliff hanger. Other people in my family were using the computer so I couldn’t write it sooner.<br/>Anyway, enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry came to, he could smell the sweet scent of earth and hear the panicked shouts of his fellow friends. He groaned at the pain radiating from his head, it was a slow thump on his skull. Consequently, he just lay on the ground - incapable of movement - trying to keep his consciousness.</p><p>He could hear a voice, it was a teenage voice, but he couldn’t quite work out what it was saying. His brain had just pieced together that it was a male voice taking to him, when a new voice joined in.</p><p>This one was older, less panicked and more comforting. It was calling his name, but he couldn’t turn towards the sound to answer.</p><p>The earthy smell faded, and a he felt a scratchy material beneath him. He had been on a stretcher enough times before to be able to work out what was happening.</p><p>There was a barked order and then silence. For a few minutes he was alone with the pounding pain in his head.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Snape had been sat in his office with a small Firewhisky (he still had to look after four children, or he would have had more) as a treat for surviving Christmas so far, when Tippy appeared with a pop beside him.</p><p>Startled, he nearly dropped his Firewhisky, but before he had the chance to snarl at the poor elf, she had begun to speak urgently.</p><p>“Master Snape, Sir!” came the squeaky, tearful voice, “One of the little Masters has fallen off his broom, Sir! They is sending me to fetch you.”</p><p>“Fallen off their broom! Who is it? Who fell? It wasn’t Harry was it?” Snape took a shaky breath to try and calm himself.</p><p>“Will you take me there please?”</p><p>“Yes, Master Snape, Sir.”</p><p>With that Tippy reached out her shrivelled arm, grasped a fistful of Snape’s robes in her tiny hand and disapparated with a resounding <em>crack.</em></p><p>Only a few seconds later, Snape was running the length of the Quidditch pitch to try and reach the unmoving boy on the ground. As he got closer, he could see the unruly mop of black hair that meant it could only be one person.</p><p>He heard himself calling the boy’s name as he looked own in horror at the blood erupting from the small head. He shook himself and transfigured a nearby stone into a stretcher, gently levitating the boy onto it. He had stared to walk hurriedly up to the castle with it before he remembered the other students.</p><p>He turned and informed them that he was going to the hospital wing with Potter and that they were to wait in Madam Pomfrey’s office until he came to talk to them. With that he strode off - the stretcher floating at his shoulder - leaving the others to follow at a slower pace.</p><p>Once in the hospital wing, Snape lowered Harry onto a bed (the one he always seemed to occupy) and began to run checks to find the route of the problem but there was something interfering with his spell.</p><p>The boy was barely conscious, so he forced a potion down his throat to lessen the pain. Within a minute, the cloudiness in his eyes had cleared and he seemed to be more aware of what was happening around him.</p><p>“Professor?” came the week, trembling voice.</p><p>“You took a tumble off your broom.” he paused, he unsure of what name to use so he declined to use any and continued gruffly “You have damaged your head but there is something interfering with my spell; therefore, I do not know what other injuries you have.”</p><p>He watched as Lily’s son’s eyes filled with fear. He still found this to be startling whenever it happened, and his heart went out to boy.</p><p>Keeping his voice as gentle as possible (not that he was much good at that sort of thing, he hadn’t had much practice) he murmured Harry, “I’m going to fix your head wound and then see what else I can do. Do not move your head and do not try to sit up.”</p><p>He cast one spell to fix the damaged skull and another to put some tissue repairing potion directly into the boy’s stomach.</p><p>Within thirty seconds, the wound had sealed itself, leaving only a thin white scar on the top of his head. Quickly he cleaned away the half-dry blood and tried his best – it was very hard with hair in the way - to apply bruise salve on most of the head in front of him.</p><p>“Where else does it hurt?” He queried softly.</p><p>The voice that responded was even more cracked than it had been five minutes ago, “My shoulders sir.”</p><p>Running a more specialised diagnostic scan he found that, while one shoulder was just severely bruised, the other was actually dislocated. He spelled it back into the socket (Harry grimaced) and applied the bruise salve to those areas also.</p><p>“Anywhere else?”</p><p>“Not particularly, Sir. I just ache all over.”</p><p>“Very well, I will give you a nutritional potion and a few others, then leave you to sleep while I talk to your fellow students.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry wasn’t really listening, and he took the potions without processing what they were, but as he swallowed the last one, he panicked because he vividly recognised the taste.</p><p>It was dreamless sleep potion.</p><p>He had been trying so hard to not lose consciousness in order to keep his glamours in place, but he was about to fall asleep in front of someone who would think him weak and cowardly if he found out his secret.</p><p>With one last terrified look at Snape, he slipped into unconsciousness, knowing he could have a few hours of unbroken sleep before he had to deal with it.</p><p> </p><p>Looking down at the boy with something that could almost – not quite, but almost – be considered fondness as he watched him fall asleep, Snape waved his wand to vanish the empty potions bottles. As he did so he noticed that Harry’s body seemed to be shrinking under the bedclothes.</p><p>He glanced over his shoulder to check the screens were properly hiding the two of them before moving the duvet out of the way. Frowning at the ridiculously baggy clothing he pulled the boys raged t-shirt up.</p><p>As he did so he had to bite back a gasp; every single rib was showing, and he looked like he hadn’t eaten in months. The face in front of him - despite still having the peaceful look that accompanies deep sleep – was now gaunt and skeletal and there was a five-inch-long, stretched-looking scar on his upper back.</p><p>He quickly ran another diagnostic spell. This time there was no interference and it picked up on two partially mended ribs and a severely fractured wrist, which had started to heal incorrectly.</p><p>Realisation dawned on him as he worked out Harry must have been using glamours to cover up his obvious malnourishment, which had been interfering with his diagnostic spell.</p><p>This was certainly enough evidence to talk to the boy, but it would be hours until he woke. Snape decided that he would go and find out what exactly happened from the other students, who were still waiting for him, before seeing what else he needed to do for his patient.</p><p>He quickly got up, transfigured Harry’s ratty clothing into soft pyjamas that would last for a few hours and left him to his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Once in Madam Pomfrey’s office, he saw that the three teenagers were sat on hard seats against one wall; summoning one for himself, he sat against a different wall and studied their faces.</p><p>All three of them seemed to be in a state of shock – even Luna, which he did not expect - he summoned four bottles of calming draught (even he needed one) and passed one to each teenager, motioning that they drink it.</p><p>After just a minute all of them were more relaxed, a bit of colour had come back into their skin (if you had asked him an hour pervious he would have thought it was impossible for Luna to get any paler) and they seemed more aware of his presence.</p><p>“How is he, Sir?” The taller Hufflepuff asked, the concern evident on his face.</p><p>“He will be alright after a few days rest. He will probably be going back to Gryffindor tower tomorrow, but I must ask that you do not go and visit him until I give you leave to. Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to know what happened. Mr. Jones?” He raised a questioning but not unkind eyebrow and waited for a response.</p><p>“He fell of his broom. From about three metres I would say. I think it was the wind, he was reaching for the quaffle and it just swept him off his broom. But he crashed into the ground headfirst.” Alex shuddered slightly at the memory.</p><p>“No-one pushed him then, accidently or on purpose?”</p><p>“No, sir.” Answered the boy again, looking shocked at the very thought while the other two shook their heads.</p><p>“Very well.” Snape responded, almost disappointed there was no-one to blame. “Who was it who called the House-elf?”</p><p>“It was Luna’s idea, but Theo acted on it.” Alex replied.</p><p>“Five points for each of you. Mr. Potter will not be joining you at meals for a few days, he will be eating in his room. You may want to all come and see me tonight; you may well need some more calming draught. If I am not in my office I will be here. You may leave.”</p><p>The trio nodded before turning to the door.</p><p>Theo looked back at him, “Harry’s wand and broomstick are on the bed next to his, they are both fine.”</p><p>Snape nodded wordlessly before exiting the office to ensure none of them were trying to sneak a peak at Harry. After he was sure they were all gone, he sank down onto a bed to rest for a little while.</p><p>Some Christmas this was turning out to be.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>An hour or so later, Snape was up again, checking on Harry. He was still asleep, and he didn’t seem to be in pain, so he took that as a good sign.</p><p>Carefully, he rolled the boy onto his front so he could rub some scar salve of his own creation on the jagged slash down his back. The scar lightened but didn’t entirely disappear, which told him that it was more than two years old.</p><p>He checked all over the small body for any other scars, finding none other than one on his left ankle, which completely vanished with the salve. Snape guessed it was about five or six months old.</p><p>Next he moved onto the broken bones. He healed the cracked ribs with a wave of his wand, but the wrist was going to be a little trickier, it would have to be re-broken and then correctly set.</p><p>He moved quickly so there would be no chance of Harry waking up while he was doing what he needed to do. Casting Silencio around the injury so he wouldn’t have to hear the crack, he pointed his wand at offending wrist and uttered a spell, he then removed the silencing charm before conjuring a cast.</p><p>With this particular injury, the mending could be sped up considerably by magic, but the boy would still have to wear a cast for a while, about a week he guessed.</p><p> </p><p>Snape couldn’t find anything else he needed to do. Instead, he moved onto the more practical matter of deciding who he had to alert about this accident. He decided that he did not want to mention the other injuries just yet but that he would send an owl to the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey as was required of him to reassure them it was under control.</p><p>He also resolved to send the boy’s Aunt and Uncle a letter; after all, he reasoned with himself, there was not yet any proof that his relatives had harmed him. He was fairly convinced that it was their fault (from what he had seen of Lily’s sister he wouldn’t have been very surprised) but he was required to send a letter anyway.</p><p>Making the decision he would go back to his own office to write these letters, he put a ward around the hospital wing to alert him if anyone tried to enter and a ward around Harry to inform him when he woke.</p><p>This done he swept out of the hospital wing and down the corridor towards his own rooms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Snape's a little shaken up by this - how unlike his emotionless and uncaring self!<br/>Let me know what you think, comments are fuel for regular updates ;)<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I'm in my head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snape and Harry have a few cute conversations. And Snape really hates the Dursleys now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Look at me posting twice in one day!<br/>Let’s hope the quality is maintained.<br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry eventually woke, he was very aware of a thick fog filling his brain and making him feel groggy. He blinked a few times to try and get rid of the fog but was instead jolted out of bed in shock when realised The Bat himself was sat on a chair not two metres from his bedside.</p><p>A sudden pain shot through his head, making him loose balance. He tried to steady himself on the bed but caught sight of the cast on his wrist and let go in dismay.</p><p>Before Snape could even lift his wand to help, he saw Harry look down at his clothes (which he had re-transfigured a few minutes previous) and yelp in fear, stumbling again. This time, he went down, but Snape had just enough time to cast a cushioning charm on the floor, so the boy didn’t hurt himself further.</p><p>Not wanting to scare his young charge anymore, but also not wanting him to risk further injury, the potions Professor quickly levitated him back onto the bed and moved slowly to his side.</p><p>“It’s alright, Harry.” He murmured as comfortingly as he could (if this was going to become a regular occurrence, he would need more practice in being comforting, he thought wryly to himself) “Don’t worry about any of that now. We will have to talk about it at some point, but not until you are ready, do you understand?”</p><p>Harry slowly and carefully nodded his head. His expression was a mixture of shock, astonishment (presumably because he was being ‘nice’ for once) and shame, which Snape didn’t find very surprising, based on his past experiences dealing with similar issues among his Snakes.</p><p>After a silent study of faces, Snape began to talk gently again, “You are safe here, I will not laugh at anything you have to say. I am going to give you some pain relief potion and a nutrition potion. You will find you appetite returning in a few days, but you will be staying on these nutrition potions for quite some time as you are well below your ideal weight. You must not cast any more glamours on yourself, they are the reason your appetite was so low to begin with, they have been sucking the magic out of you. We will find a way around anyone else noticing your appearance, but you must promise me. Okay?”</p><p>Harry nodded, “I promise.” he whispered hoarsely, before drinking the two potions being held out to him.</p><p>The man next to him passed him a glass of water, which he took thankfully, before he was asked, “Do you remember what happened to you this afternoon?”</p><p>“I-I fell of my broom didn’t I, Sir? I think I hit my head on the ground.”</p><p>“You did yes, you cracked open your skull and dislocated your shoulder. I have repaired both, but – as you will have worked out – your head is not quite perfect yet. You will need a few more days of bed rest but I will allow you to take it in your own dormitory if you prefer.” (Harry looked a lot happier at this).</p><p>“I will be checking on you three times a day, with every meal, but if you need to contact me for any reason, call my House-elf, Nini. If you would like to sit on this chair, I am going to be levitating you up to your dormitory, as I do not want you to strain yourself walking the long distance.” He gestured to the chair he meant (it was a squashing looking green, material armchair) before summoning something from the bed next to them.</p><p>“I believe it was Mr. Alan who brought your wand and broom in. If you would like to hold onto them as we go that would be ideal.”</p><p>Harry still looked in a state of shock as he sat on the armchair floating down the halls. Snape was slightly concerned by it, but decided he leave any questions he had until after the boy had eaten.</p><p> </p><p>Upon reaching the dormitory, he helped Harry get into bed before asking him if he had any pyjamas of his own. Harry pointed to trunk with his wand, ready to summon them, but Snape quickly interrupted.</p><p>“Wait I’ll do it; I don’t want you using you magic unless absolutely necessary for at least today and tomorrow. Accio Harry’s pyjamas.”</p><p>He was once again appalled at the state of the clothing, they weren’t even true pyjamas, it was just an extremely tatty and oversized t-shirt. But he didn’t have anything else to put the boy in, so he swapped the rags he was currently wearing for the clean ones from his trunk.</p><p>By the time Harry was settled, it was getting on for seven pm, so Snape called for Tippy and ordered a supper for himself and the boy. He conjured an armchair for himself, the emerald green of the material standing out plainly against the entirely red and gold room.</p><p>They ate their food in near silence, once he had explained to the boy why he would have to keep taking nutrition potions and that he would have to be careful about how much he ate for a while because his stomach wasn’t used to it.</p><p> </p><p>Once Tippy disappeared from the room with a resounding<em> crack</em>, taking the dirty plates with her, Snape pulled his armchair closer to Harry’s beside. He wasn’t sure how this conversation was going to go.</p><p>“Are you ready to talk?” he asked gently, “I’m not going to pressure you into anything. But you will have to talk about this eventually, so we may as well get the ball rolling now. I’m going to ask you a few questions, please do not lie to me, that will not help you. Okay?”</p><p>Harry looked fearful, as if he was trying to make up his mind what scared him more, talking or the problem never going away.</p><p>Eventually, he seemed to make up his mind and – although he still looked scared – he nodded slowly.</p><p>“Before we start, Sir. Can I ask you a question?” the boy asked in a mouse like voice.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>He paused again before speaking in an almost whisper, “Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me. Why do you suddenly care?”</p><p>Snape sighed. Of course, he would ask that particular question. He decided he would tell him a little, but for his own sanity and reputation, not too much.</p><p>“To answer your first question, I am doing this because it is my job. Not only am I your Professor, I am your guardian over this two-week period and so I must enquire about threats to your safety. Besides, Professor Dumbledore would be extremely disgusted with me if I let anything happen to you. No to mention that Professor McGonagall would chew me out, then Madam Pomfrey would finish me off.”</p><p>He smirked at the boy to show he was joking before continuing. “And to answer the second part. I’ve never hated you; I always hated the person I thought you were.”</p><p>Harry just looked confused. Snape sighed, he was going to just have to come out and say it.</p><p>“Your father and me went to school together, but we did not get on well. And because you looked so alike, I thought you were alike on the inside also. I thought you were spoilt and arrogant just like him because of your outward appearance and so I never got to know you. Deep down I have always cared. I was good friends with your mother, I promised her I would protect you, and I want to keep that promise by helping you now. What has changed is that I saw a glimpse of the real you a few weeks ago and I have only seen more of you as time has progressed. That is why I am helping you.”</p><p>Harry didn’t know what to think. But he did know that he would be as uncomfortable talking to Snape as he would any other teacher, so he might as well get it over with.</p><p>“Thank you, Sir.” he responded, “W-what questions did you have for me?”</p><p>Snape was slightly surprised at the lack of response to what he had just said, but he supposed it was a lot to take in and he was glad the boy was encouraging the questions, albeit very nervously.</p><p>Even though he knew the answer he asked the question anyway, “Have you been using glamours?”</p><p>“Yes.” Came back the simple response.</p><p>“For how long?”</p><p>“Since the start the year.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I didn’t want anyone to see how underweight I was. It was almost scary for me to see, let alone anyone else. And I didn’t want anyone asking me questions.”</p><p>At this point, Snape could have asked him why again, but he didn’t want details, just some straight facts he could build up in his mind, so he changed the line of questioning slightly.</p><p>“When you came into the hospital wing, you had a broken wrist and two broken ribs. The ribs I mended immediately, but the wrist had started to mend itself in the wrong position. I had to re-break it and set it properly, which is why you are wearing a cast. How did you get these injuries in the first place?”</p><p>“The r-ribs I got p-punched.” The boy was really stuttering now, as if he was trying to force himself to talk, “And the wrist I landed on when I got pushed over.”</p><p>“Who gave you these injuries?”</p><p>“My U-uncle p-punched me. My c-cousin was the one who pushed me over.”</p><p>“Why did you not go to the hospital?”</p><p>At this Harry looked a little surprised, “I never go to the hospital, I’m not allowed.”</p><p>Snape raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment on his surprised tone, “And who says you are not allowed?”</p><p>“My Aunt and Uncle, Sir.”</p><p>“Does your Uncle hit you a lot?”</p><p>“Only this summer, Sir. It happened a lot of this summer, but not really before then.”</p><p>“Why did your Uncle hit you?”</p><p>“He hates m-magic, Sir. He thinks I’m a f-freak and that my parents were freaks. And I got better grades than my cousin.”</p><p>“I see, and what does your cousin do to you?”</p><p>“He tries to catch me, he and his friends h-hit me, he makes everyone else hate me too. And he laughs at me while I work”</p><p>“And did that happen before this summer?”</p><p>“Oh yes, Sir. For as long as I can remember.”</p><p>“What work do you have to do?”</p><p>“Well, I have my daily chores, Sir. I have more in the holidays. I have to make sure the house is tidy and I cook all the meals. It was hard to clean after it had not been done for a year.”</p><p>“And do your family help with these chores?”</p><p>“Oh no, Sir. I have to earn my keep you see. They won’t let me stay else.”</p><p>Snape was fuming, this family treated the boy like a House-elf! But he knew better than to let his anger show, so he took a shaky breath and continued.</p><p>“Is there a place you can go where you are safe?”</p><p>“I feel safe in my cupboard, Sir.”</p><p>“You’re cupboard?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir. It’s where I sleep. Its quite nice really, but it’s a bit dark and small. And there are lots of spiders.”</p><p>Just when he thought he couldn’t get any angrier at those blasted muggles!</p><p>“Did you not have a bedroom, Harry?”</p><p>“Only for a little while. After I got my Hogwarts letter and I was addressed to my cupboard, they got scared and moved me into my cousins second bedroom. But after I got home for the summer, he wanted it back, so they locked me back in the cupboard with my school stuff. Ron let Hedwig stay with him over the summer.”</p><p>Right in that moment, Snape wanted nothing more than to go and pay a visit to Harry’s so-called family, they had a bedroom for him, but they made him sleep in a cupboard anyway?! He forced himself to be outwardly calm and ask one more question before he left.</p><p>“Harry, do you want to live with them anymore?”</p><p>The boy looked up at him with pitiful, pleading eyes. He whispered, “No, Sir.” As if he was shameful and selfish thing to say.</p><p>Snape looked deep into those eyes and his hearted melted.</p><p>“Very well. I will do all I can to ensure you never go back there.”</p><p>Harry looked as if he didn’t believe it, so he reassured him,</p><p>“Truly, I will do everything I can. But I’m afraid the only way I can help, is if you have a meeting with your head of year and Madam Pomfrey, to thoroughly go through everything that has happened. It does not have to be yet. But I would advise doing it sooner rather than later, to get it over with.”</p><p>“Can I do it next Saturday, Sir? As soon as the staff get back. And would you be there please?”</p><p>Snape was shocked but nodded his head in agreement. Had he made that much of an impact on the child in such a short space of time?</p><p>“Very well, I will make relevant arrangements. But now, it is time for you to go to sleep.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is this cute enough? Is Snape annoyed enough at the Dursleys? Does anyone know what’s going on?<br/>Let me know what you think.<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I'm in my head [P2]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry has a welfare meeting and all the professors get PISSED at crazy ol' Dumbledore. Rightfully so.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And so it continues! Our hearts go out to Harry at this time :(<br/>This chapter is a bit more serious but i hope you like some of the thing Queen McGonagall does in this chapter.<br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Snape made his way to Harry’s dormitory to check he had slept alright and to give him is nutrition potion.</p><p>On arrival, he noticed that the boy was still fast asleep. So he called Tippy, gave her orders to bring breakfast up in exactly half an hour and sat down on the same armchair as the night before.</p><p>First, his attention was brought to a bundle of bedclothes on the window seat, on further inspection he found that they were laid out like a bed. It certainly had a more homely feel than a huge four poster bed, Snape thought to himself, clearly the boy liked the homely nest feel.</p><p>Next to the window seat was a low table, on which all of Harry’s school things were piled high. Intrigued, he looked through them. He knew that the boy had been given an extension on all his work from the past week, McGonagall had personally threatened him into not giving the boy a detention for missing or badly completed homework; but the over-due assignments appeared to be finished, along with half the holiday homework set.</p><p>The boy had clearly been working very hard over the past five days. Although, Snape thought wryly to himself, he didn’t exactly have a lot to do besides schoolwork. Then again, the new boy that he had discovered was likely to be much more hard working than he old one he had known, suddenly the way the other Professors talked about him made sense.</p><p>He really did seem to have a talent for most subjects, just not potions it seemed.</p><p>He was just wondering why Harry’s potions work was miles behind his other work, when he saw two unmarked potions essays on the desk. He brought them back to his armchair, transfigured the black ink to green ink and began to mark.</p><p>Just as he had finished writing improvements on the second one, Tippy arrived with the breakfast, so he quickly laid the essays back on the table where he had found them and made his way over to the bed to wake up Harry.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The rest of the holidays went quickly for Harry. He did get a few odd looks from his friends when he finally started to see them again (he always wore one of his bulky Weasley jumpers when around them but the transformation was quite dramatic) especially from Luna, then again, Harry thought to himself, you could never get anything past Luna.</p><p>He easily finished all his homework and began to read forward, he continued his dueling and practical practice with Luna almost every day and by New Year’s Eve (on which they had a little party, even Snape came) his appetite had nearly returned.</p><p>All too soon for his liking, it was Saturday morning, that afternoon he had agreed to talk about his home life, and he was dreading it more every second. Little did he know, he was not the only one.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Snape entered Madam Pomfrey’s office to be greeted by the two scowling female forms of Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“Severus.” McGonagall acknowledged him, “As nice as this little social call is, I have classes to prepare for; may I ask what is so important?”</p><p>He took a big breath before answering.</p><p>“Poppy, I need you to arrange to hold a welfare meeting this afternoon. And Minerva, I need for you to also be present.”</p><p>“A welfare meeting, Severus?” questioned the Healer, “But that usually means there is an abuse case. That doesn’t normally happen this far into the school year.”</p><p>“Yes, this is true.” Joined in McGonagall, “And why do you need me? You are very good at dealing with these situations yourself.”</p><p>“You see ladies, this particular student has been using glamours since the school year began, so it has only just been noticed. And it is necessary for you to attend Minerva, as the student is in your house. It is in fact Harry Potter. As soon as we have a full report, I will be telling the rest of the staff and forcing Dumbledore to remove him from the care of his blasted muggle relatives” he ended in almost a snarl.</p><p>Audible gasps came from the two women as they considered this information in shock.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Visibly trembling, Harry walked up the hospital wing, he couldn’t remember even having been this nervous in his life.</p><p>He pushed open the door and walked in to be greeted by the warm face of Madam Pomfrey, the sharper face of Snape and even a small, comforting – if slightly awkward – hug from his Head of House.</p><p>They all gave him tight smiles, but they all seemed to be a bit dejected, and Harry was concerned that it was all his fault. He nearly turned around right then and left, he knew this had been a bad idea.</p><p>But the thought of being able to leave the Dursley’s allowed him to sit on an armchair next to his Professors and the Healer and listen carefully to what they were telling him.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey spoke first, “Harry, I’m just going to tell you what is about to happen. You are going to lie on this bed here.” She gestured to the one behind the screens, “And then I am going to set up a scan which will show all the more serious injuries you have had. They will be written automatically into a report, then we will then go through it together. Does that sound alright?”</p><p>Harry wordlessly nodded and awkwardly lay down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>When the Healer came back to collect him, she smiled kindly before leading back to the chair he had vacated twenty minutes previously. She waved her wand to make four copies of the parchment she was holding, one for each person.</p><p>She handed them out, but Harry immediately put his copy down, he didn’t want to read about himself, that would just make this even more embarrassing.</p><p>“If you just allowed us a few minutes to read through these and then we will begin.” Madam Pomfrey addressed him.</p><p>Once again, Harry nodded wordlessly, twisting his jumper around his hands uncomfortably. After a little while, he saw the three adults glance at each other in silent communication before they turned to him.</p><p>The Healer addressed him again, “We will be starting from the earliest incidents. It says here the first injury you sustained was a sprain to your ankle, could you please tell us how that came about?”</p><p>He took a huge calming breath to convince himself he was unquestionably doing the right thing before talking. He answered question after question, talking for nearly an hour about his relatives; how they would make him do everything around the house, how he had been cooking since he was five, how they locked him in his cupboard without food for days at a time.</p><p>He talked about each injury; how his Uncle had never really hurt him on purpose - except for one time he made a mess of cooker and burnt their tea, so he threw a plate at him (hence the scar on his back) – but he never did anything to stop harm coming to him either. How his Aunt often tried to hit him around the head with saucepans and how he had always been his Cousin’s punching bag.</p><p>Finally, he reached the summer after his first year at Hogwarts, by this time his voice was beginning to get croaky, but he had started now, and he just wanted to get it over with. More than anything he wanted to leave his relatives behind.</p><p>He told them how his Uncle had locked him in the cupboard for a week as soon as they got home, giving him barely one meal a day. He talked about how, when he was finally allowed out, he had to clean the house from top to bottom because it had hardly been done in the year since he left.</p><p>Harry only faltered when it came time to talk about what his Uncle had done to him over the summer; how he had been punched for the slightest mishap, how he had been blamed for every little thing that went wrong in his family’s lives and, finally, about all the things that had been shouted at him through his locked cupboard door to make him feel worthless and alone.</p><p>By the time he stopped talking, there was tears in the eyes of both Poppy and Minerva, but Snape was bursting with anger at the boy’s so-called family and at Dumbledore. Not only did those blasted muggles dare to treat him in this unforgivably way, the supposedly omniscient, omnipotent old man either didn’t know what was going on or had been ignoring it.</p><p>He wasn’t sure which was worse, but he did know was that there was going to be at least three very angry people hexing Albus before the day ended.</p><p>Harry however, we oblivious to these looks as he stared at the ground in silence. By the time he glanced up, all three adults had regained their outward composure (they were, of course, still fuming on the inside) and were looking at him sympathetically.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Everyone gathered in the Great Hall that evening; it was tradition that the teachers and students who had stayed over Christmas all sat together at one table (there was not often many students staying as they mostly liked to be with their families) and had a feast together.</p><p>Harry got strange looks from many of the teachers but thankfully none of them were insensitive enough to comment. He was grateful that more of the looks seemed filled with concern rather than nosiness, but he decided that it was better to simply ignore them all and enjoy the meal with his friends.</p><p>Professors Flitwick, McGonagall and Dumbledore had not yet arrived, but at that moment the door to the Great Hall burst open and the short figure of Filius Flitwick entered, gasping for air.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey immediately stood up, “Filius!” She cried, “Is everything quite alright?”</p><p>“S-she s-slapped him!” came the breathless reply.</p><p>Everyone shared a look of confusion.</p><p>Now Snape joined it, “Who? Who slapped who?”</p><p>“M-mcGonagall. She slapped Dumbledore in the face. I was talking to him in his office, but she came storming in and slapped him square in the face!”</p><p>“I see.” Snape’s face held a mild expression of surprise and pride. He and Poppy sat down again next to each other.</p><p>Everyone else remained in a state of shock.</p><p>“Are you not going to see if he is alright?” Professor Sprout piped up.</p><p>“I do not think so.” Madam Pomfrey replied coolly.</p><p>Sprout looked like she was about to question the Healer’s tone, but Snape took control.</p><p>“I do believe that if Minerva McGonagall sees fit to slap someone in the face, it is <em>always</em> for a perfectly valid reason.” He growled. “Now, I suggest that we begin out meal, as I doubt either of them will be joining us tonight.”</p><p>As he spoke the words, the table filled with food and they all tucked it – they knew asking any more questions would be futile.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>At the end of the meeting later that evening, Dumbledore informed the staff of Harry Potter’s situation (realisation dawned on them when they realised the reason for what had transpired between him and Minerva earlier that evening) and how he had been unaware of it.</p><p>All eyes turned suspiciously to McGonagall when he said this as if they were asking her if he truly didn’t know, she thought back to how the whole room had begun to shake as she told him and nodded at her colleges to signal that he was in fact being truthful.</p><p>When they were all informed that the boy’s sudden weight loss was actually not as sudden as it had looked and that he had been wearing glamours, all the faces in the room filled with a mixture of sympathy for Harry and anger at Dumbledore for not recognizing the signs before then.</p><p>Everyone looked at Minerva with renewed pride as they saw she had slapped the Headmaster for a completely valid reason, and McGonagall looked at the handprint on Dumbledore’s cheek (Madam Pomfrey had refused to heal him) with no regrets whatsoever.</p><p>With a sigh that seemed to put fifty years on him, Albus Dumbledore ended the meeting but called Minerva, Poppy and Severus into his office.</p><p>Once alone, the three of them all stared at him in disappointment and he felt like he just wanted to cringe inside himself with shame.</p><p>“I swear.” He almost whispered, “I did not know.”</p><p>“Then you should have been keeping a better eye on him.” Snape spat.</p><p>Before his anger to rise any further, he felt an hand on his arm. He turned to see the Healer next to him had fire burning in her eyes.</p><p>“I only hope,” She spoke, her voice dangerously low, “that Harry will forgive you more easily than us.” She turned to McGonagall, “I’m only sorry you got there before me.”</p><p>Dumbledore didn’t think he had ever been more scared of anything than he was of those three in that moment.</p><p>He sighed once more, “I truly did not know. I am aware there is no excuse, but it thought they would love him like a son. Leaving Harry with them is a regret I will carry round with until I die.”</p><p>“Much longer than that I hope.” Snape muttered to himself.</p><p>The headmaster looked him dead in the eye, “Quite. The only thing we can do now is to take him away from those monsters. The reason he was sent there in the first place was to ensure he was protected by the blood wards his mother’s sacrifice created. The only other place he is as safe, is here, at Hogwarts. I think a Professor who doesn’t mind living here all year round will be perfect. Does anyone have any suggestions?”</p><p>“But we are all a bit old, don’t you think Albus?” McGonagall replied after a moment’s thought, “We are more like grandparents than parents, I think. That is, except for Severus.”</p><p>At that moment, three expectant faces turned towards him.</p><p>“Oh no! Not me! You can’t be serious?” he pleaded.</p><p>“But you have clearly made an impression on the boy, Severus, he asked you to be present at his welfare meeting!” Poppy cried.</p><p>“But he didn’t – that doesn’t mean! Why would he want me?!”</p><p>His colleges expressions turned from querying to imploring and Snape heard the words coming out of his mouth before he could stop them. “I will talk to the boy”</p><p>How did he always manage to get himself into these inescapable situations?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you guys have as much fun reading about McGonagall the badass slapping Dumbledore as I did writing it?<br/>I know this chapter was a bit bitty, but I hope you liked it anyway.<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I'm in my head [P3]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snape's going to be Harry's guardian!<br/>Plus, Harry gets a new room!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How do I post four times in two days I here you asking?<br/>Well, the answer is I have no life and have spend the last two afternoons writing none-stop.<br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snape walked away from Gryffindor Tower in state of shock. It was Sunday morning, the students would be returning that evening, and he had just had a conversation that would change his life forever.</p><p>In his mind’s eye he could still see the look of hope on Harry’s face as he had asked the boy if he wanted to have him as a guardian. He had felt sure that the boy would not want him, after all he had picked on him for over a year and he definitely didn’t consider himself to be a very nice or sympathetic person.</p><p>But here they were, he was going to become the legal guardian of the son of his worst enemy. Then again, he thought to himself, he was also becoming the legal guardian of the son of the closet friend he had ever had. That was a better way to look at it.</p><p>He reached Dumbledore’s office, knocked, and entered. He stood still in shock in front of the Headmaster, who was looking up at him questioningly.</p><p>“He said yes.” he whispered, “Harry Potter wants me to be his legal guardian.”</p><p>If he had been listening, he would have heard the headmaster’s exclamation of “Excellent!”, but he was too busy panicking about what this new turn of events meant for his life.</p><p>“I-I don’t know anything about looking after a child. He needs a place to sleep. He will be in my quarters. I won’t get any peace and quiet anymore! I’ve made a huge mistake! What do I say to him? What am I supposed to do?!”</p><p>“Severus!” Dumbledore thundered, casting Aguamenti on the young man in the hopes of bringing him out his panicked trance.</p><p>Snape stopped muttering to himself. His robes were now sopping wet and his mouth was just flopping open and closed in a most undignified, fish-like way. Albus had to suppress a chuckle.</p><p>He dried the man in front of him with a second spell before pushing him gently down into a seat.</p><p>“Perhaps you should summon yourself a calming draught, Severus?”</p><p>Snape slowly nodded and waved his wand, catching the potion vial as it came towards him and taking the potion in one swallow.</p><p>After about a minute of silence, the younger man looked like he had calmed down enough for Dumbledore to continue.</p><p>“My dear boy, we can sort out the question of quarters soon enough. Harry doesn’t have to be allowed in every room, now does he? As for what you are going to say to him, you are a Professor, you talk to teenagers all the time. Just don’t sneer at him too much and don’t insult him. You will be fine.”</p><p>He paused to think for a second, “You’re in a better position than most for talking to him about what happened with his relatives. But you can just get used to each other to start with. He is clearly in need of someone to talk to, I don’t think he has even talked about this to his friends. He needs someone who can understand, like you. You have already told him you will do it; you will go through with it won’t you?”</p><p>Slowly, Snape lifted his eyes to Dumbledore’s and nodded. It was going to be an interesting but trying experience, he could tell.</p><p>“There is one other thing.” The Headmaster grew solemn, “You do realise that if you go through with this, you will not be able to continue spying, you will also be in danger as a traitor to Lord Voldemort, especially when he returns. You are aware of this and still want to be guardian of the boy?”</p><p>Snape nodded again, fierceness in his eyes, he was many things but a coward was not one of them.</p><p>“Excellent! I will have to papers for you to sign by next weekend, maybe you could take the other half round to the Dursley’s next Saturday? The need to sign too.”</p><p>A murderous glint came into Severus’s eyes and the cogs in his brain whirred. “Of course, I would be delighted.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry was sat, elated, in his common room by the fire.</p><p>He would never again have to go back to the Dursley’s! He had left there forever! There was a slight sorrow in him that he never got to make friends with Dudley, as he knew his cousin only ever did what he was shown to do by his parents, but he hoped that one day he could see him again and start over.</p><p>In the meantime, he would be happy and looked after by his very own guardian! He wasn’t quite sure why he thought having the man who had bullied him for the last year look after him was a good idea - but he had seen a different side to Snape over the past two weeks that made him sure he had made the right decision.</p><p>Although he knew his friends wouldn’t believe he had changed, he was determined to show them that it was true.</p><p>During their talk that morning, Snape had suggested that he should tell his closest friends what had been doing on and what was going to happen from then on. He had even suggested that they use his office for this conversation, as he knew Harry would not want to have it in a crowed common room.</p><p>One of the things he was most apprehensive about telling them, was who his new guardian was to be, he really didn’t know how they would react to the news.</p><p>He was very nervous to tell his friends about the Dursley’s as well - and he didn’t want to have to go into detail - but he thought it would be like having a weight off his chest, so - in a weird way - he was looking forward to it.</p><p>With a disbelieving shake of his head, he left the common room to find his friends for lunch. Snape caring for him was certainly going to be an eye-opening experience.</p><p> </p><p>After lunch, Harry made his way to Snape’s office as he had been instructed to do.</p><p>He wasn’t quite sure why he was meeting him, which made him a little apprehensive, but he was pretty sure it was just to go over what would change now Snape was his guardian. Maybe he would help him with homework sometimes! He knew the Potions Master was a very busy man, but it might be nice if he could spare the time occasionally.</p><p>He reached Snape’s office and knocked on the door, it opened, and he grinned cautiously up into the face of his new guardian.</p><p>The Potions Master looked down at his charges happy face and all worries cleared from his mind. If the boy was so exited at the idea of being away from his blasted muggle relatives that he didn’t care who he ended up with, so be it. He would try his best.</p><p>“Follow me.” He locked his office before leading the way towards his own rooms. No student had ever been in his rooms before and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.</p><p>“I am about to show you where you will be living whenever it is not sensible for you to be in the Gryffindor Tower. You will only be allowed in certain rooms and I will not allow you to bring any of your friends into my – our – quarters. I may reconsider during the summer holidays, but for now this rule stands at all times. Understood?”</p><p>Harry was too surprised to answer. He was going to be allowed in Snape’s quarters? He never thought that would happen.</p><p>“Harry, if I ask you a question, I expect you to answer. Is that understood?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” He answered quickly.</p><p>“Good. But you must stop calling me Sir, outside of lessons you may call me Severus.”</p><p>“Yes, Severus.” Harry grinned.</p><p>Snape came to a halt in front of a portrait door, which held a beautiful, vivid green snake, with a faint orangey red strip running down either side of its body. The snake was daintily curled around a tree branch; it didn’t look very big, but Harry still thought it was gorgeous as it waved its head in greeting.</p><p>“<em>Hello.” </em>He spoke to it, “<em>You are very beautiful, I love your colourings, what is your name?”</em></p><p><em>“Hello speaker.”</em> The snake answered in a surprised tone,<em> “It has been a long time since I met one of your kind. My name is Paeon. What is yours small speaker? And why are you here?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“My name is Harry, Harry Potter. Severus is my guardian now so my might see me sometimes.”</em>
</p><p>Snape stared at the two of them in shock. Dumbledore had not told him the boy was a Parselmouth!</p><p>“I did not know you were a Parselmouth, Harry.” He sounded calm but in truth he was completely unnerved by this newly reviled talent.</p><p>“A what?”</p><p>“If you are a Parselmouth, you can speak Parseltongue. It means you can talk to snakes.”</p><p>“Oh, yes. I found out when I accidentally set a Boa Constrictor on my Cousin one time at the zoo. I was locked in my cupboard for two weeks for that. He says his name is Paeon by the way. He’s very nice.”</p><p>“Quite.” Snape agreed, “Now that I know your name, is it alright if I address you by it?”</p><p>The snake nodded jerkily.</p><p>“Thank you. Now, Harry will be around here quite a lot in the future, please let him in whenever he arrives, but please warn him if I already have company.”</p><p>
  <em>“Guess I will be seeing you around then Speaker Harry.” </em>
</p><p>The portrait swung open and Snape ushered him inside.</p><p>Once inside, Harry gapped at room they were in. It was surprisingly comfy looking and snug for being in the dungeons, but it seemed to capture Snape’s essence perfectly.</p><p>The stone floor was mostly covered in dark green and black rugs while the ceiling was quite low and painted like a starry night. The walls were green, to match the floor, with black swirled patterns covering them, and all the furniture was made of black wood with the same dark green for the upholstery.</p><p>There was a low armchair and matching settee with a complimentary table clustered around the fire and one whole wall was lined with books on every topic of magic imaginable. Against a second wall there was a fair-sized drinks cabinet and a 1950’s style arched window that gave a remarkable view into the murky lake.</p><p>After he had taken a good look around the room, Snape led him into the next one. It was a small kitchenette and dining table that had the same feel as the last room. The table, chairs and cupboards were made of the same dark wood and green material, while the kitchen top was covered with a piece of dark green marble that shimmered in the light.</p><p>Sandwiched horizontally in-between the worktop and the cupboards Harry could see another window, it was much slimmer than the one in the last room, but it fascinated him all the same.</p><p>Three doors left this room other than the one they had come in by; and now he had finished looking around, Snape pointed to each one in turn.</p><p>“This door is out of bounds; it goes to my own rooms and you must <em>never</em> go in there. This door leads to my office and potions lab. You are not allowed in there unless you have my permission and I am with you, understood? The third door is new, it leads to your room. The House-elves helped me create it this morning, but it is not furnished yet. Have a look.”</p><p>He began to walk through the door but stopped when he realised the boy was not following him.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Harry?”</p><p>“I have a room?” he asked in shock. Snape must be joking; he would never give him a whole room to himself.</p><p>“Yes, that is what I said. It does not matter if you have never had a room before, you have one now because I am looking after you. And you need somewhere you can sleep outside of the Gryffindor Tower.”</p><p>Harry had to stop himself from hugging the man next to him, “Thank you! Thank you!” He shouted as he walked into the room. It was very bare, with stone floors and white walls, but Harry thought it was amazing, there was even a fair-sized alcove at the far end of the room that – based on the view from the three windows – protruded out into the lake.</p><p>“Yes, yes child, calm yourself. Now let’s see what we do in the way of furniture, shall we?”</p><p>He summoned a magazine and handed it to Harry.</p><p>“I suppose you will be wanting red and gold?” he sighed.</p><p>To his surprise the boy shook his head.</p><p>“I’ve never much cared for red or gold. I’ve always much preferred blue.”</p><p>“How about navy blue and white then?”</p><p> Harry grinned. “Blue and white is perfect thank you.”</p><p>With a pop, the floor was covered in a lush navy carpet and the walls had a base of the same blue, with a white strip around the bottom to separate the floor and walls and shimmery white patterns covering the rest, in a similar fashion to the walls of the living room.</p><p>Harry gasped in delight as Snape handed him the magazine, it was filled with furniture (which was now all blue and white) and the two of them spent the next hour picking out everything he would need.</p><p>The bed went in the alcove surrounded by the windows (Severus said they were charmed to look like that) and had a curtain to cut it off from the rest of the room, the bedclothes and drape had the same pattern as the walls and looked extremely comfortable to Harry.</p><p>The wood elements such as the, wardrobe, dresser, bookcase and desk were made of walnut wood and they all had extendable charms on them, so he had as much space as needed. All the added details on his desk were blue and white, while his new desk chair was white leather and, in Harry’s opinion, it was all perfect.</p><p>To finish it off, Snape charmed the ceiling to look like a realistic galaxy, with swirling blues and purples as well as bright twinkling stars.</p><p>Harry was just about ready to fall on his knees in gratitude when Snape hauled him through a door he had not noticed before, into his very own bathroom, which they dressed in navy blue and gold so it was not exactly the same as the main room.</p><p>Harry couldn’t be happier with his new room and thanked his guardian every few seconds until he was told to stop. He couldn’t wait to spend a night there! But it was time to meet the other students in the Great Hall for the feast, so they left together, Harry saying goodbye to Paeon on the way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I hope you all like Harry’s new room, because this was one of the scenes I have wanted to write from the very beginning, and I love it!<br/>I would have this room!<br/>I might go more purple and white than blue and white tho, I’m a little purple obsessed ;)<br/>I hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. I'm in my head [P4]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry finally meets his friends and Luna is officially part of the gang now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow I actually don’t know where all this inspiration is coming from.<br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in the Great Hall, waiting for his friends, Harry was filled with excitement - he couldn’t wait to see them and ask them about their holidays.</p><p>Of course, he was also incredibly nervous because he knew that not only was he going to tell his friends about his home life, he also had to tell them who his new guardian was, and he had no idea how they were going to take the news.</p><p>He pushed his nervousness aside, he just wanted to enjoy the feast with his closest friends. He knew he would get plenty of strange looks over the next few days, but he was determined to enjoy himself; he had a new room, a new guardian and a new outlook on life.</p><p>The Great Hall was back to having the house tables again, with the Professor’s table at the front. It seemed strange to Harry, after all, he had only seen a Ravenclaw, two Hufflepuffs and a grumpy Professor for two weeks an they had all sat together.</p><p>He turned around in his seat to talk to Luna, who was sat at the Ravenclaw table just behind him, also by herself.</p><p>“Is there anyone in particular you’re waiting to see Luna?”</p><p>She was staring at the enchanted ceiling – she seemed to be studying the clouds floating across the slowly darkening sky - but she answered him anyway.</p><p>“Not really, not a lot of people like to talk to me. I’m an odd sort of person you know.”</p><p>Harry had to suppress a chuckle, Luna was quite odd, but that was what he liked about her, she was completely unique.</p><p>“You know what, I think it’s stupid we have to sit in our houses. I’d like to be able to sit with all my friends, maybe I’ll talk to Sev about it some time.” He mused, partly to himself.</p><p>He checked his watch, it was five forty-five, the students wouldn’t be arriving for at least another ten minutes. He stood up and sat down next to Luna, who looked at him in surprise.</p><p>“Have you ever done cloud spotting?” He asked.</p><p>She shook her head, “Well then you’re missing out. Here I’ll show you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later and the pair had seen many different magical creatures, such as dragons and unicorns (Luna even swore she saw a Nargle) as well as some more mundane objects such as an aeroplane (Harry then had to explain what an aeroplane was) and pumpkin.</p><p>They were just laughing at the Hagrid shaped cloud they had seen, when the doors to the Great Hall burst open and students came flooding in.</p><p>Some of the first people through the door were Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. They ran and him and Hermione gave him a hug while Ron patted him on the back and Ginny and Neville stood of to the side awkwardly.</p><p>He greeted them all in turn, then cringed when they started shooting concerned looks his way. Hermione was the first to ask, “Harry has something happened while we’ve been gone?”</p><p>The conversation had gone down hill so fast, he was surprised he didn’t have whiplash.</p><p>“No Hermione, nothing happened while you guys were gone.” He immediately felt awful, he hadn’t meant to straight out lie to them. He grinned to try and convince them everything was good, but not one of them seemed to believe him.</p><p>“After the feast guys, I’ll answer your questions after the feast.” If anything, that just made his friends look more worried.</p><p>He let the grin leave his face before ushering them to the table and saying, “Did you guys have good holidays? Ron, Ginny, how was Egypt?”</p><p>The conversation flowed from there. He said hi to the rest of the Weasley clan and they all ate, they thanked each other for their presents (although Ginny did seem a little awkward at this) and they had a great time. All too soon, it came to an end.</p><p>As people started to leave he called to Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville to stop them from leaving before saying, “There’s someone I want you to meet, my new friend Luna - Ginny already knows her because they are in the same year. She’s a little - eccentric, but she’s been amazing over the past few weeks.” He grinned at them, then called Luna over.</p><p>“Hi Luna, I want you to meet my friends.” He gestured to each in turn, “This is my best mate Ron.”</p><p>“You like to eat food.” It wasn’t a question. Harry nearly started laughing at Ron’s bulging eyes and confused stuttering.</p><p>“This is Hermione.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ve heard of you. Lots of people are jealous of your intellectual ability.” Hermione went as red and Rudolf’s shiny nose.</p><p>“And this is Neville.”</p><p>“You have beautiful eyes.” Neville looked mortified at the same time as looking delighted and it was all Harry could do to not start laughing his head off.</p><p>By now, the Great Hall was empty except for them. Harry knew it was time.</p><p>“Right, now you all know each other. Follow me, we are going somewhere more private so I can answer your questions.”</p><p>All his friends had bewildered expressions - except for Luna, who somehow seemed to know what was happening – as they followed him towards Snape’s office. Now he thought about it, maybe Snape being there wouldn’t be such a good idea.</p><p>As it turned out, he needn’t have worried, as he knocked on the door (ignoring his friends’ shocked expressions) it opened, Snape came out and he said shortly, “I need to go and speak to the headmaster about something unrelated. I am trusting you to not completely destroy my office while I am gone. You have twenty minutes.”</p><p>With that, he swept away – he was The Bat once more.</p><p>Harry led the way into the office and the door shut behind them. He ushered his friends into the seats that had appeared since the last time he had been in there (clearly Snape was more thoughtful that he appeared) and sat on a chair facing them.</p><p>He sighed at their confused expressions and wondered how he was going to do this.</p><p>Before he could work it out, Ron spoke.</p><p>“Mate, what’s going on? What’s the matter with you and why are we in The Bat’s office?”</p><p>“Right. I am about to tell you something, I am going to ask that you do not interrupt me while I am speaking, because this is going to be very hard for me. When I have finished, I want you each to ask he one question. Only one because I don’t want to be overloaded, so you might want to think carefully. Okay?”</p><p>His friends nodded slowly at him and he began to speak. He kept it quite short and left out most of the detail, but he told them the basics of his homelife and how Snape had found out over the holidays.</p><p>By the time he had finished his voice was croaky and he felt a little dizzy. He had been staring at the floor, not wanting the sympathy of his friends, but as he finished, he looked up. Luna looked sympathetic but not shocked and Neville was completely shocked, while Ginny, Ron and Hermione were a mixture of both.</p><p>He inwardly cringed at all of them staring directly at him. He sighed, deciding to bite the bullet.</p><p>“There is one more thing I need to tell you before you ask any questions. Before I do, let me just warn you, Snape isn’t who we thought he was. I agree he has treated us horribly - especially you and me, Neville – but that is all going to change now. Over the holidays he has shown me a different side of himself and I needed someone who lives at Hogwarts all year round to look after me, so I decided that Snape should be my legal guardian.”</p><p>There were a few gasps at this news.</p><p>“It was completely my decision, and I think it was the right one, please trust me.” He looked at them pleadingly, “You can ask me your questions now. Hermione?”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us?” she whispered. She sounded like she was taking it really personally.</p><p>“Hermione, you have to understand, when I was at Hogwarts, I just wanted to forget anything ever happened. Plus, didn’t want you worrying about me. Ron?”</p><p>“Why Snape?” His voice was barely audible, “My parents would take you in, so would most other wizarding families, why Snape?” He might have started quietly, but by the end of the sentence he was nearly shouting.</p><p>Hermione put her hand on Ron’s arm to calm him while Harry took a deep breath.</p><p>“Dumbledore says I either have to live with my Aunt and Uncle or at Hogwarts, so I obviously chose Hogwarts. Snape has really helped me over the past few weeks and he’s actually way funnier than he appears. Plus, he seems to understand what I’ve been through somehow. It just works Ron, please be happy for me.”</p><p>Slowly the other boy nodded his head.</p><p>“Neville?”</p><p>“What happens now?”</p><p>“Well, school happens as normal but hopefully Snape is nicer to everyone, especially me and you. Snape is my parent figure now so effectively anything you would go to your gran for, I will go to him. I have a bedroom in his quarters - he let me it design myself, it’s brilliant – that I will stay in during the holidays or when I need some alone time and that’s about it. Not much will change, but I never have to go back to my Aunt and Uncle’s house, which is good.”</p><p>Neville just looked relived, so he took that as a good sign.</p><p>“Ginny?”</p><p>“Is there anything we can do?”</p><p>Trust Ginny to come up with the perfect question.</p><p>“Just treat me the same, that’s all I ask. I don’t want you tiptoeing on eggshells around me and I don’t want you pestering me, especially not about what I eat, so you can stop worrying about that Hermione.”</p><p>She looked guilty, so he gave her a small smile.</p><p>“Yes, I saw that, but its ok. The glamours I was wearing were stopped me want to eat, I’m putting weight on now though. It’s all good.”</p><p>“Luna?”</p><p>“Do you think the Nargles have gone yet?”</p><p>The others look confused, but Harry glanced at Ginny before blushing bright red and guffawing with laughter.</p><p>“No Luna, I don’t think they are quite gone - yet.”</p><p>Before anyone could ask any more questions, Snape appeared at the door.</p><p>“It is time you were getting back to your towers, curfew is in twenty minutes.”</p><p>“Okay.” Harry replied, “Thanks for letting me use your office.”</p><p>He ushered his friends out to door, but Snape called him and Neville back.</p><p>“Mr. Longbottom, I would like to express my apologies for making the last year and a half of your life -in Mr. Potters words – ‘hell’. In the future I promise to help instead of terrifying you. If you need any extra tutoring, you can always come to me. That will be all.”</p><p>With that he sat down at his desk and Harry pulled Neville – who was in a state of shock – out the door.</p><p>“He just… Snape just… apologised to me?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, Neville certainly didn’t expect that!<br/>Let me know your thoughts and remember than comments are my writing fuel.<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Do you take it straight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First potions lesson after the holidays.<br/>Will it be perfect or disastrous?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly have no idea if I like this chapter or if it works at all.<br/>I'm sorry for the really irregular uploading but I’m not good at schedules.<br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At breakfast the next morning, everyone seemed a little glum. The first day back was always a bit odd after not having any lessons for two or more weeks and Harry’s friends were a little apprehensive about their first lesson being potions as none of them were quite sure what was going to happen.</p><p>Harry, on the other hand, was sure Snape was still going to be his snarky and sarcastic self (he was probably even still going to favour the Slytherins) but he didn’t mind too much, because he was pretty sure his new guardian was finished being an outright bully.</p><p>He was grateful to his friends for giving Snape a chance, and he was grateful to Severus for agreeing to be a bit, well, less horrible. The thing he was most apprehensive about what the rest of the school were going to say when they found out.</p><p>He wasn’t sure if the Gryffindors would side with him - like his friends had done – or push him out for being a traitor, likewise, he wasn’t sure if the Slytherins would start to except him because of it or blame him for it. There were a million different things that could happen.</p><p>Sitting next to Harry, Ron watched in dismay as his friend got more dejected by the second, he desperately tried to think of a way to cheer his best friend up. Suddenly he remembered something he had meant to show him the night before and grinned.</p><p>“Here mate, look at this.” He reached into his robes and pulled out a tatty newspaper clipping to show the other boy.</p><p>Harry looked down at what his friend was holding out to him, it was a photo of Ron – as well as the rest of the family – all waving at the camera with a giant pyramid in the background. The caption said, ‘Ministry worker scoops prize draw’ in large, bold print.</p><p>“Hey that’s amazing Ron! You guys looked like you had fun!”</p><p>“Yeah, we did!” he replied, “We tried to lock Percy in one of the tombs, but Mum saw us.” He pouted before brightening up again.</p><p>“Yeah.” piped up Ginny, “There was even one that Mum wouldn’t let me go in, it was so unfair! Apparently, there were some really cool mutilated skeletons in there, but my definition of cool seems to be Mums definition of disturbing.”</p><p>Harry chuckled to himself, he could well believe it.</p><p>After that, breakfast was a much happier affair as they talked about the Weasley trip to Egypt. Hermione had plenty of intellectual questions that Ron couldn’t answer because he said he wanted to “Enjoy himself, not have his nose in a book the whole time” to which they all laughed heartily.</p><p>All too soon, it was the end of breakfast and time for them to separate, the second years had potions, Ginny had defence and Luna had Herbology. As they were walking, Harry sidled up to Neville, who had a content smile on his face.</p><p>“You and Luna were in an absorbed conversation just now; you seem to be getting along well.”</p><p>Neville sighed happily, “She’s great and funny. We were talking about plants, she prefers animals, but she likes plants to. We were making plans to ask Professor Sprout if we could have a section of greenhouse for just the two of us.”</p><p>“That’s an amazing idea! That would be fantastic for you guys and I’m sure Professor Sprout would be fine with that; she loves you.”</p><p>A bright red blush creped progressively across Neville’s face; he looked proud and embarrassed in equal measure. Harry was just planning what he could say to make his uncomfortable friend blush even more, when they arrived at the dungeons.</p><p>Surprisingly, even though the classroom had not changed at all, he felt more at home in the potions lab than he had ever done before - he didn’t know if it was because he was no longer at war with the Professor or because he had been given a home in the dungeons, but it was certainly a feeling he welcomed.</p><p>They were met with Snape’s usual snarl, but for once it didn’t seem to be directed at him personally, which was an interesting experience for him.</p><p>For once, he decided to work with Neville, leaving Ron – who he normally worked with – to partner Hermione. Mostly because he felt an odd sort of protectiveness over Neville at that moment and he wanted him close in case something happened.</p><p>He was aware that Neville knew Snape had changed, because of his apology the night before, but he was also aware that his friend wouldn’t quite believe the apology was genuine until he had seen the proof himself.</p><p>This meant that his friend was really quite anxious at that moment, and he didn’t want some thoughtless words by a mocking Slytherin pushing him over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>The lesson progressed quite smoothly: without the pressure of Snape’s inevitable ridiculing, both Harry and Neville were able to concentrate completely and hard the workings of a fairly good potion. While the Professor didn’t actually outright praise them (he didn’t want to give the Slytherins a heart attack) he did give them a small nod before carrying on to Draco’s potion, to which he gave a passing comment about how it was the wrong shade of blue.</p><p>Up until this point, Draco had been too busy focusing on his own potion to care about bothering his nemesis; but at the lack of belittling towards the Gryffindors and the fact that this was the first time he had ever been corrected by Snape, gave him the idea to put on a show for himself.</p><p>Carefully leaning over towards Harry, he whispered ferociously, “Oi, Scarhead. You’d better be careful partnering that bubbling mess over there.” He gestured sharply to Neville and smiled nastily, “You don’t know what a squib like him might accidently do to your potion.”</p><p>Harry muttered back at him disinterestedly, “He seems to be doing a better job than you at the moment.” while throwing his nearby friend a smile, then he went back to concentrating on his potion.</p><p>Spurred on by the lack of reaction and the stinging insult combined, Draco lifted his wand and countered, “Oh yeah? Well then why is your potion about to blow up?” before sending Diffindo straight towards the offending caldron then ducking for cover under his desk.</p><p>Harry and Neville were too close to be able to react, so the subsequent explosion of volatile liquid through the gapping hole Draco had created covered them both in putrid orange slime that painfully burnt their skin.</p><p>There were gasps from around the room as splats of potion flew everywhere and inflicted small scorches on everyone nearby.</p><p>Snape was still for only a millisecond in shock before he burst into life. He vanished the caldron and the burning liquid with two flicks of his wand and ordered urgently.</p><p>“Miss Granger. Take Mr Longbottom and Mr Potter to the hospital wing, there is a fireplace in my office – flew from there. Hurry.”</p><p>Hermione nodded and pulled the two boys behind her; they didn’t seem to be capable of processing what was happening right then.</p><p>After checking they were safely through, Snape returned and called all those who were burned to the front so he could treat them. More than half the class had been burnt, some more badly than others, but he was glad to say that no-one else had been too badly injured.</p><p>When he had treated all the wounds, he took a deep breath and channelled the incomprehensible concern he felt for his new charge into anger at the class.</p><p>One look at the Potions Professor’s expression wiped the smirk from Draco’s face.</p><p>His spoke, his voice dangerously low, “Never - in my whole career - has anyone been as foolish as the person who blew up that caldron today. I do not think they quite understand the consequences of their actions. Not only did they endanger the lives of an <em>entire</em> class – those burns can be extreme enough to <em>kill</em> – this was no accident. I assure you, when I find out who did this, they will be punished most severely. If anything like this <em>ever </em>happens again, the culprit <em>will</em> be expelled.”</p><p>He swept the room, eyes alighting on his Godson who seemed to be looking rather fearful. With a pang of fury, Snape noticed that Draco hadn’t been burned at all, despite working on the table directly next to where the caldron had blown up.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes, “As the potions have been contaminated there is no point in you remaining here. Those of you who have been burned, go to the hospital wing as soon as lessons are over for the day so your injuries can be monitored. Do not put anything else on your skin as that will irritate it. If you have any concerns, by all means, come and find me. You may leave.”</p><p>He was aware that the class had been looking up at him in amazement because he suddenly seemed to care, but at his words they scurried away – probably worried he would start shouting again.</p><p>Aware of what he must do, he called Draco back and saw the boy visibly gulp in fear.</p><p>He waved his wand and the door closed with a bang, making the boy in front of him jump like a deer in headlights. He then cast Silencio to ensure no-one could hear them before addressing his Godson, who was trying to wipe the terrified look of his face.</p><p>“I know it was you.” He kept his voice low and calm.</p><p>“I didn’t… It wasn’t…” Draco stuttered.</p><p>“Do not lie to me, Draco.” With every word his voice became louder and more ferocious.</p><p>“Why would I… It was… it must have been Potter… He always wants to be the centre of attention. He’s just a show-off!”</p><p>“You truly expect me to believe that? No-one is stupid enough to blow up their own caldron Draco! For over a year I have allowed your little pranks, but now you have crossed a line – I cannot allow this to happen again! You do not seem to understand the severity of your actions. Potter could have died! It is within my rights to expel you.”</p><p>By now he was shaking in anger and barely breathing but he continued anyway, “I thought that a year at Hogwarts would have shown you the kind of friendships you could have. But instead you throw your weight around and then wonder why you have no true friends. Draco this has to stop! Not content with making your own life hell, you are determined to pull others down with you.”</p><p>Nearly crying with rage, he closed his eyes tight shut and took a deep calming breath before opening them again.</p><p>“You will spend every Saturday afternoon between now and Easter cleaning the castle with Flitch. No magic. Maybe then you will understand what it is like to be Harry Potter.”</p><p>He grimaced at the words that had just come out of his mouth before looking at Draco, who was sat, still as a statue in his chair, a look of shock seemingly frozen on his face.</p><p>“Draco, there is something I have to tell you.” He was speaking calming again now and he slowly moved closer to his Godson, who came out of his trance but now looked hurt and apprehensive, “Over the holiday there was a surprising development. You cannot tell anyone, most of all your father, is that understood?”</p><p>The boy nodded and Snape continued, “You are not going to like it at all, but what’s done is done and there is no going back. Not that I want to go back, I am happy with my decision. I have become the legal guardian of one Harry Potter, and I am openly the light side from this point forward. Of course, I hope you will join me, but I understand how it will be hard with your father.”</p><p>He looked at the boy, begging him to understand. Suddenly realisation dawned across the confused face, “His family.” He said simply.</p><p>“Yes.” Agreed Snape, “I am the only suitable option, he is at risk every second of every day. But as I said, all of this is a secret. It is all extremely important. I am trusting you.”</p><p>Draco looked straight into his eyes, he appeared to have reached a decision.</p><p>“I understand. I might not like Potter, but I trust you to do what you think best.  Just don’t ask me to be friends with him.” he shuddered, then faltered, “And I also understand about the detentions. I am truly sorry; I didn’t consider the consequences of my actions. I promise to leave Potter alone from now on – I would apologise to him too, but I think he would have a heart attack.”</p><p>He gave his Godfather a small smirk and was pleased to see him half smirk back.</p><p>“For that I am proud, Draco. And you’re probably right.” He sighed, “I need to go and check on Harry. The rest of the school will know about the guardianship soon enough, but they will no know why it has come about for the sake of Harry’s privacy. Please do not tell <em>anyone. </em>And I think it would be best if we are seen together less after everyone knows, just in case.”</p><p>“Alright, Sev. You go do what you need to do; I’ll see you in the common room later.”</p><p>With a small smile and a swish of his cape, Snape left the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really need to know if this chapter works, because I have literally no idea.<br/>Please let me know, it would be really helpful.<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Do you take it straight [P2]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry is about to find out some very imprtant news...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still a bit lost with this, but it doesn't seem to be going too awfully.<br/>This chapter is not quite as long as some of the others but it isn't too short.<br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few minutes later, Snape walked hurriedly into the hospital wing to find Madam Pomfrey.</p><p>“How is he? Is he going to be alright?”</p><p>The Healer was too touched at his concern to be annoyed that he seemed to have forgotten that she had two boys in her care.</p><p>“Yes, yes, will both be fine. They won’t be leaving for a few days until the skin heals itself, but they aren’t in pain anymore and otherwise they are perfectly acceptable health. What happened Severus?”</p><p>Snape’s face clouded over, “One of their classmates sliced their caldron which consequently exploded. These two were not the only ones caught in the blast, but the only other injuries were mild burns. I treated them well enough and they have been told to come by here later for you to check on them.”</p><p>“Very well.” She replied, “Do you know who the culprit was?”</p><p>“Yes. I will be dealing them in my own way.” He replied shortly.</p><p>“Of course.” Poppy smoothed over, “I was just wondering if you needed any help with an investigation, but you seem to have it all under control. Would you like to see them?”</p><p>“I actually need to talk to Harry about something urgent. I think Mrs Longbottom should be contacted if you haven’t already done so.”</p><p>Madam Pomfrey nodded in agreement and moved towards her office while Snape made his way over to the screened off beds. As he reached the screen, he heard the boys laugh, he paused for a second cherishing the still foreign yet comforting sound before taking a small peek around the material.</p><p>The discolouration on Harry’s skin was not as bad as he had feared, but he still felt an unfamiliar sensation in his chest as he looked at the deep red blotches on the young teenager’s face and hands. As was his custom was faced with emotion, he built up his occlumency shields and focused on keeping himself in check as he moved around into his charge’s line of sight.</p><p>“Severus!” Harry cried, “I didn’t expect to see you for a while, did you end class early?”</p><p>He nodded, “It was sensible, the potions were ruined. Are you alright?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, it was an adventure. We’re fine aren’t we Nev?”</p><p>Neville seemed to be too dumfounded to speak but Harry just chuckled, “Sorry Nev, I didn’t mean to startle you. Because he’s my guardian now, he lets me call him Severus when its ‘suitable’.” He chucked again.</p><p>Of course, Snape thought, the boy would never have heard him say it before – he was still getting used to the name coming out of Harry’s mouth himself.</p><p>“Are you alright Neville?” He asked cautiously. If the boy had looked shocked before, Snape didn’t know how he could be described now, his eyes bulged and his eyebrows were raised so far, they almost disappeared into his hair.</p><p>Eventually, he managed a jerky nod, just as Harry dissolved into fits of laughter beside him. Even the Potions Master had to smirk at the comical facial expressions.</p><p>“I can call you Mr Longbottom if you prefer?”</p><p>“It’s fine, he’ll get used to it.” Harry piped up.</p><p>“Very well. Either way, your grandmother has been contacted and hopeful she will be visiting you shortly. In the meantime, I hope you do not find me rude, but I need to have a private conversation with Harry here.”</p><p>He could see the black-haired teenager was about to interrupt, so he held up a hand, “I am aware that you will most likely tell him everything we discuss, Harry, but I would like the initial conversation to be in private. I’m just going to set a quick silencing spell.”</p><p>Neville watched as Snape pulled up a chair and sat next to his friend’s bed. It was disconcerting to be able to see them but not hear them and he felt a little bit guilty to be spying on a private conversation.</p><p>Very soon however, he forgot about this as he concernedly watched the smile on Harry’s face fade to a worried frown, then – a few minutes later – turn into an angry glare (which didn’t seem to be directed at Snape, he noticed) and finally into a despairing mix of sadness and shock.</p><p>Once the man finished talking, Neville saw he reach out and place an awkward hand on his friends’ arm. It was then he could tell just how much his friend’s childhood had affected him - he watched Harry lean into the touch as though it were the most comforting hug, he felt sympathy bubling up inside him as well as an urge to give the other boy a comforting hug.</p><p>Snape gave Harry’s arm one last pat, waved his wand to lift the silencing spell, and stood up from his chair.</p><p>“It is time for me to take my leave. I will be coming back to visit you later.” Neville realised this was addressed at Harry and felt a small pang deep inside him until the Professor spoke to him directly,</p><p>“And when your Grandmother appears, you can tell her that the potion was going very well until someone else blew it up. Assure her the person responsible is being punished. Which he is but I would be grateful if you didn’t say anything about it. Goodbye.”</p><p>Neither boy seemed capable of saying goodbye at that moment, so they simply nodded at Snape as he swept away. Pretty soon, Neville found his voice, though it was small, and he asked his friend carefully, “Harry, are you alright?”</p><p>Harry had to smile; unlike most people, who would have just demanded to know what he and Snape had been talking about, Neville actually cared about him. He really was a brilliant friend.</p><p>“Yeah Nev, I’m alright. I’m just a bit of a roller coaster of emotions right now.”</p><p>“Is there anything I can do to help?”</p><p>“Do you think I could tell you what Severus just told me? I think it would be a good way to process it.”</p><p>“Sure, fire away.”</p><p>Harry took a deep breath before beginning to speak “Have you ever heard of Sirius Black?”</p><p>“The Death Eater? Sure. He killed Peter Pedigrew, didn’t he? And a whole load of Muggles, they sent him to Azkaban for life.”</p><p>“Yeah, apparently. Today was the first I’ve heard of him; my Aunt and Uncle don’t know anything that goes on in the Wizarding World. Do you know why he killed Pedigrew though?”</p><p>“Urm, no I don’t think Gran ever told me that.”</p><p>“Black betrayed my parents to Voldemort. According to Severus, Pedigrew went after him to, I don’t know, get revenge or something, and just got blown up.”</p><p>“Why was Snape talking to you about it now though? Any reason in particular?”</p><p>“He escaped yesterday.”</p><p>“What?!” Neville yelped in shock.</p><p>“And apparently he’s after finishing me off. Been muttering ‘he’s at Hogwarts’ in his sleep or something mental like that.”</p><p>At this Neville was completely frozen in fear, “After you?” He squeaked.</p><p>Harry sighed, “I suppose I should get used to the whole everyone wants to kill me thing: Voldemort, my Aunt, my Uncle, Death Eaters. At least I can cross Severus off that list now. Besides, I know I’ll be protected here.”</p><p>Neither of them wanted to voice the thought they both had: if Black could get out of Azkaban, then what was stopping him being able to get into Hogwarts?</p><p>The silence hug heavy on the air until Harry sighed again, “It’s going to be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. And according to Severus, the Mister for Magic is forcing Dumbledore to have dementors around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. But...”</p><p>“What’s the matter?”</p><p>“There’s one more thing.” He took a deep breath before blurting it out, “He – Black that is – he’s my Godfather.”</p><p>Neville couldn’t do anything but flop his mouth open in shock as Harry grimaced.</p><p>“Your <em>Godfather</em>?”</p><p>There was a long paused as they both tried to process the information.</p><p>Suddenly, Harry burst out, “I don’t understand how he could have got out! Azkaban is supposed to be secure. Who knows how many innocent people he’s going to kill this time?”</p><p>“What about you?” Neville asked quietly.</p><p>“What about me?” Harry frowned.</p><p>“He’s after you, I’m worried about you. And the others will be too when they find out. You’re not going to go looking for him, are you?”</p><p>He sighed, “No, Severus made me promise not to. Although if he’s coming for me then I don’t have to go looking for him.”</p><p>“That’s not… You can’t… You might die.”</p><p>“And so might countless other people!” Harry replied angrily.</p><p>“I know but…” He sighed, not knowing how to finish, “Look I understand. I’m not just saying it to make you feel better, I really do understand.”</p><p>His friend looking at his questioningly and he squeezed his eyes shut before continuing.</p><p>“You Know Who had just fallen, and the Death Eaters didn’t know why. They wanted answers and so three of them - Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange and Barty Crouch Junior – went after my parents. They were Aurors at the time so they thought they might have information. Th-they, they were tortured into insanity and now they don’t even recognise me.”</p><p>He took a shaky breath and opened his eyes to look at the boy in the next bed, who’s expression held a mixture of sympathy and understanding.</p><p>“I guess that means you are under a lot of pressure to live up to your parents’ standards and your grandmother’s expectations. You can do anything you put your mind to you know Neville, I truly believe it.”</p><p>“Thank you, I wish I did.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to choose between Snape telling Harry and Harry telling Neville, I think that I made the right decision, but I would like to know what everyone else thinks - so let me know.<br/>I had Neville tell Harry about his parents because I always thought he should hear it directly from Neville, instead of through lots of other people, as a sign of their friendship and trust.<br/>Of course, Harry them immediately knows what's up and is going to try and bring is friend out of his shell.<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Do you take it straight [P3]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The start of some payback on the Dursley's and just some general cuteness.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't got much to say about this one, so I guess just<br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the weekend, Neville and Harry (Hermione had been keeping up to date with work) were completely healed an allowed out of the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was fed up with four – or more if the twins came – teenagers descending on the hospital wing every night and Severus Snape was getting rather ratty at all the rumours flying around about the reasons behind him reining in his hatred for certain students to only a mild disdain.</p><p>Most people though he had been abducted and replaced by someone using Polyjuice potion.</p><p>There were also a lot of rumours flying around about the escape of Sirius Black, which was understandable as no-one had ever escaped from Azkaban before. The possibility of other Death Eaters escaping and trying to kill Harry, then bringing back the Dark Lord was enough to make Snape’s skin crawl.</p><p>He was currently on his way to number four Privet Drive to get the Dursleys to sign for the custody of Harry to be transferred to him. He had never been to this area before and was struck by how truly <em>boring</em> and<em> ordinary</em> it seemed. There was absolutely no feeling of magic anywhere around and everyone seemed to be trying there hardest to look the same as everyone else, with identical short cropped lawns and symmetrical building layouts.</p><p> There was the far of sound of a few lawnmowers but there were no sounds of children and the air hung heavy. It was quite stifling despite the cold of winter.</p><p>Snape rounded the corner to Privet Drive and noted with disgust that every single drive housed the <em>exact</em> same car. Muggles, he thought to himself, what’s the point in being different when you’re all going to act the same.</p><p>Number four didn’t look quite as well maintained at all the other houses; (Harry’s not home to slave for them, he thought darkly) its windows weren’t quite as shiny and lawn not quite as smooth. The path that he walked down had a few small weeds peeking up and the door he knocked on had slightly peeling paint.</p><p>He could hear a woman grumbling about unexpected visitors and the door opened to reveal someone he hadn’t seen in over a decade.</p><p>“Snape?” she asked incredulously. “What are you doing here? You are not welcome.”</p><p>“I am here about your nephew.” Snape replied, careful to keep his exterior calm.</p><p>“Really?” Petunia sneered, “Well he is none of our concern at the moment, we are not responsible for him whilst he is at school.”</p><p>Snape sneered back, “If that’s what you think parenting is, then you need to be taught a lesson. However, I am here to talk to you about changing things, so Harry is never your responsibility again. If you would like to look after him then by all means, but otherwise, I suggest you <em>let me in</em>.”</p><p>Petunias eyes widened in fear and she turned back towards the house.</p><p>“Vernon dear.” She called into the house, “tell Dudley to go to his room then come here.”</p><p>A large man with very little neck appeared at the end of the hall.</p><p>“What is it woman? I’m in the middle of something.”</p><p>“This man wants to talk to us about getting that boy out of our hair for good. But I don’t want poor Dudders near him.”</p><p>Dudders? Snape wanted to wrench.</p><p>“Fine.” The beefy man stomped off and a fighting match ensued between him and an unknow third person, presumably ‘Dudders’.</p><p>Finally, a wide-eyed boy waddled as fast as he could up the stairs; with - for reasons unknown - his hands clamped tightly across his bottom. Snape let him go, he had promised Harry he wouldn’t do anything to his Dudley. Petunia ushered him hurriedly into the hall and closed the door with a bang after checking that no-one had seen them.</p><p>“What’s this about then? You come barging into our home, demanding to talk to us. What do you want?” Vernon demanded.</p><p>“How about we sit down?” Snape suggested.</p><p>“We don’t want the likes of you in our house at all, let alone sat on our furniture, just spit out what you have to say, and then leave.”</p><p>Snape’s anger was boiling over, but he redirected his emotion into magic and sent a sticking charm and a silencing charm at both Vernon and Petunia before they could object. At the sight of his wand Vernon went bright purple in the face and Petunia clasped a hand over her mouth.</p><p>“Now. I suggest you listen. I have become aware of just how Harry Potter has been treated in this house. I am disgusted that muggles like you walk the earth and that defenceless boys like Harry have to pay the price.”</p><p>He glanced at Petunia, “How do you think Lily would have treated your son if the roles had been reversed? She would have loved him like her own, and yet you treat her boy like a slave.”</p><p>He looked back to Vernon, “I am here so you can sign a document which is your acknowledgment that Harry is no longer in your care, and that guardianship will be passed – to me. It is either this, or I will press charges and you may well go to prison, the evidence of abuse is <em>overwhelming</em>.”</p><p>He produced the necessary scroll from within his cloak and conjured a muggle pen before handing them Vernon then Petunia in turn. That done, he tucked the scroll back into his robes and addressed the muggles again.</p><p>“While you will not be going to prison, you cannot expect to escape from this punishment free.”</p><p>He gleefully watched their eyes go wide with fear, “Harry is a kinder soul than either of you could ever hope to be. Not only will I be taking back the money that was given to you for the upkeep of Harry – as you clearly did not spend it on him – I will also be sending a <em>friend</em> to help you with the upkeep of the house.”</p><p>He grinned nastily before taking his leave, disappointed he couldn’t hex them, but glad they were be getting their just deserts. Once he was at a suitable distance, he waved his wand discreetly to reverse the charms he had placed on the two, then apparated to just outside the school wards and walked towards his quarters.</p><p>Rounding the final corner, he noted with surprise that Harry was there talking to the snake portrait. For a second he thought something must have happened - why else would the boy be there instead of with his friends? – but he saw the happy smile on his face and became even more confused.</p><p>“Hi Severus! Paeon was just telling me about a few of the times you’ve come home after a drop too much Firewhisky.”</p><p>Snape wanted to scowl but couldn’t, instead he laughed, “I didn’t think that was a very interesting thing to discuss, it thought I just went to bed.”</p><p>“Apparently you’ve said some very strange things to Paeon over the years.” Harry grinned at the snake, then up at his guardian.</p><p>“I probably have.” Snape admitted, then he frowned slightly, “How come you aren’t with your – not offence Paeon – real friends?”</p><p>“Well, we’re all up to date with work, so after lunch I thought I’d come and see you, but Paeon said you’d gone out. Instead of leaving we just started having a conversation and here we are.”</p><p>The Potions Master eyed was the boy was wearing, judging by the size of the boy he had seen only half an hour previously, these were hand-me-downs from his cousin. He resented the idea of Harry having anything tying him to his to life there and he really did look a mess.</p><p>Thinking quickly, he pieced together a plan: if he didn’t go to the Great Hall for dinner that evening, he would have time to send the afternoon with his charge.</p><p>“Harry, are your friends expecting you to be with me all afternoon?”</p><p>“I said I was going to spend an hour or two. They said they were going to be in the tower all afternoon, so it didn’t matter when I came back.”</p><p>“Right, how would you like to go on a little shopping trip with me?”</p><p>“You mean it?! Yes please!” he noted that Harry was nearly as exited at this idea as he was when he got his own room, despite how many teenagers despised shopping.</p><p>“Yes. I need to pick up a few potion ingredients and I was thinking it is high time you got some clothes that actually fit you.”</p><p>Harry looked down at his own bedraggled appearance and up at his guardian with big eyes.</p><p>“I’ve never had clothes that fit me before. But we’ll have to stop at Gringotts, all my money is there.”</p><p>Snape frowned, “I will be paying. It doesn’t matter if your Aunt and Uncle never bought you anything, I am responsible for you now and I will be buying you everything that you need. I don’t want you using your Gringotts vault until you are of age - I will give you sensible pocket money also.”</p><p>Harry looked like he was about to cry or give him a hug or both. Snape didn’t really want either happening so he quickly carried on, “I need to go and alert your Head of House that you will be leaving the school and you should go and tell your friends we will be gone for the afternoon. I will meet you in Professor McGonagall’s office in twenty minutes.”</p><p>Harry nodded, said something is Parseltongue (which was presumably goodbye) to his green friend and took of down the corridor. Snape shook his head with a smile and entered his quarters. He came out a few moments later in muggle clothing and made his way up to Dumbledore’s office.</p><p>After standing next to the Gargoyle for a few minutes guessing different sweets to try and gain entry, Snape sent a Patronus for help. A few seconds later the Gargoyle leapt aside and allowed him onto the staircase.</p><p>The door to the office was also open and as he walked through it a chuckling voice said, “For the record Severus, it was Cockroach Cluster.” Snape just rolled his eyes, that man and his sweet obsession.</p><p>“I have the paperwork Albus.” He said, producing it from inside his jacket.</p><p>“Ah, excellent. I’ll send this off for conformation and should hear back by tomorrow, I’ll let you know. Now, as nice as this is my boy, I have a feeling you have somewhere you need to be.” The Headmaster looked his muggle attire up and down with a comical expression on his face.</p><p>This time Snape just managed to suppress the eye roll and answer like a less sarcastic version of himself.</p><p>“I’m taking Harry to get some clothes; I hate to see him wearing his whale of a cousins hand-me-downs.”</p><p>A look of sadness and self-loathing crossed the older mans face for a split second before it was gone.</p><p>“Very well, I assume I won’t see you at dinner as you will be too busy?”</p><p>Sometimes it was annoying how well the crazy old man knew him.</p><p>“Yes, now I mustn’t keep Harry waiting.”</p><p>“I’ve been hearing some interesting things about you recently, Severus.”</p><p>Snape didn’t even deem him worthy of a response, he just cocked an eyebrow and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he entered McGonagall’s office he was greeted by another funny look at his attire.</p><p>He sighed, “I’m going into muggle London.”</p><p>Minerva simply raised her eyebrows in question.</p><p>“I want to take Harry to get some appropriate clothing, he walks around in a plie of rags at the moment. I just wanted to make sure you had no objections and he had the ‘all clear’ to leave the school. I’m taking an emergency portkey just in case anything happens.”</p><p>Her expression softened, “Of course, Severus. By the way, before Mr Potter arrives, I’d like to let you know that Mr Malfoy did not object in the slightest to his detention - I dare say he thinks he deserves it -  and I put a few guidelines down for Mr Flitch, such as activities that are not acceptable to force a student into.”</p><p>“Thank you, Minerva.”</p><p>Before he could say anymore the was a light knock on the door and it opened to reveal a grinning Harry.</p><p>“Hi Severus, Professor McGonagall. Sorry if I kept you waiting.”</p><p> “It’s alright Harry, are you ready to go?”</p><p>“I am. Hey Severus, is it alright if we stop off at Ollivanders? The others requested I get them one of those invisible wrist holsters each, they’ve given me the money.”</p><p>“I suppose so. They might come in handy one day.”</p><p>Once again Harry grinned as they moved to the floo together. After they disappeared, McGonagall chuckled to herself – those two are a right comedic duo she thought, Severus has the sarcasm and Harry had the light-heartedness – they are perfect for each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who do you think Snape's friend is?<br/>As bad as what the Dursley's did to Harry is, i didn't want to ruin their lives. Mostly because I didn’t want to ruin Dudley’s life - i want him to appear later on and actually not hate Harry for messing up his parents.<br/>Sorry if it's not quite what you wanted, but revenge doesn't actually get you anywhere.<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Do you take it straight [P4]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rest of the school find out about the guardianship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has taken me a long time to write considering it's no longer than any of my other chapters.<br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, Harry lay in bed too excited to sleep. He was sleeping in his new bedroom for the first time after pleading (though for not quite are hard as he had expected to need to) with Snape about letting him stay sometimes at the weekend.</p><p>They had spent an enjoyable afternoon, partly in muggle London – buying his clothes – and partly in Diagon Alley where the Potions Master had bought him enough books to last though his entire school career.</p><p>They were about all manner of subjects: a lot of Dense books, some Charms and Transfiguration, quite a few Potions books, two History books (which looked at lot more interesting than Binns made it out to be) and even a few Quidditch books - which Snape seemed more than willing to buy despite his eye rolling and sarcastic comments.</p><p>His new guardian seemed very keen on him having ‘information he might need in the future’ but when Harry tried to get him to elaborate on what he meant by that he just got a long rant about how he had to ‘do well in school’ and ‘try his best’ a speech which he suspected his friends had heard a million times from their parents.</p><p>Snape had even found the time to teach him a new spell that would allow them to send little paper notes to each other which he and his friends had practiced in the common room after dinner.</p><p>Soon they could send little notes flying everywhere around the room and Harry had even managed to send an encouraging note all the way down to the dungeons for the sake of his guardian’s sanity as he marked ‘awful’ (his words not Harry’s) essays.</p><p>Happily, Harry snuggled down into his soft duvet to do some of the sleep exercises Snape had recommended for his nightmares (which were less frequent now but still happened occasionally). He focused on the enchanted sky above him, carefully noticing ever pinprick of light and every swirl of colour before peacefully slipping into sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of being woken up in the morning by someone shouting at him, he was awakened by a light pat on his shoulder and a soft call of, “Harry, you’d better get up if you don’t want to miss breakfast.”</p><p>Harry was immediately wide awake as he thought of how he could wear his new clothes that day. He quickly hopped in the shower then pulled on some black jeans, brown boots, a blue jumper with a Golden Snitch on the front (Snape had charmed some of his muggle clothes) and finally an emerald green beanie over his messy hair.</p><p>He admired himself in the mirror (beautiful dear, it wheezed) for a few seconds before leaving his room. He eyed his guardian’s bat-like attire and said with a grin, “Morning Severus, it’s a shame you can’t wear muggle clothes more often, they really did suit you.”</p><p>“Cheeky.” Snape grumbled into his coffee; he really wasn’t a morning person.</p><p>But Harry grinned all the wider, he knew the Potions Master wasn’t really mad, “Should we go to breakfast?”</p><p>“Before we do, there’s something I want to show you.”</p><p>He reached in his robe and brought out a silver necklace with a miniature Golden Snitch dangling at the end; Harry’s eyes widened as it sparkled in the light.</p><p>“This necklace is magically connected to both this castle and me. If you hold it in your hand and concentrate on me, it will alert me that you are in danger and guide me towards to. It is also a portkey so if you hold it in your hand and concentrate on Hogwarts, it will allow you to transport here. It is only to be used in times of extreme danger. Do you understand?”</p><p>Awestruck, Harry nodded his head and carefully put the necklace around his neck, noticing that not only was it warm against his skin, he could also feel the magic pulsing around it.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Severus. Thank you for protecting me and for saving from the Dursleys.” He furiously blinked back tears, “Thank you for the clothes, the books the room. Thank you for regretting your mistakes and thank you apologising to me. And Neville. T-thank you.”</p><p>He started to cry earnest now, he was extremely embarrassed that he’d lost it over a necklace but there was no going back now. He nearly chocked in shock when he felt strong arms around him – Severus was hugging him?!</p><p>Not being used to hugs beyond the quick ones Hermione gave him, he felt a little awkward at first, but pretty quickly he let himself melt into it, taking all the comfort he could.</p><p>When he finally pulled away, his vision was still a little blurry with tears, but he could see the concern and protectiveness in his guardian’s eyes.</p><p>“I’ll always be there if you need me, you can talk to me about anything.” He looked deep into the boy’s eyes and saw the trust that rested there before pulling him in one last time.</p><p>A few minutes later they were on their way up to the Great Hall, Harry asked, “Do you think we should tell the rest of the school? The other two boys in my dorm will be wondering where I was last night, and I don’t want to lie to them. Plus, it might stop some of the rumours about you.”</p><p>Snape sighed “You’re right, we need to tell them. Is there any particular way you think we should do it?”</p><p>“Well, I did have a bit of an idea actually, I just need to have a word with Fred and George Weasley…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a productive day, Harry sat nervously in the Great Hall with his friends, waiting for the right moment to make his announcement. Down the table the twins nodded at him questionably and he nodded back. This was it.</p><p>Fred lifted is wand to a firework and set it going. The whole hall saw it explode into a rainbow and colours than form the words ‘Harry Potter has an announcement to make’, Harry grinned in spite of himself at the genius of the twins as he climbed up onto his seat.</p><p>He cast Sonorus on himself and began to speak, “Hey everyone, I have something to say.” He cringed at the fact that every eye was upon him but forced himself to speak anyway, “I am here to tell you that Professor Severus Snape has in fact <em>not</em> been abducted, nor has he suffered a stroke. He has been forced to be nice to you by <em>me</em>, because he is now my guardian.”</p><p>An eruption of noise followed his sentence. His friends looked at him reassuringly and he took a few deep breaths. Everyone was staring up at Snape (who was smirking at him with his arms crossed tightly across his chest) with shocked expressions, Harry nodded to George, who set off a single firework to bring back everyone’s attention.</p><p>“I will now take five questions, who would like to ask the first one?” Dean Thomas put up his hand and Harry nodded at him.</p><p>“Why do you need a new guardian?” he queried.</p><p>“There was a change in circumstance that meant my previous guardians were unsuitable and that is all I will be saying on the matter.” He felt bad for brushing Dean off like that, but he didn’t want to say what had happened at the Dursleys in front of the whole school. “Who’s next?”</p><p>The voice of a fourth year Snake echoed from the other side of the hall, “I would like to ask, why Professor Snape, the head of another house?”</p><p>“Good question. He was the most sensible option and he was also good friends with my mother. Anyone else?”</p><p>“Was it your decision?” came the squeaky voice of a first year Eagle.</p><p>“It was.” Harry said shortly.</p><p>“Are you still in Gryffindor?” was heard from a third year Lion.</p><p>“Yes, the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor, I will always be in Gryffindor. You are my house. Final question?”</p><p>There was a moments pause before a tiny Badger spoke up, “Where do you live outside of term?”</p><p>“That.” Harry said coolly, “Is slightly personal, but with Snape. And so, we come to the end of the questioning. Please refrain from asking me any more questions or spreading rumours. I suggest you treat Professor Snape with the same respect you have always done, or he might come after me.” He allowed himself a grin. “Enjoy the feast.”</p><p> </p><p>No-one bothered him for the rest of the meal - although there were many glances thrown at both him and Snape - and he was grateful. It wasn’t until he was in the common room however that he was able to find out how his fellow Lions felt about his news.</p><p>He had had a quick work with Dean, telling him that he would talk to him and Seamus in their dormitory later before turning to the rest of the Gryffindors. They had clearly sensed his nervousness because after a few seconds of silence, the Quidditch team had come forward and congratulated him on ‘taming the beast of the dungeons’.</p><p>The tense atmosphere had dissipated as they all laughed together and, despite the fact there were a few people who were unhappy at the idea of him ‘spending time with the enemy’ most people were grateful that he had managed to decrease Snape’s obvious biased towards his own house.</p><p>As soon as he could he disappeared into his dormitory, followed by Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus. He wrote a quick note to Severus saying:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lions took it fine.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>How about the Snakes?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He sent it off and the five of them gathered around the fire while he gave Dean and Seamus an extremely basic explanation as to why he suddenly needed a new guardian. Only a few minutes later Snape’s reply note came whizzing into the room:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>That’s good.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I’m about to talk to them now.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Outside the Slytherin common room, Snape took a deep breath before opening the door. All the Snakes were already gathered together expectantly - as he entered, they all fell silent and he addressed a sixth-year prefect,</p><p>“Jones, is everyone here?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>“Very good.” He addressed the rest of the room, “I would like to know your thoughts on the announcement. Does anyone have anything they would like to say.”</p><p>“Sir.” Yasmin Jones spoke up again, “I am of the opinion that you will stay true to this house no matter what, I trust your judgment to do right by us but also to do right by Mr Potter. Not many of us,” (she glanced disgustedly at Malfoy who looked down at his shoes) “have anything against Potter, he’s a better sort than most and I for one believe that if anyone can create house unity, he can. I move for him to be an honorary member of Slytherin house if he wishes to be.”</p><p>She glanced around at her fellow prefects, who all nodded in agreement.</p><p>“I am impressed by your words today Miss Jones. I will talk to Harry, I’m sure he would be honoured by the offer. I think it would be an idea to introduce him to a few of you before he tries to come into the common room. Miss Evans, if you and a few friends would be so kind as to stay after potions tomorrow, I will introduce you to him and his companions then.”</p><p>He watched the second year acknowledge before bidding them goodnight and leaving through the portrait door. Once he the door closed behind him, he let out a small sigh of relief, pulled out a small piece of parchment and hurriedly scribbled the words:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Snakes all happy.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Meet me in our quarters,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> I need discuss something with you.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And sent it off with a sharp flick of his wand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry that this chapter is a just a bit bluh. It doesn't really go anywhere.<br/>I'm having trouble deciding what to focus on, there's so much I want to cover.<br/>Anyway, let me know what you think.<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Do you take it straight [P5]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A run in with Dementors and a splash of revenge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope this satisfies your need for revenge on the Dursley's.<br/>This chapter is more like too shorter chapters put together, so I hope it's not too jarring.<br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suddenly, the week had passed, it was Saturday again and Harry was about to take to the sky in a game against the Hufflepuffs. He was glad he wasn’t going against the Slytherins that day as he had spent the last week building relationships with some of them (including Sophie Evans whom Snape had first introduced him to) and he didn’t want it to be ruined over a game of Quidditch.</p><p>It was amazing to think that the Slytherins wanted him to be one of them - even though he knew he would always be a Gryffindor at heart - and which house someone was in didn’t affect his friend making process.</p><p>He really wanted all the houses to be united, mostly because he knew they would have to be when Voldemort returned in order to defeat him but partly because he wanted people to be able to sit with their friends in the Great Hall, no matter their house.</p><p>Quickly, he pulled on his Quidditch robes and sat on the bench with the rest of the team to listen to Wood’s talk, which wasn’t much different from usual. The team all walked out of the tent together and Wood shook hands with the other captain, a sturdy but friendly looking seventh year Hufflepuff.</p><p>With Madam Hooch’s whistle, the game began, and all the players rose into the air.</p><p> </p><p>They were winning eighty points to sixty when Harry saw a glint of gold on the far side of the pitch, but the opposing team’s seeker was closer and – despite the fact his own broom was faster – would beat him too it. His only choice was to pretend to see the snitch somewhere else to lead the other seeker away from it.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he plunged towards the middle of the pitch and angled his broom vertically towards the ground, the wind whistling in his ears.</p><p>He heard from the commentary that the other seeker was following him and kept in the dive for as long as possible before pulling up and shooting towards where he had last seen the snitch. It had fluttered higher and so he had to shoot almost vertically upwards to reach it.</p><p>When he was a few metres away he felt the air around him go cold and he saw hundreds of dark flowing shapes moving through the air towards him. Suddenly he heard the piercing scream of a woman echo in his ears and everything went black just as he closed his hand into a fist.</p><p>In the stands Hermione screamed as Harry fell from about twenty metres in the air and many other people put their hands over their mouths in horror. They all watched as the Professors burst into action, Snape cast a spell that slowed Harry down before he hit the ground and the other Professors cast a spell that made silvery animals erupt from the end of their wands and charge at the dementors.</p><p>A few minutes later, Harry awoke and groaned at the fact that he was once again in the hospital wing. It was almost becoming a third bedroom for him. He noticed Snape, Ron and Hermione hovering worriedly nearby while Madam Pomfrey leaned over his bed towards studying him.</p><p>As everything became clearer, he sat up against his pillows and took the chocolate the Healer was holding out to him with a questioning look which she ignored. He took a bite and was amazed to find that it spread a tingly warmth all through his body right down to the tips of his fingers and toes.</p><p>He finished eating and looked round at Severus, hoping he would be able to tell him what happened. Madam Pomfrey spoke, “He’ll be fine, I’ll keep him here until dinner, then he can leave.” She motioned to the two friends, “You two may return after lunch, but for now you must leave.”</p><p>Ron and Hermione nodded, waving goodbye to Harry and promising the bring the others round later. Snape moved closer and pulled up a chair.</p><p>“Who won?” Asked Harry immediately.</p><p>Snape rolled his eyes at the fact that this was his first, most burning question, “Gryffindor. You actually caught the snitch just before you fell so the score was two-hundred and thirty to sixty.” He watched Harry grin for a second before asking, “Do you remember what happened?”</p><p>He frowned in thought, “I went really cold and I saw these black floating things, then I heard a loud scream and then I blanked out. I don’t remember anything else.”</p><p>“The ‘black floating things’, as you call them, were the Dementors who normally guard Azkaban. When you are near Dementors they take all the happiness out of you, which is why you go cold. They also force you relive your worst memories which is why they make effective guards; everyone is too unstable to escape.”</p><p>He frowned, “I don’t know where the scream came from, it must have been part of your memory. I also don’t know exactly why you blacked out; some people are just more sensitive to it than others.” He paused for a second and said hesitantly, “There is something else I should warn you about, Dementors sometimes perform something called a ‘kiss’, where they suck the soul out of a person.”</p><p>Harry gasped, “They kill them?”</p><p>“Yes, you cannot exist without your soul for more than day and the dementors pull it out so viciously that it kills them instantly.”</p><p>“That’s horrible. Why did the ministry let those things anywhere near a school?”</p><p>“The Minister is extremely concerned about the capture of Black, he will do anything to catch him again. And the dementors were supposed to stay on their posts around the edge of the school. They must have been hungry and large group of exhilarated people is their idea of a feast.”</p><p>He saw the look on Harry’s face and handed him some more chocolate which he watched the boy eat.</p><p>“Severus?” He asked, “Why did they suddenly leave? What made them go away?”</p><p>“There is a very powerful spell, it is called the Patronus Charm, some fully grown wizards can’t even do it, but it is a requirement for being on the teaching staff at Hogwarts. The charm produces a silvery mist at a lower level or, at a higher level, a fully corporal Patronus. This is an animal that has a special affinity with the caster and so is different for each person. Watch.”</p><p>Snape stood and held out his wand, “Expecto Patronum!” Harry watched in awe as a silvery doe burst out the end of the wand and pranced around the room.</p><p>“Awesome!” He cried, “Can you teach me to do that?!”</p><p>Snape frowned, it was very advanced magic, but his charge had shown his magical capabilities again and again, “Not today, Madam Pomfrey would come after me. How about you come to me twice a week for a little while and you can try and learn, although there is no certainty that you will be able to do produce a Patronus. How about you meet me in the Defence classroom after dinner on Monday? It’s big enough and Professor Lupin may even want to join us.”</p><p>“Sounds perfect, thank you, Severus!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Snape was exceedingly bored. Staff meetings were tedious at the best of times, but the only thing of interest that night was Dumbledore’s increasing displeasure (which he shared) at the Minister’s instance at having the Dementors posted around the school.</p><p>He was just falling into a sleepy stupor – in a not dissimilar way to how he used to Binns’ lessons if he remembered correctly – when he heard something that made him chuckle:</p><p>“The final thing we have on the agenda tonight is that we appear to have lost our poltergeist.”</p><p>At Snape’s noise, Dumbledore turned to him with a questioning eyebrow raised, “Might you know something about this, Severus?”</p><p>“Do you feel a special attachment to Peeves, Albus?”</p><p>“Not especially, Severus, but that doesn’t mean we want him to be somewhere else.”</p><p>“Well, he’s on an, ah –<em> special</em> assignment currently.” He sniggered again.</p><p>“May we know what this special assignment is?” The twinkle in his eye made Snape think that the Headmaster had, in fact, already worked it out.</p><p>“Let’s just say revenge and retribution. Peeves is currently five hundred miles away.”</p><p>“Five hundred miles in say – Surrey?” McGonagall joined in.</p><p>“Why yes, Minerva, how ever did you guess that?” Snape replied in mock surprise.</p><p>“Intuition. Also, I share your want for vengeance on those particular Muggles.”</p><p>By then, the rest of the staff were catching on and they were all chortling to themselves, finally Dumbledore wiped his eyes and spoke up,</p><p>“As good as our intentions Severus – and as nice as a break from Peeves is - if he stays away from the school for too long, he will cease to exist. Therefore, I request that you bring him back to the school tonight.”</p><p>They all chuckled again at Snape genius plan and imagined what was happening right that second in Surrey…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in at number four Private Drive…</p><p> </p><p>A cowering family huddled together on a bed; the mother had her arms protectively around the boy while the father whispered savagely to himself over and over again:</p><p>“It’s not real. Not real. Why would this be happening? What have we done to deserve this?”</p><p>The boy whimpered in fear as a crash was heard from downstairs, it resounded around the room and put an end to the older man’s desperate chanting.</p><p>It was dark in the room despite the fact it was still light outside as the curtains had been clamped tightly across the windows. A chest of draws had been pushed against the door in a desperate attempt to keep the unwanted away and everything in the darkened room was piled about haphazardly.</p><p>Bangs and crashes could be heard below them, each noise making all three of them jump in fright and cower closer to each other. They had been in that room for over twenty-four hours; all their nerves were wearing thin and their stomachs were aching with hunger.</p><p>Suddenly, a white mass exploded out of the floor and started to pelt them with tiny hard objects while singing a horrifying song in a screechy voice,</p><p>Oi Dursleys, you furies,</p><p>What have you done?</p><p>Now you get me,</p><p>So carefree!</p><p>Oh, what have you begun?</p><p>The white mass cackled manically before swooping towards them. The man roared, leaping forwards and trying to punch the attacker but he fell straight through it and off the end of the bed. Shaking his head to get rid of the starts that formed before his eyes, he grabbed the chest of draws and yanked it out of the way.</p><p>He ripped open the door and hauled the rest of his family off the bed. The horrifying song echoed in their ears as they fled from the house and catapulted down the street, a crazed look in their wide eyes.</p><p>The poltergeist cackled after them in satisfaction and delight, then disappeared with a resounding <em>crack.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will be uploaded pretty soon, as I had half of it on the end of this one before I realised it was going to be far too long!<br/>It will be the Patronus lessons so look out for it.<br/>Let me know your thoughts.<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Do you take it straight [P6]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patronus lessons!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's me trying to set up the fact that Harry is a powerful wizard and that Lupin knew he Dad and Sirius.<br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking the well-known path to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, Harry considered his reaction to the Dementors once more. In a way, he wanted to be near a one again just so he could work out where the scream had come from.</p><p>It had seemed familiar yet so distant, like a long-forgotten memory that he only could only half recall.</p><p>Reaching the Defence classroom, he knocked on the door and entered to find the two professors stood in the middle of the desk-free space talking to each other.</p><p>“Hi Severus, Professor Lupin. Are you joining us too?”</p><p>“I am, Harry, as long as it is agreeable with you.” Replied the weary looking wizard.</p><p>Harry grinned at him, “Sure, Sir. I’d be curious to see your Patronus.”</p><p>“Alas Harry, you will not be seeing my Patronus, I cannot cast one.”</p><p>“I thought it was a requirement to teach here?” He looked questioningly up at his guardian.</p><p>Snape glanced at the other man before answering, “Lupin can cast a Patronus some of the time, just not all the time.”</p><p>Suddenly realisation dawned on Harry, “Oh, of course, Sir. Not near full moon. I understand, maybe some other time.”</p><p>The two men exchanged shocked glances.</p><p>“What do you mean by that, Harry” Snape asked gently.</p><p>“Well, Lycanthropy is magically draining, so not being able to cast really powerful spells in the days after full moon makes sense.” He answered matter of factly.</p><p>There was a tense pause.</p><p>“How did you find out?” Lupin almost whispered.</p><p>Harry looked surprised, “Oh, me and Hermione figured it out about a month or two back. The potion Severus makes for you whenever you’re ill, the fact you’re only ever ill around full moon and that you never go to the hospital wing.”</p><p>“When you say it like that, it does sound rather obvious.” Lupin admitted, “And you don’t mind?”</p><p>“No, Sir. You’re an amazing Defense teacher, miles better than Voldyhead last year.”</p><p>Lupin just looked relieved, but the Potions Master couldn’t hold in a laugh, “Ten out of ten for the nickname Harry. Now, shall we get too it? The key to the Patronus charm is a happy memory, find one and say the words ‘Expecto Patronum’.”</p><p>Harry thought for a moment; he couldn’t find many happy childhood memories, so he thought the moment he found out he was a wizard. Concentrating hard on the memory, he pulled out his wand from his wrist holster and raised it.</p><p>“Expecto Patronum!” He shouted, but nothing happened. Focusing only on the memory, he tried again, but still nothing happened.</p><p>“Try a different memory?” Snape suggested.</p><p>Thinking quickly, Harry was reminded of some of his more recently memories with Severus by the necklace hanging around his neck. He vividly remembered his guardian holding him close and telling him he would always be there.</p><p>He nodded and held up his wand again, centering in on the memory with a smile on his face. This time, a small amount of silvery mist erupted from his wand as he spoke and floated around him for a few seconds. All three of them were delighted and shocked.</p><p>“I’ve never known anyone get anything after so few tries!” Lupin cried.</p><p>“Yes, that’s amazing, Harry! Try it once more.” Snape added.</p><p>“Ok, but I have a question, should I be focusing on the memory or the emotions connected with it?”</p><p>Both men frowned, “I’m not quite sure.” Lupin responded, “Which have you been doing?”</p><p>“I’ve been focusing on the memory, but I think I might try something else this time.”</p><p>Lupin nodded at him and he raised his wand once more. This time he absorbed himself in how he had felt at the time, a mixture of warmth and overwhelming happiness, with a touch of relief thrown in.</p><p>As he spoke the incantation as large amount of the slivery mist appeared, it became denser as if it was trying to form a shape, but it faded before it could be fully created.</p><p>He looked up proudly at the two men who both gave him a smile.</p><p>“I think that’s enough for today, Harry. ”We don’t want you exhausting yourself.”</p><p>Harry pouted, “Can I try once more, please!”</p><p>Lupin smirked at their obvious bond, but Snape just rolled his eyes, “Fine. <em>One</em> more.”</p><p>This time Harry focused specifically on the hug, he closed his eyes and pictured how warm and comforted he had felt before casting the spell. He opened his eyes to see a large silvery stag galloping around the room before disappearing into a cloud of silvery mist.</p><p>“Amazing!” Came Lupin’s cry, while Snape looked on, a proud expression on his face.</p><p>With a small, sad smile, Lupin added, “Prongs rode again last night.”</p><p>When Harry looked at him questioningly, he sighed and pulled in some chairs for them before continuing, “I knew you father at school, we were close friends. There were four of us. Now two are dead and one is, or was,” (a shadow passed across his face) “in Azkaban. We had nicknames for ourselves. I was Moony for obvious reasons, but your dad was Prongs as he was, I mean his Patronus was a stag, like yours. He would be so proud of you.”</p><p>Harry was silent for a moment but then said, “If you were friends with my dad, then how come you’re friends with Severus?”</p><p>Lupin laughed and Snape scowled slightly, “I’m not sure Snape would quite call us friends. But out of the four of us, I was the one who he had the least against. Which I guess made it easier for us to move past it when we became colleagues.”</p><p>“Well, that and the fact that Dumbledore forces us to be civil.” Lupin and Harry allowed themselves a small chuckle at the look of Severus’s face.</p><p>“Moving on, it’s time you went back to the tower Harry, we can meet again on Thursday and you can try the Patronus charm on real Dementors. Then we can have a chocolate feast!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thursday rolled around quickly and Harry’s much anticipated Patronus lesson arrived. He was stood in the entrance hall waiting for Severus, and when he arrived, they walked towards the edge of the Hogwarts grounds together.</p><p>Snape told Harry was wait where he was and when he returned, he was being followed by a single Dementor who had was being kept in check by a sleek silvery doe. He called that they were only going to be having a few tries as this would be more draining than casting with no enemy, then reminded him of what he had to do.</p><p>Harry nodded determinedly and held out his wand, remembering the sensation of the hug once more. The Potions Master stood back and the Dementor floated towards him.</p><p>He felt the strange cold sensation and, before he could cast the spell, he heard the scream again, this time accompanied with a high-pitched cackle and a flash of green light.</p><p>When he come back to reality, he was on the floor and Severus was standing over him, holding out a lump of chocolate – the Dementor was once again being held in check by the silver doe.</p><p>Reaching for the chocolate, he shoved it in his mouth and rose to his feet.</p><p>“I think it’s my mum.” He said shakily, Snape looked shocked, “I think I can hear her trying to save me. I heard a laugh that time as well.”</p><p>The man looked concerned and sad, “Do you want to carry on?”</p><p>Harry nodded decisively and held up his wand. The Dementor advanced on him and he, once again, had no time to cast the spell before the screaming started, this time they formed the words “No! Not Harry! <em>No</em>!” then the cackling and the flash of green light came.</p><p>Stiffly, he sat up and stuffed the chocolate his guardian held out to him into his mouth, before standing and wiping the sweat off his brow. He held his wand up and nodded to Snape, who warned him that this would be the last attempt, then allowed the Dementor to advance again.</p><p>Trying his best to be completely absorbed in his memory, he closed is eyes. This time he heard someone shouting “Go! Get Harry! I’ll hold him off!” but he managed to push the voice aside and utter the spell, “Expecto Patronum!”</p><p>Opening his eyes, he watched as his silvery stag charged at the Dementor and forced it backwards. Elatedly he turned to Severus who congratulated him, “Well done! I have never known anyone produce a Patronus the first time against a Dementor”</p><p>Harry frowned, “I didn’t do it first time.”</p><p>“I think you did, Harry. The first two tries you didn’t actually cast the spell, but when you did, it worked perfectly. Now wait here will I take this Dementor back to its post.”</p><p>Snape strode off and Harry stared around at the lake and trees. As he was looking towards the forbidden Forest, he noticed a pair of large eyes peering out from between the trees, he looked more closely and realised that they belonged to a huge black dog that was waving its tail at him.</p><p>It was huge with shaggy black fur but before he could decide if it looked dangerous or not, Severus returned, and it melted back into the trees, unnoticed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope the second half doesn't seem to awkward to you.<br/>Let me know what you think.<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Just like me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry really isn't over the Dursleys, understandably.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't been as happy with the last few chapters so I really put my heart and soul into this one.<br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the following months, Harry developed quite a routine. He had mastered the Patronus charm after only a few lessons, so Snape had gone on the teach him other defensive spells (Expelliarmus, Protego and Petrifacts Totalus) as well as a few offensive spells (Stupefy, Locomotor Mortis, Relashio and Rictumsempra) in their weekly lessons.</p><p>On top of this, he had been giving him pointers in his other lessons and helping him to improve his general essay writing which meant that he had even been doing better than Hermione in a lot of subjects (she was still better in Astronomy and History of Magic) although she didn’t seem fazed by this at all.</p><p>Every few days he would meet up with his Slytherin friends (usually one or two of his friends came as well) and they would either study or hang out together.</p><p>He found them to be great fun, they were all quick witted and sharp but at the same time, much warmer than they first appeared to be.</p><p>Harry even met the sixth-year prefect Yasmin Jones once or twice – she liked to check they didn’t need help with their studies – and he found her to be firm yet kind, with the same dry sense of humor Snape had.</p><p>When they had the time, him and his closest friends would go for walks around the grounds to see Hagrid (Luna liked to discuss animals with him) or to check on how Neville and Luna’s mini greenhouse was getting on.</p><p>While on these walks, Harry often saw the huge black dog he had seen for the first time in his second Patronus lesson, but he never got chance to point it out to anyone else – something always distracted him, or the dog disappeared too quickly.</p><p>All in all, he felt that his year was turning out pretty well, the only downsides were the fact that Ron’s rat Scabbers was looking a little thin (which was surprising as he had always been rather fat in the past), that there had been a few Black sightings around the Hogsmeade area and that he had started to get nightmares from the memories his Patronus lessons had brought to the surface.</p><p>This new dream coupled with some of his older ones made for very restless nights of sleep, despite his meditation techniques.</p><p> </p><p>One night near Easter, he awoke from a particular troubling nightmare sweating, to find that the room he woke in was altogether too dark and cold for him to find any peace in. He decided that best thing to do would be to go down to the common room and light the fire there.</p><p>Putting on a thick Weasley jumper and a warm pair of socks he crept down the stairs by the light of his wand, then cast Incendio into the large fireplace and sunk into his favorite armchair.</p><p>After a few minutes it became clear that he was no more peaceful here than in his dormitory and despite the warmth of the fire he still felt cold. He couldn’t understand what was missing.</p><p>He thought back to his Patronus lessons, what had made him feel better when the Dementors were near?</p><p>Suddenly realisation dawned on him: he needed Severus.</p><p>He remembered what it had felt like just to be in someone’s arms and he started to sob uncontrollably. His guardian’s words went around and around in his head ‘I’ll always be there if you need me, you can talk to me about anything’. They were so simple, yet they meant so much to him.</p><p>With a shaking voice he called out, “Nini.” There was a crack and the ragged House-elf appeared.</p><p>“Master Harry, Sir.” She bowed, “Are you not supposed to be in bed?”</p><p>Harry had to smile slightly at her scolding before answering, “Yes, I should be. But can you please get Severus?”</p><p>“Of course, Sir.” She disappeared before he had the chance to thank her, and he settled down to think about what he was going to say to Severus when he appeared.</p><p>He didn’t get long to think, as less than a minute later his guardian appeared, gripping onto Nini - who then immediately disappeared – looking very tousle haired but with crazed, wide awake looking eyes.</p><p>He quickly moved towards his charge, whispering “Harry, Harry are you alright? What’s wrong?”</p><p>Before he could answer, his eyes filled with tears and his body was once again racked with harsh sobs. Severus waved his wand to enlarge the armchair before scooping the weeping boy into his arms.</p><p>They sat there for a few minutes in comforting silence until he was able to whisper, “I’ve ruined so many lives.”</p><p>The man hugged him still closer, “No, Harry. You haven’t.”</p><p>The boy pulled away roughly and cried through his sobs, “I have! I ruined the Dursleys’ lives, I was forced upon them and they hated me for it. I put people in danger all the time, Ron and Hermione could have died so many times last year. They look after me and I just put them in danger.”</p><p>Severus tried to put a comforting hand on the boy’s arm, but he wrenched it away and continued his rant, “Now they have to put up with me being a mess because I was too weak to defend myself from an overweight muggle. I’m pathetic. You don’t understand what you’ve got yourself in to - I will ruin your life to! I probably already have. I even killed a man!”</p><p>He collapsed on the floor in a heap of tear drenched material and didn’t even react when the Potions Master slid down onto the floor beside him and scooped him back into his arms.</p><p>After about half an hour, Harry’s sobs finally subsided and were replaced by overwhelming embarrassment, mostly over the fact he had disrupted Severus’s night to have a huge sob session, but partly because he loved the feeling of being safe and warm in his protectors arms – something he knew most people his age hated.</p><p>Slowly, his embarrassment subsided, and he sunk entirely into the embrace, allowing his guardian to rub soothing circles on his back and feeling the warmth from his fingers melt into his skin while he grpped tightly onto the necklace hung around his neck.</p><p>“Harry.” Severus whispered carefully into Harry’s ear while still holding him close, “You could <em>never</em> ruin my life. You have made it better by just being in it and I will love and protect you eternally. I promise that to you tonight. You will always have me. Always.”</p><p>Harry felt a wave of magic pass through him that warmed him to the core and he knew that this was someone he could trust with anything - he would never laughed at him or push him aside – he would be the Dad he needed in that moment and every other.</p><p>“I want you to come to me for anything you need, any reason, no matter how small. I am here for you, just like I want to be. As someone who is looking out for you, I need to set a few things straight. You must understand, it is not your fault that you were abused. You are not a freak or an abnormity, you are a powerful wizard with a heart of gold.” Severus insisted.</p><p>He gently pulled Harry around so he could look him in the eyes, “They might have said that you were the one hurting them, but it’s just not true. I know this is hard for you, but you are the victim. I am going to help you through this, and your friends will too.”</p><p>There was uncertainty written all over the boy’s tear-streaked face as he brushed the hair out of his eyes, “Do you have any memories that make you feel warm and safe?”</p><p>Harry blushed in embarrassment but inclined his head in a small, tentative nod.</p><p>“Will you describe it to me?” he asked softly.</p><p>Pausing indecisively, he thought for a moment before answering, “That hug we had after you gave me the necklace. It was comforting and the best feeling in the world.” He was careful to not look towards his guardian as he spoke, in case it was awkward, but he felt a warm hand on his chin that lifted his face until he was looking straight into the other man’s eyes.</p><p>“There’s no need to feel self-conscious, that hug was special to me too.” Gratitude and appreciation filled the green eyes as they had been filled with tears only a little while previously.</p><p>“Whenever you feel like you are ruining someone’s life or that they are only friends with you out of pity, I want you to picture that hug and how it made you feel to remind you that you are loved. Can you do that for me?”</p><p>Wordlessly, Harry nodded.</p><p>“Perfect, the other thing I want to talk to you about is one Quirinus Quirrell.”</p><p>A guilty look spread across the boy’s face, so Snape quickly continued, “I do not know how much Dumbledore told you about why touching you burnt him last year, but let me reassure you, it did not kill him. ‘Voldyhead’ as you call him, died because the Dark Lord mutilated his body beyond repaired from the inside. He attacked you, and you defended yourself, there is nothing shameful in this, because if you had not of done that, you would not be here today. I, for one, and very glad that you are.”</p><p>He rested his chin on the small boy’s head and wrapped his arms tightly around him for a few moments as more tears made tracks down the young face.</p><p>Eventually they pulled apart and climbed back onto the armchair together. Severus conjured up several blankets to wrap around Harry and when he was done, he wiped the tears from under the emerald eyes and proclaimed with a smile,</p><p>“There, burrito!”</p><p>The boy smiled back and snuggled against his guardian, grateful that he was staying with him despite the very late (or very early depending on how you look at it) hour.</p><p>After a short time of silence, the Potions Master spoke softly again, “I think it’s time you told me why I found you crying by yourself in your common room in the middle of the night, Harry.”</p><p>There was a moments pause before the boy answered. “I started having nightmares again, the one tonight was particularly bad. M-my Uncle killed m-my parents, he had this cold high-pitched laugh and then he tried to kill me. B-but I b-burnt him and then my Aunt and Cousin said I r-ruined their lives.”</p><p>The tired face Severus looked down into was full of anguish and his heart melted.</p><p>“I know it’s going to take some time, Harry, but I will help you through this. Have the mediation techniques been working at all?”</p><p>“Yes, they usually allow me to go back to sleep again pretty quickly, but there was just something different about tonight. I knew I wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep to I came down here, but when that didn’t help, I just needed someone.” He took a deep breath before adding, “I needed you.”</p><p>Carefully, Severus brushed the hair out of the boy’s eyes again, delighted at the bond he was forming with the boy, “I don’t mind you waking me up, Harry. Remember what I said, you will always have me, it doesn’t matter what time it is. Now, are there any night you have no nightmares at all?”</p><p>“When I’m in my room in the dungeons, I’ve never had them then.”</p><p>“And do you know what it is about being down there that makes you feel safer and more relaxed?”</p><p>Thoughtfully, Harry answered, “I think it’s mostly because I know you are nearby, but I also find that the ceiling really helps too. I can focus on the colours up there.”</p><p>“Well, the first question would be, do you want to move down with me permanently?”</p><p>With a cautious headshake, Harry replied, “No, I think that would make me feel cut off from my house and friends, I really do like my dormitory too.”</p><p>“I thought you might say that. Don’t worry, I’m not offended, I want you to be happy. Now, the second question is, would you like to have a ceiling similar to your bedroom in the bed in your dormitory?”</p><p>The boy’s eyes lit up, “That would be amazing!” He faltered for a second, “But that’s not really fair on everyone else is it?”</p><p>“Harry, it’s perfectly fair, you don’t have to be the same, or have the thing things as your friends. However, what about if we put a charm on it so that it only works if the drapes are closed around the bed?”</p><p>“That would be perfect thank you!” he gave his guardian a small squeeze.</p><p>They sat in comfortable silence for a little while longer until Snape looked at the time, “Harry?” He asked gently, to check if the boy had fallen asleep.</p><p>When an equally soften reply came back, he said, “It’s five thirty, the sun is about to rise. Shall we go and watch it?”</p><p>“Yes please, Severus!” was the eager response.</p><p>He carefully pulled the slight boy to his feet and put the armchair back to its normal size.</p><p>Looking down at Harry’s attire he commented, “I think perhaps you should get some proper shoes. While you’re up there, you may also want to leave Mr Weasley a note saying that you are with me, in case he awakens and wonders where you are.</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later, the pair were on a comfy sofa atop an east facing tower, once again huddled together and wrapped in blankets.</p><p>They watched in contented silence as the sun put on a brilliant show of colour for them, while sipping on hot drinks (coffee for Severus and hot chocolate for Harry) and listening to the peaceful, early morning bird song.</p><p>By the time seven o’clock rolled around Snape declared it was time to leave. Harry was sad to end the perfect morning but allowed himself to be led away.</p><p>Instead of going back to Gryffindor Tower, the Potions Master led him to their quarters down in the dungeons.</p><p>In answer to his questions, Severus responded, “I think it would be best if you slept instead of going to lessons today, it won’t make any difference for you to miss one day. We are going to have some breakfast then you can go to bed.”</p><p>With a quick ‘good morning’ to Paeon (who had been asleep but was used to being woken by Snape at all hours) they called Nini for some breakfast and within ten minutes they were eating.</p><p>After reassurances that he would tell his friends what had happened and that everyone else would just think he was a little ill as well as instructions to send him a note as soon as he was awake, Severus sent Harry to bed.</p><p>Staring at the galaxy above his head, he thought briefly about his eventful night before slipping into a peaceful slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you find this sufficiently cute.<br/>I really tried with this. I also wanted to put a new spin on always.<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Just like me [P2]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry finds out if Sirius Black is guilty or innocent, and if he likes the idea of Snape being Harry’s guardian.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Still going strong with over 40,000 words now!<br/>That is quite impressive in 3 weeks, you must agree.<br/>Anyway, enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Easter arrived quickly and the students that remained (over half the school) celebrated by having a feast at lunchtime, but Harry wasn’t enjoying himself. He wasn’t quite sure what was wrong, but something just felt off to him, almost like there was something wrong with the castle.</p><p>His appetite had completely vanished, to the point where just being around food made him feel sick but he couldn’t escape until the feast had finished so he had to sit there – trying to ease his wheezy stomach – pushing food around his plate in near silence.</p><p>Annoyingly for him – as he really didn’t want to be pestered in that moment – his lack of appetite and speech had attracted the attention of his friends, who’s concerned looks he was purposely avoiding so they wouldn’t start interrogating him.</p><p>Suddenly a small piece of paper flew up to him and landed by his place on the table.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Are you ok?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He frowned at the fact that his guardian had managed to find a way to pester him despite being sat on the other side of the room, but he also felt touched that the man continued to pay attention and express concern for him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Not really.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But I don’t know what the matter is,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Something just feels off.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>He wrote back before sending it off. Only half a minute later, he got a response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unfortunately, I have a meeting straight after lunch,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But I’ll send you a note after I’ve finished.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Try and eat if you can.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>He turned to look at Snape up on the head table and gave him a small nod before turning back to pushing food around his plate, managing a few mouthfuls before giving up again.</p><p>When the meal was finally over, Harry decided he was going to escape into the Hogwarts grounds for a walk; there was a party in each common room, but he really wasn’t in the mood.</p><p>He hoped to slip away before his friends decided which one of them would be his chaperone (they hadn’t let him go anywhere alone since Black had escaped) but he had no such luck as Ron insisted on coming with him.</p><p>Sighing, he agreed as he knew they would never let him go out by himself. The two of them made their way out of the castle in companionable silence and sat by the lake watching the last afternoon soon cast long shadows over everything.</p><p>Eventually, Ron spoke, he asked cautiously, “So mate, what’s going on? You really don’t seem to be yourself today.”</p><p>Harry picked at a handful of grass as he thought about what to answer, “Honestly Ron, I’m not sure. There’s something off, and I don’t know what it is.”</p><p>He caught sight of his friends slightly skeptical look and quickly tried to explain, “I think there’s something off with in the castle, like it’s getting ready to defend itself or something. Do you feel something strange with the wards?”</p><p>Peering carefully above him, he examined the woven dome shape of the wards, but nothing seemed to have changed.</p><p>Ron looked at him disbelievingly and he started to feel a bit stupid, “Harry, I can’t feel the wards at all, I never have been able to. I didn’t know anyone could, expect Dumbledore.”</p><p>Shocked, Harry answered, “Wait, really? Not at all? I just assumed everyone could.”</p><p>“No mate, only really powerful wizards can feel wards like that. I think you should tell Snape.”</p><p>“Wow. I was going to talk to him later anyway, he was showing his <em>concern</em> at lunch.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop himself from smiling slightly. He looked across the lake, on the other side he could see the big dog once more, he pointed it out to his friend.</p><p>“Hey Ron, look at that huge black dog over there. I didn’t know the Hogwarts grounds were home to any dogs, but I’ve seen that one around quite a bit recently and he seems really friendly.”</p><p>Before Ron could respond his friend cried out, “Oh, Scabbers where are you going you silly rat?” he scrambled to his feet and began to chase after his pet in the direction of the Whomping Willow, “You’ll get lost!”</p><p>Harry hurriedly got to his feet to follow his friend but was distracted by the fact that the huge black dog was now bounding towards them.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Ron managed to catch his rat and force him into his pocket, the canine jumped, knocking into Harry lightly – making him drop his wand – but landing on his friend with enough force that he hit the ground and lay there dazed.</p><p>Immediately, the dog latched onto Ron’s arm and started to pull him towards the base of the Whomping Willow while Harry was desperately trying to find both his glasses – which had become dislodged when the dog had knocked into him – and his wand.</p><p>When he finally found them, the dog had already reached an opening in the base of the tree. In a desperate attempt to free himself from the animal’s grasp, Ron hooked his leg around a tree root, but the dog took no notice and simply carried on until his leg broke with a loud <em>crack</em>.</p><p>Dog and human disappeared before he could fire a spell. Just as he was running towards the tree, ready to battle it’s flailing branches, he heard a scream from behind him and saw Hermione and Professor Lupin sprinting across the grass towards him.</p><p>Hermione was screaming, “Black’s here! He got into the castle! You need to get to safety! Where’s Ron?”</p><p>“A huge black dog took him under the Whomping Willow! I couldn’t stop it; we need to save him!”</p><p>“Sirius Black has Ron in the shrieking shack?”</p><p>“No Sir, that’s definitely not what I said.”</p><p>“It is, but I can’t explain now, we need to save him.”</p><p>Lupin picked up a long stick from the floor and poked the tree on a certain knot; weirdly, that seemed to freeze it and all of them crept into the hole, the Professor leading.</p><p>Harry’s heart thudded painfully in his chest and he held tightly onto his necklace, thinking of Severus with all his might to try and send him a message. The Snitch glowed a bright gold and started to vibrate in his hand.</p><p>Eventually they reached the end of the tunnel and came out into dingy room with bordered up windows and broken furniture that all seemed to have deep scratch marks in it.</p><p>“Where are we?” Harry whispered.</p><p>“I looks like… The Shrieking Shack.” Hermione responded, equally quietly.</p><p>“You’re right, Hermione - you really are the brightest which are your age.” Added Lupin.</p><p>Slowly, they climbed the stairs together, all with their wands at the ready. Lupin moved through a doorway and Harry heard him shout, “Put it down, Black!”</p><p>Harry peered over Hermione’s shoulder and looked into the room. There was a man with ragged clothes and a mess of black hair, a gaunt face housing wide, crazed-looking eyes looked back at them.</p><p>The man had his wand trained at Ron, who was cowering on the bed, with blood seeping through one trouser leg, desperately gripping onto a wildly thrashing Scabbers.</p><p>By now, all three of them had their wands trained on Black but he had a look of wild desperation in his eyes.</p><p>“Remus!” Black cried and Lupin visibly flinched, “It wasn’t me a swear it! I didn’t betray them! I would never have! Pedigrew is right there, in that boy’s hands!”</p><p>“Why would I believe that?” Lupin spat, “Just drop the wand and come quietly.”</p><p>“I will, but only if you don’t let Pedigrew escape and give me a chance to explain.” The other man looked unsure, so he quickly added, “Remus look at the rat! How many times have we seen him transform? His finger toe is missing where he cut off his finger and everything! Please!”</p><p>Lupin crossed over to the bed while motioning to Harry and Hermione, “You two keep your wands on him. Ron please give me the rat.”</p><p>Scabbers struggled even harder in the bitten and bleeding hands and Ron stuttered, “Why, what are you going to do to him?”</p><p>“It’s ok, I’m not going to hurt him, just make sure he doesn’t get away.”</p><p>He conjured a glass jar with an air hole in the top and lowered the rat into it while Sirius tossed the wand in his hand back to Ron. Lupin stuck the jar in place and then he too trained his wand on the ragged man in front of them.</p><p>“You’d better start talking.”</p><p> </p><p>Just as he said that there was a flash of light from Harry’s necklace and Severus crashed into the room.</p><p>“Harry, Harry. Are you ok? What’d going on? Black!” He gasped, also training his wand on the bedraggled man.</p><p>“Severus, please calm yourself, I need to get a story out of this man.” Snape was too shocked to disagree so just stood there dumbfounded as Sirius began to talk.</p><p>He explained about the Fidelius charm on the Potter’s house and how he had been secret keeper until they had switched at the last minute, without telling anyone, to Peter Pedigrew, and how he had immediately known what had happened and so had gone after Pedigrew himself but had ended up framed and in Azkaban.</p><p>He went to on describe how he had seen a the photo of the Weasleys in the newspaper and had immediately recognised the rat (here Ron had insisted that this rat was in fact Scabbers, not Peter Pedigrew) so had had broken out of Azkaban (Lupin had then stepped in to explain how his three best friends had been illegal animagi at school) to come and kill him.</p><p>The three teenagers were all in shock, but Snape looked like her was about to kill Sirius with his bare hands. Smoothly, Lupin stepped in, suggesting that they should check to see if Scabbers - who had been thrashing wildly in the jar during the whole conversation - really was Pedigrew.</p><p>He trained his wand on the rat, while the other four kept their wands pointed at Sirius, and, before Harry had time to blink, a small man with watery eyes and scraggly hair appeared in front of them.</p><p>Even Snape found this to be overwhelming evidence to support Blacks claims, however much his disliked him. And - mostly due to his guardianship over Harry, he realised - he was not willing to let an innocent soul be thrown to the Dementors. Pathetic what that boy had done to me, he thought savagely.</p><p>He hadn’t forgiven the man by any means, but he had been in Azkaban for over ten years - which he knew was enough to send anyone insane – and he hadn’t technically deserved it, by law anyway.</p><p> </p><p>They decided to take both Pedigrew and Black to Dumbledore, but before they did, Harry wanted to know what had happened that evening.</p><p>Hermione told the story, “We were going back to the common room, but when we reached it there was a huge dent in the wall and the Pink Lady was nowhere to be seen. We found her hidden in a portrait in the next corridor and she said that Black had tried to get in.”</p><p>“I knew that all the Weasleys were in Gryffindor and I saw that you were all having a feast in the Great Hall so I took my opportunity to try and get into the tower, but she wouldn’t let me in and got frustrated so punched the wall.” Sirius explained, motioning to his bloody knuckles.</p><p>“The rest of the school was ordered back to the Great Hall while the teachers searched the castle for Black, but I knew that you two were out here. I found Professor Lupin on my way out and we came together.” Continued Hermione.</p><p>“Then I saw you and the Weasley boy across the lake, I was about to try my luck talking to you, when you saw me and Pedigrew must have heard you talking about me and tried to make a run for it. I saw him and chased after. I’m sorry about you leg.” His gestured to Ron, “I needed the rat to prove my story. The one thing I don’t understand, is why Snivellus is here.”</p><p>Snape made a furious noise and made to lunge at the other man, but Lupin held him back, “Really Sirius, will you ever grow up? Snape is helping you right now.” He hissed.</p><p>Harry felt his face grow hot but kept his calm, “I brought him here.” He said coldly.</p><p>“You did? How? Why for that matter?” Sneered Sirius.</p><p>Struggling to keep his cool, Harry retorted, “Yes, I did. It doesn’t matter how. But I did it because there was a mad dog after my friend, and I needed help. Severus is my guardian and if you have a problem with that then we can always throw you back to the dementors.”</p><p>Everyone was in a state of shock at Harry’s last remark. No-one had ever heard him be so protective of his guardian before.</p><p>“W-why is Snape your guardian?” he looked a little weak at the knees.</p><p>“Because he is what I need, and I am what he needs.”</p><p>Black just looked even more confused.</p><p>“But your family?”</p><p>“Have you forgotten what happened to my family so soon from being out of Azkaban?” Harry replied coolly, then his listed “My parents and grandparents are dead, my godfather in prison, and my aunt and uncle starved me for twelve years. I have no family. At least I didn’t, until Severus.”</p><p>He glanced fondly at the Potions Master before turning a stony glare back to Sirius, “I would love to have a godfather as well as a Dad, but if you object to my choice of guardian so severely then I do not see how you could be a godfather to me.”</p><p>Sirius spluttered, “B-but the only thought keeping my going was that one day I could be the Dad you didn’t have because of my foolishness. You can still live with me; it can still happen!” he was getting desperate now.</p><p>“I don’t think so. You truly think I’m going to leave someone who truly cares for someone who thinks it is their right to barge in and take me after leaving me alone for twelve years? That’s a bit messed up and it’s not my responsibility to sort it out.”</p><p>With that, Harry turned on his heal and stormed down the tunnel, unaware of anything, including the silvery wolf Patronus that dodged past him and up the passageway.</p><p>He reached the end of the tunnel and darted forwards out of the savage tree’s reach, then took a few deep, calming breaths. Waiting for the others to appear he looked up at the colourful sky, remembering the morning with Severus only a little while ago when everything had seemed to perfect.</p><p>Hearing the sounds of the others nearing the end of the tunnel, he grabbed a long stick and poked the knot Lupin had used earlier to stop the tree from hitting everyone.</p><p>Sirius was the first to appear, with Ron (who was badly limping with his leg strapped up) and Hermione just behind, wands still trained on the messy man. Pedigrew appeared, sandwiched in between the two Professors and bound in a long length of rope.</p><p>As they emerged the sun set completely, and the full moon started to appear in the sky. Severus looked up with a gasp, “Lupin, you haven’t had your Wolfsbane!”</p><p>But it was too late; as they looked on in horror, the frail man’s features distorted and stretched, leaving a fully-fledged Werewolf stood in front of them.</p><p>Immediately, Sirius transformed and Padfoot led the snarling Werewolf away from the small group and into the Forbidden Forest by latching onto his arm and tugging with all his might.</p><p>At the same time, Pedigrew transformed and scampered across the grass. Harry tried to run after him but found himself flying several feet through the air, he landed and lay there winded, but instantly felt something smash into his face, destroying his glasses.</p><p>There was fuzz filling his head and a memory of his Uncle beating him came into his mind. He had quickly learnt to take these beating as they had came and to never try and escape, that only made it worse. So, he stayed huddled on the floor as quietly as he could despite the blows landing all over him.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ron had tried to run after the rat himself, but had fallen on his bad leg and almost taken Hermione (who was trying to stun the Pedigrew) down with him. She had just finished detangling herself from the mess of limbs when she heard a strangled sob of, “<em>Harry!”</em></p><p>Looking up, she saw her friend cowering on the floor, under attack from the brutal Whomping Willow. With a scream, she started to run towards her friend, but Snape held her back.</p><p>“I’ll get Harry, see if you can catch the rat.”</p><p>Scouring the land, she saw something small darting away a few meters in front of her and set off in hot pursuit.</p><p>Snape levitated the stick up to freeze the tree while thinking savagely about the idiocy of having such a violent tree in school grounds. The Willow frozen but he still the boy still didn’t move beyond a severe trembling all over. He rushed over and scooping his charge into his arms.</p><p>He could hear him chanting desperately to himself, “I’m sorry. Please, please, you’ve taught me my lesson, I won’t do it again. Please.”</p><p>“Harry.” He smoothed, holding the boy close, “Harry, I’m here, I’m protecting you. Remember, I’ll always be here, always.”</p><p>Not for the first time at those words, Harry felt a warm wave of magic pulsing through his veins as he gripped tightly to his necklace, gradually, his wounds stopped stinging and his head stopped throbbing. He suddenly became aware that he was at Hogwarts, not Private Dive and that he was being held close by his own guardian.</p><p>“Sev?” He whispered, “Sev?”</p><p>“I’m here, Harry. Nothing is going to happen while I am here.”</p><p>Harry sighed contentedly and settled into his protector’s arms, still feeling the thrum of magic that was easing the pain throughout his body.</p><p>As the boy he fell into unconsciousness, he whispered, “Always, Sev.”</p><p>Snape held his charge close and let the tears fall, “Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhh, I literally think I hate this chapter, but I changed it some many times.<br/>Your opinion would be most welcome and highly valued.<br/>Please help me out here!</p><p>Also, please let me know what you think about Harry calling Snape 'Sev' for the first time.<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Just like me [P3]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the hospital wing - again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I you don't mind me not focusing on the actual details of Sirius's escape and all that good stuff.<br/>I just have other stuff I want to focus on and you'll probably know the story anyway if you're reading this.<br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry awoke, he groaned in recognition of where he was: the hospital wing – again. He was sure he spent more time there than anywhere else in the school.</p><p>Immediately, he noticed movement out the corner of his eye and turned his head (which started to throb violently) to squint at the black shape moving towards him.</p><p>“Harry are you ok?” the black shape asked urgently.</p><p>“Sev?” he reached out for the shape and felt it grip him back. It wasn’t a violent grip, like he was used to, more worried and concerned, and Harry felt himself leaning into it.</p><p>Mm, I think so. I just hate it here.” He sighed</p><p>“Yes Harry, I’m here. I know you do, but there was an incident, do you remember?”</p><p>Harry wrenched his hand away from the older man and curled himself into a protective ball, ignoring the aching coming from all over his body. He remembered.</p><p>He remembered how his uncle had attacked him, even though his guardian had said he would never let it happen again. He could still picture his uncle’s furious face and the putrid alcohol smell of his breath.</p><p>Immersed in these memories, he barely heard is guardian calling his name and he hardly felt himself being pulled into his arms and held close, but he started to feel a warmth spreading from his neck, all through his body, easing the aching in his limbs.</p><p>Eventually, his realised that he was in the arms of his protector, who was slowly chanting to him, “It’s ok. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” In that moment, he did feel safe, but he was beyond hurt that someone who had sworn to protect him had let his Uncle attack him again.</p><p>He jerked himself out of the man’s grasp and flew out of bed.</p><p>“<em>How could you do that to me</em>?” He screamed, he still didn’t have his glasses, and everything was blurry as he fell backwards into an armchair and violently sobbed, “You <em>promised</em> me! I <em>trusted</em> you! <em>How could you do that to me</em>?”</p><p>He felt gentle arms around him, and a familiar perfumed scent filled his nostrils. He instinctively knew this was someone he was safe around, so he sunk into the soft embrace, whispering between shaky breaths, “He promised, he said he would be there, always.”</p><p>“I know Harry, I know. It’s okay. Shh.” Came the gentle voice while a soothing hand smoothed his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, his sobs and anger had subsided, replaced by an odd peace what flooded his system. He rubbed tiredly at his puffy eyes and the women holding him handed him a crisp tissue which he loudly blew his nose on.</p><p>Feeling someone pushing his glasses into his hands, he put them on and looked up into the kindly face of Madam Pomfrey, who still had an arm wrapped tightly around him. He smiled weakly up at her and she gave him a small smile back whilst patting him on the cheek.</p><p>He was too exhausted to be embarrassed as she led him back to the bed - which now had no-one in – and tucked him in. Quickly, he fell back into a deep slumber.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey set alarms to tell her if he awoke and made her way back to her office. She gently closed the door and walked over to the armchair where Severus was hunched and comforted him just as she had comforted his boy only minutes before.</p><p>The anguish was evident on the Potion Master’s face as a few tears escaped his eyes. He impatiently wiped them away and roughly brushed his hair out of his face before looking up at his old friend. Out of everyone at the school, the kindly Healer understood him and his Snakes the best.</p><p>She stepped back but kept a hand on his arm, while pulling up a chair and sitting down next to him, “What happened?”</p><p>Severus trembled slightly as he answered, “Last night, Harry ran into the path of the Whomping Willow by accident and when the tree attacked him, I think he had a flashback.”</p><p>Grimacing slightly at the Healer’s gasp, he continued, “He was just lying there, not fighting at all, whispering about ‘being sorry’ and ‘having learnt his lesson’ then he relaxed slightly when I held him and I thought he had realised that it didn’t really happen. But judging by that outburst he still thinks it was real and he...” Snape faltered and squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p>“He thinks you broke a promise you made about never letting his relatives hurt him again.” Madam Pomfrey finished quietly while the man nodded slowly in agreement, the pain clear on his face.</p><p>So much had changed in such a short time, the Healer realised, only six months ago, the Potions Master had everyone else shut out. Now he had Harry - who was quickly becoming a son to him – and he finally had someone to care for and to help him let others in.</p><p>The fact he was letting her comfort him at all was a huge change from the previous year - he had always carried his burdens alone before then.</p><p>She let him sit for a little while longer, rubbing his arm soothingly, then she pulled his chin up gently so he was looking at her, noting how the man looked so much older than he actually was and how his skin had a slightly grey tinge. She would probably have to treat him next.</p><p>“Severus, I know you feel like you’ve let him down, but the bottom line is that you haven’t no matter how much he thinks you have. You need to explain that to him when he wakes up. Do you know if he remembers anything else that happened?”</p><p>“I don’t think he remembers it yet, else he would have asked about the mutt, the rat and the wolf. I don’t think he’s been awake long enough to remember anything else. I suppose I should tell him when he wakes up. He is asleep currently, I’m guessing?”</p><p>“Yes, all three of them. Miss Granger was distraught about losing Pedigrew, so I gave her a calming draught and Mr Weasley had a badly broken leg that I had to fix. Harry had lots of evidence of blunt force trauma, but everything was already starting to heal.”</p><p>“What?!” Snape was confused and astounded.</p><p>“His wounds were starting to heal; I don’t know how or why. We should probably ask him if he knows anything about it at some point. Anyway, I gave the other two sleeping potions so they will be out for twelve hours.”</p><p>Severus was about to respond when there was a knock on the door and Albus Dumbledore entered, followed by McGonagall.</p><p>“How are they?” Asked McGonagall concernedly.</p><p>The Healer glanced at the Potions Master before answering, “Mr Weasley will be fine after a few days of rest, I have healed the broken bone, Miss Granger will be fine by morning, she had no serious injuries and Mr Potter is on the mend. Although he had some more serious injuries, both physically and mentally.”</p><p>The Headmaster and his Deputy looked at her in concern, but she brushed them off and instead asked, “What is happening with Black?”</p><p>At this, Snape raised his head and Dumbledore looked at the three of them gravely, “I am going to try and get him released, I believe him to be innocent.” Ignoring the witches’ shocked expressions, he asked the younger wizard, “Do you believe he is innocent Severus?”</p><p>As hard as it was for him to say it, he didn’t think his childhood bully had betrayed his only true friend, “I do.” He admitted begrudgingly.</p><p>“Excellent. I will send a letter to the Minister at once. Six eye-witnesses should do it.” He was about to walk about of the room, but saw the shocked expressions still hanging on the faces of the two witches, “Severus, if you would be so kind to fill these two ladies in on what has been discovered this afternoon…?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Harry finally woke again, he reached for his glasses and squashed them onto his face before pulling himself into a sitting position against his pillows.</p><p>For a few seconds he felt peaceful, until the warmth of the necklace against his skin reminded him of what had happened a few hours previously. Anguish filled him as he wrapped himself up in the blanket and ripped the necklace from his neck.</p><p>Immediately, pain filled him, and his mostly healed cuts started to open again. He gave a cry as his head started to pound, clouding his vison and every emotion imaginable rushed through him in quick succession.</p><p>He vaguely sensed a presence near him and felt a potion vial being held to his lips; instinctively he swallowed and within a few minutes, the pain lessoned and the throbbing in his head stopped.</p><p>His vision cleared to reveal Madam Pomfrey stood over him looking concerned and he smiled weakly up at her.</p><p>“Do you know what happened? Did anything change before you felt the pain again?” She asked him gently.</p><p>“The necklace.” His whispered, motioning to the snitch, lying discarded on the floor.</p><p>“Who gave you this necklace?” she asked gently, fearing she already knew the answer.</p><p>“S-severus.” He sobbed, curling back into his protective ball.</p><p>Quickly, she moved forward and held the boy again, soothing him until he could look at her.</p><p>“Listen to me Harry. Last night you had a flashback. Do you know what that is?”</p><p>The small boy shook his head slowly.</p><p>“It’s when you effectively re-live something traumatic that has happened in your past. Last night you thought your Uncle had got hold of you again, but he hadn’t, you had got in the way of the Whomping Willow and it was hitting you. Severus saved you.”</p><p>“It wasn’t real? Severus saved me?” Harry trembled.</p><p>“It wasn’t real, Severus loves you very much and would never let anything happen to you.”</p><p>A fresh flood of tears fell from Harry’s eyes, but they were tears of relief. After a short time, he felt a pair of arms around him that he recognised.</p><p><em>“Severus!” </em>He cried sinking into the man’s embrace, “I’m so,<em> so</em> sorry!”</p><p>“Hush child, you have nothing to be sorry for. I am here.”</p><p>Harry felt something small and hard pushing into his hand that sent a wave of magic up his arm and immediately calmed him. He wrapped his hand around the object and pulled away from his guardian for a moment to look at it.</p><p>It was the snitch necklace and it was glowing slightly. He put it around his neck and heard a gasp as his cuts started to heal one more.</p><p>“It’s the necklace.” came the voice of Madam Pomfrey, “What did you do to it, Severus?”</p><p>“I don’t know Poppy; it’s supposed to be an emergency portkey and tracker, but it seems to have developed into more. Harry have you noticed anything different about your necklace recently?”</p><p>“Ever since that night we watched the sunrise.” Harry admitted, “It went warm when you made the promise about always being there, and it goes warm whenever I’m really angry or sad. I can feel the magic going through me. But I thought that was just normal.”</p><p>“Well Severus, it seems you must have made some kind of magical vow by accident.” The Healer commented in amusement, “I suggest you talk to Dumbledore about it.”</p><p>“I will Poppy. Now Harry, do you remember what happened last night?”</p><p>The boy scrunched up his face in concentration, until his eyes opened wide and answered, “Sirius Black. And Peter Pedigrew! Did he escape? Did my Godfather get kissed?”</p><p>“Harry, Harry, calm down. Dumbledore is talking to the Minister as we speak to get Black released but I’m afraid Pedigrew escaped.” Snape informed him.</p><p>“He escaped?!”</p><p>“I’m afraid so, but the ministry will hopefully be looking out for him now. We’ll catch him.”</p><p>Harry didn’t know whether to be angry or upset – he was feeling both very strongly – until the warming effects of the necklace hit him again. He took a deep breath and looked up at his guardian.</p><p>“Yes, we’ll catch him.”</p><p>At that moment Dumbledore walked in.</p><p>“Harry my boy, how are you feeling?”</p><p>“I’m alright, Sir. What did the Minister say?”</p><p>“Well, it took a lot of talking but I convinced him to hold a trial for Mr Black, as he never actual got one in the first place it seemed. I’m not yet sure of who will have to testify.”</p><p>Harry nodded, settling into Severus’s arms comfortably.</p><p>“While you’re here, Albus, maybe you could help us. We seem to have created some kind of magical vow or bond through this necklace.” The Potions Master gestured to the snitch and delved into the explanation behind it.</p><p>When he had finished, Dumbledore, with a slightly amused expression on his face, said, “Well, this bond makes your relationship a significantly deeper than a simple guardianship. It would appear Severus, you’ve made a type of magically binding vow for Harry’s safety; you must have both been touching the necklace at the time, so the vow went into it and is effectively carrying it out by itself.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm getting kinda desperate for some genuine opinions now :(<br/>I literally have no idea if you guys are liking this or not.<br/>Please help me out.<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Just like me [P4]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius Black's trial and Harry starts plotting as to how he can make sure Remus Lupin stays at Hogwarts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!<br/>It took me a few days to get my creative juices flowing but here I am!<br/>This chapter doesn't have a lot of Sev in it, but it's still a Severitus I promise!<br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sat in a small room by himself, waiting for his turn on the witness stand. He, Ron, Hermione, Severus, Professor Lupin and Professor Dumbledore had all be separated on arrival and led by Aurors to different rooms.</p><p>The Auror leading Harry had a kind look on her face and bubble-gum pink, spiky hair – which Harry couldn’t help but smile at – and she had grinned at him, before leading him to a seat.</p><p>She had explained the process, how he would give her the memoires which the Wizengamot would watch before calling each witness up to the stand individually to be questioned. Once she had explained this, she gave him another grin and left him in the room.</p><p>Twiddling his thumbs, he thought about how many classes were cancelled that day and which lessons he would be missing (he was especially happy about missing History of Magic), then he thought about what he would have to say in front of the Wizengamot.</p><p>This was going to be an interesting trial.</p><p>He couldn’t believe that it had been only five days since it all happened - it felt like it had been so much longer – and he couldn’t believe that Madam Pomfrey had made him stay in bed for four days! Whenever he had been beaten up by his Uncle, he was expected to be up and cooking breakfast the next morning, no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>It was concerning to think Professor Lupin might not be coming back once the holidays ended – he was the best teacher they had ever had – but he couldn’t see how Dumbledore could persuade the school governs to let him stay after he had gone all ‘Werewolf’ right next to five other people (three of which were students).</p><p>All in all, it didn’t look promising, and, although he was exited at the possibility of having a real godfather, Sirius didn’t look like he was going to except Severus anytime soon. Still, Harry had decided it was up to his godfather, how he acted and if he apologised. The ball was in his court now.</p><p> </p><p>He started to formulate a rather desperate plan to try and get the school to keep Lupin as the Defence professor, but before he had got very far, the door opened and the same Auror appeared, gesturing for him to follow her.</p><p>As they were walking, Harry got a closer look at her hair, it seemed to be a light purple now even though he could have sworn it was bright pink when she had led him into the room.</p><p>All thoughts of her hair colour were ripped from his mind as he followed the young lady through another door and into a room that rivalled the Great Hall in size.</p><p>Awestruck he looked around, there was a chair in the very centre of the circular room, with chains wound around it, in which Sirius Black was sat.</p><p>Raised around the chair, in an auditorium style, were chairs that each seated a person wearing either a black (on the higher seating) or red (on the lower seating). All the seats were made from a black wood and the walls were all a very dark grey, with flecks of gold running through them.</p><p>The floor had a huge black and gold mosaic that centred around the chair and Harry could feel the magic radiating off it – he guessed (correctly) that the floor had some kind of magic in it to stop the prisoner escaping.</p><p>Directly in line from the chained chair, but higher than the other chairs, was a silver throne that clearly seated the leader of the Wizengamot. In the seat, there was strict looking woman with an intelligent look in her eyes and Harry felt he recognised her vaguely.</p><p>He was led to a raised platform with a chair - similar to the one in the centre of the room, but without chains – that the Auror gestured for him to sit in. To his left there was a few rows of seats that held Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin and Severus, who smiled at him reassuringly.</p><p>A few seconds later, the lady in the throne-like chair spoke up.</p><p>“You are Mr Harry James Potter, correct?” her voice was stern but not unkind.</p><p>“Yes, Madame.”</p><p>“You may call me Lady Bones.”</p><p>Bones? Harry thought to himself, she must be related to Susan Bones in some way.</p><p>“Mr Potter, we have just watched your memoires from the night you encountered Mr Black, and now I would like to ask you a few questions. Do you think Mr Black is guilty of betraying James and Lily Potter?”</p><p>There was a tittering of noise, but Harry spoke loudly above it all, “I do not, Lady Bones.”</p><p> “Very well. Do you think that Peter Pedigrew is guilty of betraying James and Lily Potter?”</p><p>He frowned for a second before answering, “I do, Lady Bones.”</p><p>“Thank you. Finally, I would like you to testify whether or not you saw Peter Pedigrew change into or out of his Animagus form.”</p><p>“I saw him do both, Lady Bones.”</p><p>“And what form does his Animagus take?”</p><p>“A rat, with one of the toes missing from his front paw.”</p><p>“Very well. You may leave or sit in the stand with the other witnesses. Please call in the next witness.”</p><p>Harry hurriedly got up and slid onto a chair next to Severus, with a nervous grin at him. He looked especially grim today, Harry noticed – he wasn’t sure that his guardian actually wanted Sirius to go free.</p><p> </p><p>The next person to be called in was Ron (who looked extremely nervous) and then Hermione. They both answered questions very similar to the ones he had been asked and then they each came to sit next to him.</p><p>Lady Bones announced that the council would now be coming to a decision and cast a silencing charm so that only the people in red and black robes could hear the conversation.</p><p>Harry leaned into Severus, “How good do you think his chances are?”</p><p>“Pretty good I think, Harry. Six eyewitnesses are quite a lot.” Answered his guardian, obviously making an effort to not look too angry about it.</p><p>“Thank you.” Whispered Harry, “For testifying for him and for not getting in the way of our relationship.”</p><p>Snape looked surprised, “But I am in the way of your relationship.”</p><p>“No.” Harry shook his head, “He’s in the way of our relationship, it’s up to him. But will you promise me one thing?”</p><p>When Severus grunted questioningly, he took it as an offer to continue, “If he apologises, apologise back and forgive each other. I’m not saying you have to be friends; I just don’t want hexes or insults to be thrown ever time you see each other.”</p><p>“Fine.” The Potions Master sighed, “But only if he apologises to be first.”</p><p>Just then, the silencing spell was brought down and Lady Bones addressed the accused.</p><p>“We will now take a vote. Anyone who believes Sirius Black has been wrongfully accused will please raise their hand.”</p><p>About two thirds of the formally robed witched and wizards seated raised their hand, including Lady Bones herself.</p><p>“Very well. Mr Sirius Black, you are hereby released. This release comes with a formal apology from the Ministry as well as compensation of five-thousand <strike>G</strike> which will be immediately transferred to your vault - vault seven-hundred and eleven I believe – although you may even find that you are now legally Lord Black, just bear in mind that it will take a trip to Gringotts to know for certain.”</p><p>She gave Sirius a small smile which he returned. A voice came from the side of the throne,</p><p>“If I may Lady Bones?”</p><p>“Of course, Lord Malfoy.”</p><p>A man, who could only be Draco Malfoy’s father, stood up.</p><p>“I would like to take this opportunity to call a governors meeting for this afternoon; based on the weekends events I would say there are some staffing matters that must be discussed.”</p><p>The man’s cold eyes focused on Lupin in disgust and Harry felt his stomach drop. When Sirius approached them, his heart rose into his throat and he looked up eagerly.</p><p>“Hey guys! Thanks for your help, I think I’m going to go to Gringotts straight away, then buy a new wardrobe.” He grinned but Harry couldn’t keep the frown off his face, his Godfather still hadn’t apologised and seemed to be ignoring Severus completely.</p><p>“Hey Pronglet, do you think I could visit you sometime soon?”</p><p>“I don’t know. That’s kind of up to you isn’t it?” Harry replied, trying to keep the anger and surprise he was showing at the request and nickname to a minimum.</p><p>“Well no, it’s your decision.”</p><p>“Oh well then, I’m glad to know its <em>my</em> decision. Tell me, why is this <em>my</em> decision but who <em>I</em> want to be my guardian is not?”</p><p>Sirius just looked flabbergasted, “I never meant that you didn’t have a choice. I know I wasn’t around but…” he cast a sharp look at Snape.</p><p>“But what? You just don’t like Severus?” Harry snapped, “Well, big surprise there. But if you want to be part of my life, you have to expect my family. It’s up to you, your decision, end of. Now, excuse me, I have some important business to attend to.”</p><p>He stormed off, to be quickly followed by Severus, his two friends and the Headmaster. They flooed straight to Dumbledore’s office and upon arrival he requested, “Professor Snape, I would please like you to go and supervise lunch in the Great Hall, you three should probably go too, I need to sort out for the governors meeting this afternoon.”</p><p>Harry watched as the man ran his hand across his eyes, looking older than he had ever seen him.</p><p>“Actually Sir, I need to speak to you if you don’t mind, it’s quite urgent.”</p><p>“Very well, Mr Potter, please have a seat.”</p><p>He gestured to a lumpy looking armchair and Harry sat down. Severus patted him on the arm then left, his two friends throwing him a wave then following after.</p><p>“Well Sir, I want to keep Professor Lupin here because I think he’s amazing Professor and because I think he will have a hard time finding a job anywhere else. But I need your permission to put my plan into action.”</p><p>The Headmaster’s eyes twinkled slightly, “What exactly did you have in mind?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Nervously, Harry walked to the front of the Great Hall and stood right before the head table, facing the students. Dumbledore gave him a nod and he addressed the school.</p><p>“Everyone! I wanted to let you know that Sirius Black is in fact innocent and has been freed.” There was a murmur through the hall, but he continued anyway, “And that the board of governors are trying to sack Professor Lupin because he is a Werewolf.”</p><p>Three quarters of the students looked shocked, mostly the younger years, but a lot of the older students looked more angry.</p><p>“I know some of you are unaware of his condition, but he is the best Defence professor we have ever had, and I think we need to do all we can to protect him. All who wish to help, please stand.”</p><p>About half of the school stood.</p><p>“Does anyone have influential parents or parents on the board?”</p><p>There were a few cries heard from around the room and about ten students stepped forward.</p><p>“Right, if you feel comfortable, please send urgent owls, even howlers if you like, to your influential family members saying that we want Remus Lupin to stay at Hogwarts. Anyone else please send urgent owls to your parents, so that they can send owls to the governors. Make sure you express that we are aware he has Lycanthropy, but that he is the best teacher we have ever had. Got it? Okay, everyone as quick as you can, the meeting is this afternoon.”</p><p>There was a flurry of action as students began to write urgent letters and send owls, but Harry shouted over everyone, “Also guys! Anyone who wishes Professor Lupin to stay on as Defense Professor should sign this piece of paper! Line up quickly!”</p><p>Everyone who wasn’t writing a note but still wanted to keep the Professor, lined up and signed, until there was close to a thousand signatures on the paper. When this was done, Harry passed it along the head table, where every Professor signed it (even Severus) then passed it the Dumbledore, who waved his wand at it, then tucked it into his robes.</p><p>Harry looked around at the action and felt a little more confident that they would still have a Defense professor by the time the rest of the school came back on Sunday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I don't think Sirius really understands, do you?<br/>But I am going for more of a BAMF angle with Harry, so that's fun.<br/>The next chapter is nearly finished so it wll be along either within the next hour or tomorrow moring.<br/>Let me know what you think,<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Just like me [P5]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some drama at the Governor's meeting and Harry's plan comes into action.<br/>Sirius finally starts to understand what he needs to do to be a good godfather. Finally.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here!<br/>When I said within the hour, I meant it ;)<br/>Just a warning I didn't look at a lunar calendar for this, so it probably doesn't line up.<br/>sloppy I know, but I hope you can forgive me.<br/>Hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius Malfoy smirked around the table, the meeting was going exactly as he had planned; half the governors were convinced, while the other half were nearly there. The only one to stand against him was Dumbledore, but that old fool stood against most things he suggested.</p><p>Dumbledore however, thought the meeting was going exactly how <em>he</em> had planned, he knew the owls would start arriving any second.</p><p>Just as he was thinking this, a barn owl soared through the window and landed on the table, dropping a letter in front of August Longbottom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dear Lady regent Longbottom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And other members of the board of governors,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I am writing to inform you of my opinion that Professor R.J Lupin</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Should be kept on at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>As, despite his condition, he is an amazing Professor</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And invaluable to the school.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Please consider my words,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Neville Longbottom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>As she read this aloud, the governors around her raised their eyebrows but she couldn’t help feeling proud of her grandson, however little his letter would do. She looked up and noted Lucius Malfoy’s slightly flushed cheeks as well as Dumbledore’s eye twinkle and concluded that Albus knew what was going on.</p><p>Before she could say anything, a second letter arrived, then a third, and a fourth; each landing in front of Lady Greengrass, Lady Bones and Lord Abbott. They were each read out and they all contained a similar sentiment than the letter from Neville: don’t fire Remus Lupin.</p><p>As the letters were being read, Malfoy’s face got slowly more and more red, eventually he was allowed to speak and he spat, “The students clearly do not know what is good for them. They are only twelve and thirteen years of age.”</p><p>“I hope you are not insulting our childrens’ intelligence, Lord Malfoy.” Cut across August Longbottom.</p><p>“Not at all, Lady Longbottom.” He replied through gritted teeth.</p><p>Dumbledore simply watched the proceedings, trying his best to keep the smirk off his face, he knew the next wave of letters would be arriving any second.</p><p>Sure enough, within a minute, a whole flurry of owls were arriving and landing before him on the desk. Around fifteen letters arrived from influential or respected ministry employees, all of which proclaimed a desire for Professor RJ Lupin to say on as a Professor at Hogwarts, despite his condition.</p><p>By the time the letters had all been read through, Lucius Malfoy’s cheeks had two bright spots of colour, and he seemed to be close to bursting with anger.</p><p>Before he had time to however, the third and final wave of letters began to arrive. These were from the parents who had little to no sway in the ministry – as a lot of them were muggles – but who, in a large enough number, could make a difference.</p><p>Over the next half an hour, over three hundred letters arrived from parents with children in all age groups and houses. It got to the point where most of the governors had no choice but to laugh at the absurdity of it all, while Malfoy glared daggers at Dumbledore as if he wished the older man would explode.</p><p>Finally, he snapped, “Enough. I suppose we must now take a vote.”</p><p>“Before we do, Lord Malfoy, I have one more thing to present.” Dumbledore said mildly.</p><p>Not trusting himself to speak, Malfoy simply raised a questioning eyebrow and allowed the old man to continue, after all, he couldn’t easily stop him in front of the whole board.</p><p>The Headmaster pulled out the parchment from earlier, “I have here a petition of sorts, for Professor Lupin to stay on at Hogwarts, I was asked to pass it on. If you would like to check it for forgery Lady Bones?”</p><p>He passed the parchment down to Amelia Bones, who proceeded to wave her wand over it while quietly muttering spells. It passed her tests and she passed it onto the chairman, Lucius Malfoy.</p><p>Sensing this was a good time, Dumbledore carried on speaking, “This parchment was signed by students from all years and houses as well as every single teacher, I believe.”</p><p>In a fit of anger, Malfoy rose and pointed his wand at Dumbledore shouting “<em>Reducto!”</em></p><p>Before he had finished, all twelve other people in the room were on their feet, wands raised.</p><p>The Headmaster simply dodged the spell and with a flick of his wand disarmed the man while raising an eyebrow in surprise; he didn’t think Malfoy was stupid enough to attack him in front of a room of witnesses.</p><p>There was a slightly stunned silence in which Lucius Malfoy continued to shake in range before Lady Bones took over.</p><p>“We shall take a vote; all those in favor of removing Lord Malfoy from the board of governors please raise your hand now.”</p><p>Every single hand was raised, as even those who were friends with the head of the Malfoy family could not see siding with him being beneficial for them.</p><p>“Very well, Lord Abbott, kindly escort Lord Malfoy from the building, he is hence forth no longer part of this committee.”</p><p>They waited in silence for Lord Abbotts return, then when he arrived, Lady Bones spoke once more,</p><p>“We must now vote for a new chairman or woman and a new committee member. We will vote for the chair first.”</p><p>All the board members wrote a name on the piece of parchment that had appeared in front of them and when they had done, they moved towards Lady Bones and converged. A single piece of parchment rose to her outstretched hand and she read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lady regent Longbottom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Lady Longbottom bowed her head in recognition and, moving to the head of the table, began to take over the proceedings.</p><p>“Thank you for this honor and your trust my Lords, Ladies and Gentlemen. The next item on our agenda is to decide on a twelfth party for Board of Governors, I would like to put forward Mr Sirius Black, soon to be Lord Black, who was found not guilty this morning for those of you not present. Would anyone like to suggest a different candidate?”</p><p>No-one spoke up and after a few minutes of silence Lady Longbottom took this as her answer.</p><p>“Very well. I will send for Mr Black to come immediately.”</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later, Sirius Black swept into the room in crisp black robes that had red and gold trimmings as well as the Black family crest embroidered on the breast and sleeve.</p><p>“My apologies for keeping you waiting.” Sirius bowed slightly as he stood before the board of governors.</p><p>“That is quite alright… Lord Black?” Answered Lady Longbottom.</p><p>“Yes, Lady Longbottom, as of about an hour ago.” He allowed himself a small grin.</p><p>“Congratulations, Lord Black. Now, we asked you here because we would like you to join the board of governors for Hogwarts. Would you like this position?”</p><p>“It would be an honor, thank you, my Lords, Ladies and Gentlemen.” He bowed again before taking the available seat.</p><p>Lady Longbottom nodded at him before continuing down the agenda.</p><p>“This meeting was called to address the suitability of the current holder of the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor RJ Lupin suffers from Lycanthropy, so some say he a danger to the students. Lord Black, we were just concluding that he was in fact unsuitable, when a large quantity of letters arrived arguing the contrary. I would like to know your argument.”</p><p>“Well - Lady Longbottom, members of the board - I would firstly like to point out that no students have been harmed at all by Professor Lupin, nor are they afraid of him. Secondly, I would like to point out that Wolfsbane potion makes the drinker perfectly safe, the only reason it was not drunk in this instance was because of an emergency concerning the safety of a student, one Harry Potter.”</p><p>Many members of the board nodded, and he took this as a sign to continue, “From what I have heard Professor Lupin is an amazing Professor and a Defense Master, therefore, I believe that he should be allowed to keep his position as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”</p><p>Lady Bones frowned, “Even if Professor Lupin stayed, there are still two problems that I see, firstly there is still a danger, for the simple reason of him forgetting his potion, and secondly the class is being interrupted every month before their professor is off sick.”</p><p>The group all looked at each other, deep in thought until Sirius spoke again, “If I may, I think I have a solution to both problems. The answer to the first problem is to not have Remus Lupin on Hogwarts grounds one day before and two days after full moon. He can simply floo to his own home and back”</p><p>A mummer of agreement surrounded this suggestion until Lord Abbott added, “And about classes being interrupted?”</p><p>“Well, what about if we got a part time teacher who could cover lessons for the time surrounding the full moon?”</p><p>“I do not think we have the budget for that, Lord Black.” Contradicted Lady Greengrass.</p><p>Sirius smiled at her, “What about if this part time employee was not being payed?”</p><p>Murmuring once again filled the table, “No-one would agree to that.” Added Lady Greengrass.</p><p>“The person I am think of would. You see, as part of my duties as Lord Black, I am willing to give up a week or so of the lunar month for the good of Hogwarts and Remus Lupin. That would allow him a little more time to recover and so he will be able teach better when he does return, and I would not take any money away from the budget. It is all for the benefit of the school.”</p><p>Lady Longbottom spoke up again, “Very well, all those in favor of allowing RJ Lupin to carry on in the Defense Against the Dark Arts post at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under these stipulations please raise your hand.”</p><p>Every person raised their hand and neither Sirius nor Dumbledore could hold back their smirks.</p><p>“Very well, Professor Dumbledore would you please inform Professor Lupin and I assume you can sort out the finer details between by the next full moon? That will give you around two weeks I believe.”</p><p>“Of course, Lady Longbottom.” Replied both Dumbledore and Sirius.</p><p>“Good. Well then, I do not see that we have any other items on our agenda, so this meeting is adjourned.”</p><p>The people seated all stood and nodded to each other respectfully before heading their separate ways.</p><p>Sirius followed Dumbledore back to Hogwarts, he couldn’t wait until he told Remus and Harry! And the look and Snivellus’s face was going to be amazing!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you’re taking over part time Defense teaching?!”</p><p>“Exactly what I said Moony; when you’re off wolfing, I’m coving your lessons for you. I thought you’d be pleased.”</p><p>“Of course I’m happy your helping me - it’s amazing – but Merlin have you not thought this through, Padfoot!”</p><p>“What do you mean? I have - it will help you and the students and no cut into school budget - it’s perfect!”</p><p>“No Padfoot! I mean it’s perfect in most ways, but what about Snape and Harry?”</p><p>“What do you mean? Snivellus can’t bother me if I’m a professor too, and Harry will be delighted.”</p><p>“No, he won’t. Tell me, how have all your conversations with Harry ended?”</p><p>“With him getting angry with Snape and storming off.”</p><p>“Merlin, I didn’t think it was this bad. Sirius I am going to explain this to you, and I don’t want you to interrupt. Harry has been angry with you not Snape, he chose Snape to be his guardian and they are happy with each other. Harry would love to be your godson, but he <em>will not</em> put up with you insulting Snape; you cannot hex him, insult him, call him Snivellus or publicly hate him in any way if you want to be Harry’s godfather.”</p><p>Sirius looked at him, flabbergasted and Remus was relieved that he was finally getting through to his friend.</p><p>“Padfoot, you have to apologise to both Harry and Snape, else Harry will probably not even talk to you. Do you understand?”</p><p>“But Moony, I’m not apologising to that slime ball!”</p><p>“If you don’t that you can’t have a relationship with Harry, do you want a godson enough to say sorry?”</p><p>“He’s my godson either way.”</p><p>“<em>Fine.</em> Do you want a godson that wants to <em>be</em> your godson?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Then apologise. Snape had already promised Harry that he will not fight with you or insult you if you apologise, he will even say sorry back. He’s being mature. You have until Monday to talk to Harry, if you haven’t talked to him by breakfast Monday morning, then I am not letting you take this position, no matter how well it will work. Understood?”</p><p>“Understood.” Answered Sirius wearily, being mature was such hard work.</p><p>“Good. But Padfoot, I see one other problem with your marvelous plan. I don’t have anywhere to go during full moon.”</p><p>“Sure you do, Moony. I’m Lord Black now remember; I have lots of houses and manors and stuff. And there’s one in particular I think will be perfect for you!”</p><p>“Really Pads? That’s a big gesture on your part, becoming a part time professor, letting me stay in your house and all for nothing in return.”</p><p>“Moony I would do anything for you, you’re my best mate. Now, I’m going to go and talk to Harry, then Sniv – urm, I mean Snape, I guess. But tomorrow I’m taking you to see Stonewell Cottage -Dumbledore had given you the day off - you’re gonna love it!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just letting you know; no this is not a Wolfstar.<br/>I know Professors wouldn't normally be on the board of governors but he's not a true professor,<br/>And I think this works quite well?<br/>Next up! Sirius talks to Harry and Sev,<br/>(and think the two of them might get a heart to heart too, this is a Severitus after all)<br/>Then a tour of Stonewell Cottage, man I love writing descriptions!<br/>Let me know what you think.<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Just like me [P6]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius tries to apologise to Severus and Harry, but his big ego is in the way.<br/>Cute stuff with Sirius helping Remus (not Wolfstar) and INTERIOR DESIGN!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey!<br/>Look at me uploading loads of chapters!<br/>I made sure to add a cute Severitus bit into this chapter,<br/>It's only short but I hope it will do!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stood, glaring up at his godfather, with his arms crossed.</p><p>“You think that’s an apology?!” he shouted incredulously.</p><p>“Look, Harry – I’m trying, okay? You have to understand, me and Sniv – urm, Snape – have hated each other for over twenty years, that’s not something you can just get over in the space of a week.”</p><p>“Well, Severus is certainly trying a lot harder than <em>you</em>. He’s willing to start fresh – for me – are you?”</p><p>“I do anything for you, Pronglet.”</p><p>“Well do it then!” Harry gestured to his guardian, who was hovering a little way behind him and trying to keep the scowl off his face.</p><p>“But… I…” Sirius stuttered.</p><p>Harry just rolled his eyes, “Clearly some stupid school rivalry got way out of hand. Why do you hate each other so much anyway?”</p><p>When neither man could find answer, he raised his eyebrows in disbelief, “<em>Please</em> tell me there is a reason?”</p><p>Sirius’s eyes were getting wider and wider, but he still wouldn’t answer, so the Potions Master stepped forward with a sigh.</p><p>“I think we were just two very different groups of people. We knew that from right the beginning and one insult led to another, it just escalated. Neither party wanted to be like the other, but in reality, our hatred made us more alike.”</p><p>Harry began to calm down, “So what your saying is, it’s like me and Malfoy, expect it got <em>way</em> out of control?”</p><p>Severus nodded but his godfather looked confused, “Malfoy? Related Lucius Malfoy?”</p><p>“Yes, his son, Draco Malfoy. He was the second person I met from the wizarding world after Hagrid and he reminded me of my cousin, so I decided to stay as far away from him as possible. That encounter is the reason I begged not to be put in Slytherin when the Hat suggested it.”</p><p>The two men looked stunned, “The Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin?”</p><p>“Yeah. Why, am I too much of the Gryffindor Golden Boy for your taste, Sev?” Harry asked wryly.</p><p>The Potions Master smirked and ruffled his hair, “Way too Gold and Red, like Christmas. Then again, you managed to change my opinion on Christmas, why wouldn’t you change my opinion on Gryffindors too?”</p><p>Sirius was frozen, watching this exchange, “You really are happy together.” He whispered, more to himself.</p><p>“Yes Sirius, we are. I’m glad you’ve finally got there. Now, are you ready?”</p><p>The Animagus hung his head and sighed; he seemed torn, eventually he stood up straight and looked directly at his nemesis.</p><p>“I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, express deep regret at ever having bullied Severus Tobias Snape and vow to never do so again. My sincerest apologies.” He gave a small bow and for once he looked completely serious.</p><p>Severus studied him for second before speaking, “I, Severus Tobias Snape, do except your apology and also reach out with an apology of my own for the part I played in the matter.” He also bowed, then the two men eyed each other carefully.</p><p>“I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, do except your apology and suggest that we start on a clean slate.” He reached out a hand which the other man hand shook, while Harry let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>Sirius turned to him, “Seriously Pronglet, I’m sorry. I’ll be a better godfather in the future.”</p><p>“You’d better be.” Harry smirked, “But just so you know, as godfather, you’re in charge of fun.”</p><p>He winked at the Animagus, while Severus groaned.</p><p>“Hey Kiddo, if you’re willing, I’d like to welcome Remus in. He was going to be godfather to your sibling, but as seen as he never got the opportunity…” He shrugged, “It’s up to you of course.”</p><p>Harry frowned, “I don’t know him very well, but I’d love to get to know him. Don’t worry, I won’t force you guys on each other all the time.” He glanced between the two smirking.</p><p>“Well, when do you two normally have dinner together?”</p><p>“Saturday usually, isn’t it Sev? Then I stay overnight.”</p><p>“Okay, well how about you come to my quarters on Sunday for lunch, with me and Moony, then you can help me decorate!”</p><p>“Wait, your quarters! What’s going on Sirius?”</p><p>“Oh shoot, did I forget to tell you the most important thing?” Sirius laughed at himself before continuing, “I’m going to be a regular filler for when Moony is off wolfing. So, for a week or so – I promise you don’t have to put up with me for too long Snape - around full moon I’m going to be the Defence Professor!”</p><p>“Wow Sirius! That’s amazing! What are you going to be doing the rest of the time?”</p><p>The Animagus wrinkled his nose in mock disgust, “Lord stuff.” He almost whispered.</p><p>Harry gave a laugh and he added, “I have a few houses I need to renovate, and I have a seat on the Wizengamot now. Stuff like that.”</p><p>“Very cool, Sirius.” Harry laughed again.</p><p>“You know you can call me Padfoot, Pronglet? And Remus’ll probably let you call him Moony outside the classroom.”</p><p>“Awesome! Padfoot. Cool nickname, did you all have them?”</p><p>Sirius was about to continue but he saw the other man’s patience was growing thin.</p><p>“Yes, we did little Pronglet. But I’ll tell you about it at lunch on Sunday. I’ll see you later!” He ruffled Harry’s hair and nodded to Snape before leaving the room, he couldn’t wait to tell Moony how well it had gone!</p><p> </p><p>Back in the room, Harry looked up at his guardian with gratitude, “Thank you.” He whispered, “I know that wasn’t easy for you. But you know, no matter what, you will always be the one who saved me and the one who cares the most for me.”</p><p>The Potions Master scooped his charge into a quick but loving hug, then led the way to the Great Hall for dinner, chatting about the work he had done while stuck in the hospital wing over the last week.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Remus Lupin stumbled, led by his friend, across what seemed to be a sandy beach.</p><p>“Pads, why are we on a beach?”</p><p>“Who says we’re on a beach, Moony?” Sirius replied innocently.</p><p>“Sirius, I can smell the sea and I can feel the sand under my shoes.” Remus replied, slightly exasperated.</p><p>“Oh.” Sirius chuckled, “Well at least you didn’t cheat. We’re here now anyway, you can take off your blindfold.”</p><p>He left the blindfold slip from his eyes and gasped as a quaint stone cottage was revealed. It was made of rough stone blocks, that had been painted an eggshell blue and it had a low thatched roof. At regular intervals there were windows with white frames that Remus guessed should be squares but were more irregular that because they followed the line of the stones.</p><p>There was a brick chimney poking out of the thatch at one end and a pale-yellow door was nestled towards one end of the building. The sand went right up to this door, but – judging by the line of debris – the sea never came up this far.</p><p>To the side of the cottage, Remus could see a small, grassy garden, which held a few chairs and a table, as well as a firepit – all within view of the sea.</p><p>“Welcome to Stonewell Cottage!”</p><p>“Pads, this can’t be yours.”</p><p>“And whys that?” Sirius smirked.</p><p>“Well, it doesn’t really shout ‘Black’ does it?”</p><p>His friend laughed aloud, “No, this cottage was owned by a relation who died while I was in prison.” He shuddered for a moment before continuing, “I want this to be yours; you can decorate it however you want and stay here whenever you want – everything is up to you.”</p><p>He was slightly surprise when his friend reached out and grabbed him into a hug, as Remus had never really been one for hugging (too self-conscious) but he held Moony close for a few seconds.</p><p>“Thank you, <em>thank you</em>! It’s beautiful Pads!”</p><p>“You haven’t even seen inside it yet, Moony! Though I should warn you, it’s a little bare. That’s why I brought this.”</p><p>He held up a catalogue and watched as his friend’s eyes widened in shock and joy, “We’re decorating today?!”</p><p>“Yeah Moony, I know you have a flair for interior design, and I need a hand.” He smirked and led his friend up to the front door.</p><p>“First things first, the paint. Do you like the colour?”</p><p>“Hmm, I think just touch up the blue, change the door to white then touch up the windowsills. But maybe we could add white clouds to the walls?” Remus suggested.</p><p>“How do you always have such cute ideas?” he flicked his wand a few times after checking for muggles and stood back to admire the new paint job.</p><p>“Wow, perfect. Now, lets take a look at that garden.” They moved around to the grassy garden and peering into it. A flick of his wand cut the grass, then he turned to look questioningly at Remus, who was still considering the area.</p><p>After a few seconds he seemed to reach a decision; he open the catalogue and flicked through it until he found what he was looking for. Within seconds, a House-elf appear with a lightwood swinging chair that had eggshell blue and white decorations, then disappeared again, quick as a flash.</p><p>While Sirius put a charm on it to make it water resistant and vanished the few others chairs and table, Remus was muttering a spell to make leafy vines and flowers delicately wind themselves around the frame of the chair.</p><p>This done, he reached for the catalogue again and found two chairs and a matching small table, all made from the same light wood. They upgraded the firepit and put a small grill next to it.</p><p>Next, they moved through the front door and immerged in a room that was clearly a kitchen, with a gas cooker and old fridge. Opening the catalogue, they picked out a new fridge, electric cooker, kettle and sink. All the cabinets and the floor were changed to pine wood and stocked with necessary items.</p><p>The worktop was changed to white marble with flecks of gold and the walls echoed this marble affect. The windows were cleaned with a flick of a wand and a wide window seat was inserted with comfy gold cushions.</p><p>Moving into the next room, (they removed the door and left it as an archway) they found an empty space that was clearly supposed to be some kind of living/dining area.</p><p>After changing the walls to a warm maroon and the floor to walnut, they to added the furniture. They started with a rug that had a maroon, grey and white geometric pattern on it, then added a small walnut table and chairs in one corner.</p><p>Around the fire (which was big and ideal for floo travel) they added an armchair and small sofa, both in walnut wood with maroon upholstery and grey cushions. As a final touch they added a bookcase and a pair of grey curtains over the window.</p><p>Up the rickety stairs they went – making them safer on the way – until they reached a room in the rafters. They could smell the sweet scent of the straw right next to their heads and Remus thought this was a perfect bedroom.</p><p>They first turned the hard, wooden floor into a plush, midnight blue carpet and white-washed the little bit of the walls visible beneath the thatch. Next they lined the low bits of wall with a fitted purple heart wood bookshelf that ran the length of the room on each side.</p><p>At the same end as the stairs, they put the bed and beside table (both also made of purple heart wood and with midnight blue accessories) as well as a tall silver lamp.</p><p>Walking to the other end of the room, they added a comfortable wicker swinging egg chair and went through a small door into the bathroom. Here they used a black and white colour scheme with the tiled walls and floor, then added a simple bath/shower, toilet and sink, complete with towel rails.</p><p>Stepping back into the bedroom to admire their handiwork, Remus grinned at Sirius.</p><p>“Padfoot, this is perfect, thank you!”</p><p>Sirius grinned back, “There’s just one more surprise, I arranged it with Dumbledore last night.</p><p>His friend looked confused, so he quickly continued, “You know how you have your Hogwarts Elf for your quarters? Well, normally they can’t leave the school, but your Elf now has permission to come here, so she can help you while you recover from full moon!”</p><p>“Pads, that’s amazing! Thank you so much!” he reached out to his friends for their second hug of the day.</p><p>“Hey Moony, did you expect any less? I am amazing!” Sirius laughed, “Now, we have a while to chill, and I have something else I want to do.”</p><p>Quickly, he led his friend out of the cottage onto the beach, where he reached into his pocket for a picnic basket and blanket, which he enlarged and laid on the sand. He gestured to the other man that he should sit and started to get out the food.</p><p>When they started to tuck in, Sirius said, “So Moony, what’s happened in the last twelve years?”</p><p>Remus laughed, “I think it’s going to take a lot longer than one afternoon to tell you all that, Pads.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like Stonewell Cottage,<br/>I tried to make it as Remus as possible!<br/>Well, my interpretation of Remus anyway.<br/>Don't you wish it was that easy to decorate a house?<br/>I need to have a quick think about what's going to happen for the rest of the year,<br/>But that won't take me too long.<br/>Funnily enough, I know exactly what’s happening during the summer holiday,<br/>But I haven't quite got the time between now and then planned yet.<br/>To the drawing board!<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Half a heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some more interior design (sorry, not sorry) and general passing of time.<br/>Deciding what subjects to take for year three.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are again!<br/>This chapter is mostly fluff, but fluff isn't bad I don't think<br/>Hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry walked past the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and up to a portrait that held a witch with magnificent emerald green robes and a wavy, waist length chestnut hair.</p><p>As he approached, the witch spoke out to him, “And who might you be, good Sir?”</p><p>“I’m Harry Potter, who are you?”</p><p>“Potter you say? I believe you may be a distant relative of mine, I am Iolanthe Peverell. Now what business do you have with Lord Black?”</p><p>“I’ve come to visit him, he’s my godfather so you may see me around quite a bit.”</p><p>“Very well, I will fetch him.”</p><p>The beautiful witch sidled off the frame and a second later the door swung open, revealing Sirius grinning down at Harry.</p><p>“Hey Pronglet! Come on in, Remus is already here.”</p><p>He motioned for Harry to enter, then the portrait door shut behind them, leaving them in a bare concrete room. They walked through another door into a room that only had a simple four-person table, at which Remus Lupin was already sat.</p><p>“As you can see, it’s a little bare on decoration at the moment.” Sirius laughed. It did feel very odd to be in a room without a proper floor or any furniture.</p><p>“Hey Harry, how are you?” asked Remus kindly.</p><p>“I’m good thanks, Professor Lupin.” He answered, a little nervously.</p><p>“You can call me Remus, Harry, or Moony if you like.” Harry nodded with a little grin and sat in the seat that his godfather motioned to.</p><p>Sirius called his House-elf to bring their food and they sat together, talking and laughing while they ate. Harry could tell he was going to get on well with both of them. Sirius was loud and funny while Remus was more gentle and caring, although Harry knew that he would probably have a wild streak too.</p><p>They told him about some of the things they had got up to at school; how they had become Animagi, the adventures they’d had with Filch in the dead of night, and how they had made a map together that could track everyone in the school but that it had been confiscated in their last year and they had never got it back.</p><p>The meal was filled with laughter and all three of them greatly enjoyed it, Remus had desperately missed his friend while he had been in Azkaban and Sirius hadn’t had a proper conversation in over twelve years.</p><p>As soon as they had finished eating, Sirius called back the House-elf to clear the dishes and pulled out the same type of magazine Harry had used to decorate his own room in Severus’s quarters.</p><p>To start of with, they went back into the first room that was going to be the living room. The floor became dark wood covered by a few fluffy rugs that matched the red and gold walls. A sofa and two armchairs appeared, clustered around a red-brick fireplace as well as a low table and a drinks cabinet. Everything had a slightly modern flair to it.</p><p>They moved onto the next room: the kitchen and dining room. This room also got a modern makeover, with sleek white-wood cabinets and a white marble worktop with flecks of grey and silver in it.</p><p>There was a breakfast bar with black stools as well as a glass table and chairs in various shaded of grey and black. The walls became white with silver flecks, while the floor became grey wood – this kitchen was lot bigger than Severus’s cosy one Harry noticed.</p><p>Next, they moved into the library; this was a medium sized room that had a curved wall which they lined with a sleek, white, curved bookcase (Sirius said it was mostly going to be filled with Defence and Transfiguration books).</p><p>In this room they made the walls sky blue, with the same cloud effect as they had done on Stonewell Cottage, (it was very relaxing) they also added a few brightly coloured armchairs and swinging egg chairs for comfortable reading purposes.</p><p>The last few rooms were the general use bathroom, Sirius’s small study and his own bedroom. The general use bathroom was decorated in black, white and blue, while the study (attached to the library) was decked out in all different shades of grey and white with a plush rug and ombre walls as well as a modern glass desk and white leather bucket chair.</p><p>Sirius decided that his own bedroom should be decorated in the same colours as the living room, with light reds, bright golds and dark woods to show his house pride, then his on-suite was giving a makeover with a palette of black, white and gold.</p><p>It took nearly three hours but by the time they had finished, Sirius was happy with the modern feel.</p><p>“I don’t have any modern properties.” He explained, “So I thought it would be nice to try it out, and I love it!”</p><p>By the time they had finished, there was only an hour until dinner and Harry hadn’t properly seen his friends all day, so he bid Remus and Sirius goodbye and went in search of his friends (also saying goodbye to Iolanthe on the way).</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Over the coming weeks and months, life continued as Harry expected.</p><p>He was doing even better in his lessons than he had anticipated and was now on level with or better than Hermione in all his subjects, Severus had really helped him with History of Magic, by getting him books that made it a lot more interesting and helping him find easy ways to remember all the information.</p><p>Severus was delighted with this progress; he was happy that Harry seemed to be enjoying his lessons more and more as time went on and barely a week went by when his name wasn’t mentioned in the staffroom by one of the teachers for his outstanding work.</p><p>He continued to teach his charge owl level offensive and defensive magic as well as weakly lessons about the wizarding society.</p><p>On top of this, he noticed that the closer the exams came, the more Harry and Hermione were helping Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny with their revision and preparation.</p><p>The weeks flew by and before they knew it, the exams were upon them. First and second year exams were set by the teachers in the individual lessons; Remus set up an obstacle course while Severus had them brew a Sleeping Draught, Professor McGonagall had them turn a porcupine into a pin cushion and Professor Flitwick instructed them to engorge then shrink a flower.</p><p>For Astronomy they had to list all they knew about Jupiter and for Herbology they had to list all they knew about Fluxweed and Mandrakes. Finally, for History of Magic they had to write an essay about the International Warlock Convention of 1289</p><p>Harry thought he had done very well on all his exams so far, and was immensely grateful that, not only was he encouraged to do his best, he was also being given a helping hand by his guardian.</p><p>When Ron had complained about the fact he was getting extra help, he had suggested that he also get tutoring from Severus, which had led (as Harry had expected) to Ron deciding he didn’t mind after all.</p><p> </p><p>One afternoon, late in the year, they had just finished their last exam (charms for the second years and potions for the first years) and were all sat in their favourite spot by the lake. There was only a week left before the Hogwarts express came to take them home for the summer holidays and they were enjoying the last bit of time they had together at Hogwarts.</p><p>They had agreed to meet up over the holidays at different houses each time; the only house that wasn’t big enough for all of them was Hermione’s.</p><p>Neville had a whole manor to himself and Harry had all of Hogwarts, (him and the Weasleys were looking forward to being able to use the Quidditch pitch) while Luna and the Weasley’s both had lots of grounds around their houses.</p><p>Harry was delighted that he would be able to see his friends over the summer - he had been forbidden to even contact them over the summer last year – but he was having a hard time convincing himself that he would not be going back to the Dursley’s, even though Severus had promised him so many times.</p><p>They sat together, eating sweets and discussing what electives they were taking next year, as third years got to pick a few new subjects. Harry, after talking to Severus, and Hermione had both picked Study of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ron and Neville – after deciding Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes looked too hard and Divination was a waste of time – both chose to do Care of Magical Creatures (so they would all be together) and Muggle Studies (because they thought it would be useful and because they would be able to get a lot of help from the other two).</p><p>Once they had decided, they sent their options off to their head of year and settled back down, discussing some of the teachers.</p><p>Sirius – or Professor Black – had been an instant success and the two balanced each other nicely; Remus was more level-headed and forward thinking, while Sirius was more comical. That being said, Harry was glad to say that this godfather did take the lessons seriously, and they learnt a lot.</p><p>He always had a meal with Sirius and Remus the night before Remus left for Stonewell Cottage and he often dropped in for tea with both of them individually.</p><p> </p><p>One afternoon just before the exams started, Harry had dropped by the Defence office (which the two professors share between them) for a chat with Sirius, and he finally plucked up the courage to ask him how they had managed to become Animagus.</p><p>To his delight, his godfather said he would be happy to show him, but he had also said that it should be there secret. Harry had not been pleased at this, he wanted to be open with his guardian and thought that this was a pretty big thing to not tell him.</p><p>In the end, they came to a compromise: Harry would tell Severus but no-one else, so that it would be a surprise if and when he managed it.</p><p>They were both excited about the idea, but Sirius had explained that not everyone could become an Animagus because some people weren’t close enough to one specific animal. He explained that he knew of a spell that would check if you are Animagus compatible but that you had to be thirteen to use it, otherwise your magic wouldn’t have had time to developed enough.</p><p>Sirius privately thought that his godsons magic was probably already developed enough, but they had decided to do the spell in his thirteenth birthday, which was a month away.</p><p>When Harry had told him about it, Severus was not very keen on the idea, but Sirius had convinced him (Harry still didn’t know how) that it was perfectly safe, but very hard to do, which was why not many witches or wizards were able to do it, even if they were compatible with a single animal.</p><p>His godfather had explained that a lot of people who were Animagi turned into the same animal as their Patronus, but not everyone as you Animagus was your spirt animal and your Patronus was an animal that you feel protected by.</p><p>Sirius had the same Patronus and Animagus form and so did James, but Harry didn’t think he was going to be a stag, it felt too big and confident for him.</p><p>He had spent a lot of time thinking about what he might be and had even talked it over with Severus, who knew him better than Sirius, but they have not really got anywhere.</p><p>If he had talked to his friends, he was pretty sure they would have been able to work it out together, but he wanted to keep it a surprise.</p><p>After talking to Harry, Severus had become vaguely interested in the idea of becoming an Animagus himself, he did some research into it. He had found the spell he needed but didn’t tell Harry as he didn’t want to take the moment away from Sirius (a sign that a lot had changed in the last six months).</p><p>When he tried the spell, he was disappointed to find that he wasn’t Animagus compatible. Still, he thought, it would be nice if Harry could become one, it would be very useful.</p><p>Although he reminded himself that there was no guarantee; the most powerful wizard of the time, Albus Dumbledore, was Animagus incompatible, which made him sure that being compatible had nothing to do with magical ability.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just letting you guys know that I'm not touching canon when it comes to how you become an Animagus, in canon it’s all waiting for the right time and carrying leaves around in your mouth for a month, which is stupid.<br/>So I'm taking a different route with it ;)<br/>Also, this work is nearly at its end. There is one more chapter, but I’m not uploading it until I have the first chapter of the next work in the series, so it will just follow on.<br/>I'm planning on having a work for each year in case you were wondering.<br/>Let me know your thoughts.<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Half a heart [P2]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A prank on the professors and a ride on the Hogwarts Express.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is guys! <br/>The last chapter of this work, although the next one is going to follow on directly from this.<br/>Thank you for sticking with me!<br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the last night before the end of the year, Harry walked as quietly as possible down to the Great Hall under his invisibility cloak to help the Weasley twins with their end of year prank. It was three in the morning and he was rather chilly despite his cloak.</p><p>When he arrived, he found the door cracked open and as he slipped through, he was greeted by two well-known voices saying in unison, “Hiya Harry.”</p><p>“Ssh guys, someone’s gonna hear us.”</p><p>“Not…”</p><p>“…Likely, Harry.” The twins finished each other’s sentences.</p><p>“If anyone comes…”</p><p>“…We can just hide under you cloak.”</p><p>“Dumbledore can see through my cloak, what if someone hears us and reports it to him?”</p><p>“Are you kidding, Harry?” asked George.</p><p>“Dumbledore would help!” Fred finished.</p><p>“Besides, we will know…”</p><p>“…If there’s someone nearby.”</p><p> “How will you know? There could be someone out there right now.”</p><p>“You just leave it …”</p><p>“…to Gred and Forge”</p><p>Harry could tell they were grinning at him even by the dim light of a wand; suddenly realisation dawned on him.</p><p>“You’ve got the map, haven’t you?”</p><p>“What map…”</p><p>“…Is that?”</p><p>“The Marauders map, it tracks everyone in the school. You have it don’t you?”</p><p>“How do you…”</p><p>“…Know about the map?”</p><p>He grinned, the look on their faces was going to be priceless when he told them.</p><p>“The creators of the map told me about it.”</p><p>“The creators?” The twins echoed in unison.</p><p>“You mean you know the people…”</p><p>“….Who made this map?”</p><p>“Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs? Sure, I do.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Who are they?”</p><p>Harry could hear the exitment in their voices clearly.</p><p>“Well, when my dad was at school, he had three close friends, one of them was a Werewolf and they wanted to keep him company during full moon, so they decided to become Animagi - they managed it in their fifth year. My dad became a stag, so they called him Prongs, one of his friends could become a rat so they called him Wormtail and his third friend could turn into a dog, so they called him Padfoot. The one who was a Werewolf, they called Moony.”</p><p>There was a shocked silence.</p><p>“Your…”</p><p>“…dad?”</p><p>“But how do you…”</p><p>“…Know about the map?”</p><p>“Isn’t your…”</p><p>“…Dad dead?”</p><p>“Yeah, but the other three aren’t. You can’t talk to Wormtail but the other two would love to talk to you about it. I’m sure Padfoot would love to help you in your mischief.” Harry chuckled.</p><p>“Will you…”</p><p>“…Introduce us?”</p><p>Harry laughed, “Guys, you already know them. Moony is Professor Lupin and Padfoot is Professor Black.”</p><p>“Awesome!”</p><p>“Yep, you guys will have a lot to talk about next year. Now, shall we get on with this prank?”</p><p>“Sure, we’ve nearly done.” For once only one of the twins spoke.</p><p>“We just need to key you in.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face; this was going to be priceless!</p><p>Ron and Hermione had been asking him the whole morning why he was grinning, but he didn’t want to spoil the surprise. All he said was that he had planned something with the twins; this, of course, made Hermione tut disdainfully, and Ron beg to be let in on the secret.</p><p>He still refused to tell his friend, instead sending a wink to the Weasley twins, who sent him an exaggerated wink back.</p><p>Sitting down with Ginny and Neville, he filled his plates with food, while keeping a close eye on the head table. Severus hadn’t appeared yet and his presence was vital for the plan to go forward.</p><p>Eventually, he spied a swish of black robes and turned to give his guardian a wave, the Potions Master waved in return before downing a coffee. Even though this was a regular occurrence, the quantity of coffee the man drank just to be able to start the day, made Harry laugh every morning.</p><p>He glanced up at the twins again, who gave him a subtle nod. Telling his friends that he needed to talk to Severus, he quickly stood up and made his way up to the head table.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>Harry grinned, he knew his guardian wasn’t really that grouchy, he was just suspicious – and rightly so.</p><p>“Who says I want anything?” he replied.</p><p>“Who’s put you up to this?”</p><p>“Up to what?” he asked innocently.</p><p>Severus growled and Harry nearly burst out laughing.</p><p>“You think I would dare do anything to<em> the</em> Professor Snape, scary bat of the dungeons? He’d skin me alive and hang me on his wall!” he jested in mock fear.</p><p>The Potions Master growled again, and Harry let out another laugh.</p><p>“I actually came to tell you that I’ve decided to take the train after all. I’ve got my bag packed and I sent my trunk down to your quarters.”</p><p>“You could have sent me a note from the table.” Severus poked suspiciously.</p><p>Harry thought quickly, “Yes, but if I’m going to be on a train all day then I need to get my exercise where I can.”</p><p>The Potions Master rolled his eyes, “Very well, now go and eat you breakfast.”</p><p>“Okay, see you later.”</p><p>As Severus took a sip of his coffee, Harry took the opportunity to whip out his wand and prod the chair his guardian was sat on. Then he hurried away, smiling to a few professors as he went, he knew he had about thirty seconds to get to his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he slid himself onto the bench, there was a loud bang from the front of the room; the whole school looked towards the head table and loud laugher and chatter broke out while Harry grinned at how well the plan had worked.</p><p>All of the professors were sat, staring down at their robes, frozen in shock. All of them now had robes that were a neon colour, going in rainbow order down the table.</p><p>Professor McGonagall was looking especially stylish in violet robes whilst Professor Lupin was rocking a vivid orange that completely clashed with his skin tone. The expressions on their faces were priceless, but they weren’t even the best on the table.</p><p>Sat in the Headmaster chair, Dumbledore chuckled as he inspected his own robes - which were now covered in a neon rainbow pattern - as well as his beard, which appeared to have bits of glitter in it.</p><p>Wondering what colour they had gone for with Severus, Dumbledore glanced sideways, but was disappointed when all he saw was black, he thought that Harry had more nerve than that.</p><p>He was about to comment on it, when he caught sight of the man’s hair.</p><p>It was <em>hot</em> pink.</p><p>Not only that, it looked, <em>clean</em>!</p><p>Dumbledore couldn’t keep in his laughter as he took in the combination of the younger man’s hair colour and the look on his face.</p><p>When he saw the murderous glare, he was actually concerned about Harry’s safety for a second, but then he thought back over the previous six months and concluded that the Potions Master would get over it eventually.</p><p>Abruptly, Severus stood up and stalked out of the hall, giving his sharpest glare to Harry as walked past. The glare had the opposite effect to what he wanted, however, as it just seemed to make all the students laugh even harder.</p><p>He reached his quarters and stared into a mirror. Now he was alone, he could admit to himself it was pretty funny (especially seeing Dumbledore with glitter in his beard), but he was not going to admitting that to <em>anyone</em> else.</p><p>Casting a few spells to try and turn lift the charm, he wondered how long it would be until his hair went back to normal. None of the spells worked (it was at this point he got the feeling that Harry most likely had some help from the Weasley twins) so he put his hair in a ponytail to make sure he wouldn’t have to see it and stalked off to his study.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry looked up at the Hogwarts Express in excitement; he couldn’t believe how much had changed in just a year!</p><p>That time last year he had been dreading leaving his home and going back to Private Drive for six weeks, but now he had a whole summer of Hogwarts to look forward to with Severus, Sirius, Lupin and the other Professors too.</p><p>Most teenagers would hate to be around their teachers all summer, but to Harry it was just thrilling.</p><p>He pulled his rucksack onto his shoulder and boarded the train with his friends. The six of them found a compartment for themselves and settled down for the eight-hour journey.</p><p>As the train pulled off, they waved to Hagrid - who was stood on the station platform - then Harry and Ron settled down to play wizards chess, while Neville and Luna discussed some plant for other and Ginny and Hermione started reading their books.</p><p>Once their game of chess was over (Ron inevitably won), the six of them talked about their summer plans for a while. Hermione was going to France with her parents and Luna was going camping with her dad, while Neville and the Weasleys were staying at their respective homes for the holidays.</p><p>Harry didn’t mind that he wasn’t going anywhere special (not that he knew what he was missing as he had never been on a holiday in his life) and he loved Hogwarts, so would rather stay there than go anywhere else.</p><p>When the trolley witch came around, they all bought pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs for lunch and sat chatting to each other, while munching their way through the food.</p><p>Eventually, the compartment became a quieter, as everyone was content in their own thoughts. Harry felt himself falling asleep and welcomed it, as he hadn’t slept as well as he usually did the night before.</p><p>It felt like he had only been asleep for a few seconds when the beefy face of Vernon Dursley appeared in his mind, shouting insults and sneering at him. Then Petunia appeared, telling him that he would never be going back to Hogwarts and that he would be their House-elf forever.</p><p>Vernon aimed a punch at him, which he dodged, only for his Uncle to grab hold of him and shake him roughly while listing everything he was going to do to him.</p><p>After a little while of been shaken, Harry realised that his Uncle was not longer shouting insults, but his name. Which was odd, as his relatives never used his name, they either called him boy, freak or something worse.</p><p>Suddenly, he was aware of everything around him; his was aware of his friends and of the train’s sway, as well as the hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him awake.</p><p>Groggily, he pulled himself upright and rubbed his eyes.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” he asked sleepily.</p><p>Ron, who was the person nearest to him and the one, he presumed, who had been shaking him awake, spoke up, “Mate, you were mumbling in your sleep.”</p><p>“Oh. I don’t remember mumbling.” He replied.</p><p>“Well, that’s not surprising as you were asleep.” Hermione said, a little sharply, then she added more softly, “You are not going back there you know.”</p><p>“Yes Hermione.” Harry sighed, “I do know, it’s just hard to convince myself of it sometimes.”</p><p>There was a small pause before he asked, “How long was I asleep for?”</p><p>“About three hours. We only have an hour left.” Answered Ginny.</p><p>Trying to push the nightmare out of his mind, he changed the subject, “So, what have you guys been doing for the last few hours?”</p><p>His friends all looked at him concernedly but allowed the change of conversation. Harry spent the next hour discussing birthday plans with Neville and engorgement charms with Hermione, which allowed the time to fly by.</p><p>Before too long, the train was slowing down and King’s Cross station was coming into view. They all hopped out onto the platform, pulling their trunks along and keeping an eye out for their parents.</p><p>Harry was introduced to Luna’s dad (who seemed as eccentric as Luna herself), as well as Neville’s gran (who looked nearly as formidable as Neville described her) and Hermione’s parents, who seemed a little bewildered at the scene around them.</p><p>Ron, Harry and Ginny said goodbye to all their friends before heading off to find the rest of the Weasley’s. When they found her, Molly Weasley scooped them all up into a motherly hug, which greatly embarrassed the other two, but Harry found rather comforting.</p><p>“Thank you for the jumper and treacle fudge, Mrs Weasley.”</p><p>“It’s no problem dear. Where are you relatives?”</p><p>Harry was quiet for a second, he had assumed his friends would have told their mum, “I’m actually flooing back to Hogwarts for the holidays.”</p><p>Mrs Weasley looked like she was about to comment but she got distracted by the arrival of the twins.</p><p>Quickly, he pulled his two friends to the side, “I’d rather not be around when she finds out; sorry to put it on you, but is it okay if you tell her?”</p><p>The pair glanced at each other apprehensively but told him it was fine.</p><p>“Just tell her they weren’t treating me right, please. I don’t want her to pity me.”</p><p>“Ok mate.” answered Ron, “But I don’t think she’s going to take the idea of you living with Snape very well.”</p><p>Ginny snorted, “That’s the understatement of the century. What do you say when she asks up why Snape?”</p><p>Harry considered it for a moment, “Tell her it had to be a Professor at Hogwarts and I picked Severus. She might not believe you but hopefully at some point she’ll see that we’re happy. It took Sirius a little while too, but he understood eventually.”</p><p>The siblings nodded and each pulled him into a quick hug (hugging Ginny made butterflies flit around uncomfortably his stomach, but he tried to ignore them) before stepping back. He promised he would see them in two weeks for his and Neville’s birthdays and gave them a wave before stepping through the floo.</p><p>He stepped out the other end into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts (he had been practicing not falling over) and sighed; home again. Pulling a scrap of parchment and a muggle pen out of his rucksack he wrote Severus a note.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Just got back.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>On my way down now.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He sent it off with a mutter and a wave of his wand before shoving the pen back into his bag and making his way through the halls, down to the dungeons.</p><p>After a quick conversation with Paeon, he entered their quarters and made his way to his bedroom, lying down contentedly on his bed.</p><p>There was movement by the door and Harry looked up to see his guardian in the doorway.</p><p>“Hey, Sev.” He called, motioning for him to come and sit down, then smirked, “I see the hair has gone back to normal. Shame it really quite suited you.”</p><p>The Potions Master glowered, “How did you manage it?” he sighed.</p><p>Harry laughed, “It wasn’t me; it was the twins. The only thing I did was activate it, they needed someone who had an excuse to go up to the table. But be glad yours only lasted five hours, what they did to Dumbledore will last twenty-four.”</p><p>Severus couldn’t help but smirk; the old man would have a glittery beard for twenty-four hours? It was almost worth the pink hair just for that.</p><p>He decided that changing the subject was a good idea, before Harry tried to convince him to dye his hair pink permanently, “So, how was the train ride?”</p><p>“It was good, we had an idea for mine and Neville’s birthdays I want to run past you at some point and I had some interesting conversations.”</p><p>“If it was so good, then why are you frowning?” Severus asked concernedly.</p><p>Harry sighed, “On the train, I fell asleep. I had a bit of a nightmare about going back to the Dursleys even though I know I’m not going back. I’m just finding it hard to convince myself otherwise.”</p><p>Rubbing Harry’s back gently, Severus told him, “I know it’s a hard thing to get your head around, especially because you took the train instead of just staying here. But I understand why you wanted to, and I promise, you’re staying here with me all summer, getting ahead on your schoolwork.”</p><p>The boy laughed, grateful at how good his guardian was at cheering him up. What with having a family of his own, being able to see his friends and the fact that he was staying right there at Hogwarts, he was pretty sure that he was about to have the best six weeks of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that's the end of Harry Potters second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<br/>Four weeks, 30 chapters, 60,000 words and 160 kudos later, here we are!<br/>Thank you to everyone who has stuck this far and a special thank you to those who have left comments and kudos!<br/>The first chapter of the next work (Rather be) is already uploaded, so you can go ahead and read it now ;)<br/>Let me know what you think and hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>